Duel Chronicles
by Nova Lioness
Summary: DISCONTNIUED - Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa, a young girl joins them, but she's hiding something. Will she ever reveal who she really is?
1. The Next Era of Duelists

**Yeah I know…you're thinking "Why are you posting it again?!" I'm doing this to see if I can actually get the duels right this time… And changing some things a bit and trying to make OC duels longer. If you see an error, please let me know, I will try to fix them!**

**Hey guys I'm back but with a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story! I am not accepting any OC's as I have four of mine, and five of PrincessAnime08's, so I kind of have my hands full at the moment. So please DO NOT ask or submit OCs reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu–Gi–Oh! GX, they belong to whoever made it.**

**Claimer: Raven Avalon © Nova-Lioness, Reyna Yuki and some others © PrincessAnime08**

* * *

**Summary: Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa, a young girl joins them, but she's hiding something. Will she ever reveal what the secret is?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Next Era of Duelists**

Welcome to Domino City, home of some world famous duelists of the Duel monsters circuit; including Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with an extremely amount of good luck and the King of Games: Yugi Muto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where some young, upcoming duelists plan to apply for the most famous and prestigious dueling school: Duel Academy. We turn our attention to where someone was standing in front of the large Kaiba Dome. That person was none other than Raven Avalon.

Raven was a young 15-year–old girl with long dark brown hair, with the bangs surrounding her face and some dangling in front of her pupil-less purple eyes. She was in a gray sleeveless-jacket over a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a stunning black choker with a diamond gem in the center. Her red Deck cased was strapped to her upper left arm and she wore a second edition KaibaCorp Duel Disk on her left arm, despite being left-handed.

Suddenly her Deck case lit up and then appearing on her shoulder was a small dragon with pale gold skin. It was Decoy Dragon. _"Decoy." _It said.

Raven smiled. "Yup Decoy, we'll show them what we're made up." The little dragon smiled, but remained on Raven's shoulder. Yes, Raven is gifted with the power to see Duel Monster spirits. But which one? Well you'll find out soon enough.

A few minutes later, she proceeded to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy. Raven came up to the desk with a man sitting behind it.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." She answered.

"Name?"

"Raven Avalon."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. "Ah, here you are, Raven Avalon." the man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thank you sir," Raven bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building.

* * *

After taking the Written Exam, Raven walked out to see a lot of students and examinees around. Some had already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, some of the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom. Raven also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets.

_They must be the Academy Students. _She thought.

_"Decoy, coy." _Decoy said.

"Huh?" Raven asked.

_"Decoy." _Decoy pointed with his tail to look down. Raven did so.

When she looked down, Raven noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about a year older than her wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor.

On the Field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face-down card in the Spell/Trap card Zone.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I choose to activate my Trap card." The face-down flipped up.

"A Trap!" The proctor exclaimed.

"You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its ATK."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

**Proctor:** 0

**Boy:** 1300

After the holograms vanished the Proctor stood up. "Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy bowed.

_Sacrificing your own monster to defeat your opponent…not bad… _Raven thought.

**"Raven Avalon report to Dueling Field #2! I repeat, Raven Avalon to Dueling Field #2!"**

_Time to go… _She thought as she reported to the designated Field.

* * *

In another part of the dome, a short, blue–haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with two ton–brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"A perfect score?!" A girl with brown hair and red eyes exclaimed. She was standing next to the brown-haired boy.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden! And this is my sister Reyna!" Reyna waved.

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, Reyna and I will be too as soon as we have our duels."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained.

Reyna's eyes popped open as Jaden yelled, "WHAT!"

Syrus turned his attention to the duel arena where Raven's duel was supposed to take place.

* * *

Raven rose up from an elevated platform wearing her Duel Disk. In front of her was a man wearing the purple outfit of one of the dueling proctors. The man looked at Raven with a steady glance. By now, Decoy had vanished into Raven's Deck.

"Alright, applicant," he said with an overbearing tone. "What is your name?"

"Raven Avalon." Raven replied respectfully and bowed.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his Duel Disk. "If not, better luck next year."

"Oh, I'll be in _this_ year." Raven said and brought up the dragon-shaped band on her right wrist and activated it, bringing out the wing-like blade, but the blade was in a slanted position. Ignoring the mutters and gasps from the other students, Raven simply took her Deck out and inserted it. The Procter just ignored it and drew his opening hand. Raven followed.

"DUEL!"

**Raven:** 4000

**Proctor:** 4000

"I'll start if you don't mind." Raven said drawing her sixth card.

"By all means." Her Procter said.

"Thanks," Raven looked at her card she drew. "…And I summon my Night Flare Dragon in defense mode." A serpentine dragon made of dark energy and with two horns on its head appeared in front of Raven. Surprisingly it looked almost like Solar Flare Dragon. It then knelt down defensively. (4/1500/1000)

"What the?" The Proctor blinked. "I've never seen that card before."

"Well I yeah," Raven said. "It was just released…"

* * *

Up in another section, three boys were watching Raven's duel as well.

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Night Flare Dragon before?"

"Must be a new Archetype or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

* * *

In another section, two more individuals were watching Raven's duel as well: a girl and a boy.

The girl had sandy blonde hair and grayish-brown eyes and was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girls' uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots. She was Alexis Rhodes, a freshman Obelisk Blue.

Next to her was a taller boy with blue hair, down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was whiter than blue: it was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. He was Zane Truesdale, a senior and one of the top students at Duel Academy.

"It looks like she's using a Dragon Deck." Alexis said. "But I never heard of a Night Flare Dragon before."

"Maybe, we'll just have to see more of her cards to find out." Zane said.

"You'll be surprised with that has in store." said a female voice.

Alexis and Zane both turned to see another girl who had the same features as Zane, blue hair and eyes standing next to them. She wore a white coat with blue trimmings and two tails, a black sleeveless turtleneck, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and blue knee length boots with black trimmings and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"How do you know Zahara?" Alexis asked, questioning Zane's twin sister.

Zahara merely said: "I have my ways."

Zane turned back to the duel alongside the other two Obelisks.

* * *

"Cool monster but with 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF." Reyna wondered. "It must have a Special Ability of some sort."

"That's a sweet start!" Jaden said excited. He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion, tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that girl's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is she anyway?"

"Raven Avalon," Bastion answered. "Rumor has it that she can hear voices around her."

Reyna took in what Bastion just said. _Voices around her? Could she hear Duel Spirits too…?_

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

* * *

After looking through her hand, Raven pulled two cards. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared at her feet. "And because it's my End Phase of my turn my dragon's effect kicks in." Night Flare Dragon began to glow black, as did the Proctor.

"Huh?" The Proctor questioned after he noticed his Life Point drop.

"At each of my End Phases you lose 500 Life Points."

**Raven:** 4000

**Proctor:** 3500

"Hmm impressive. My move!" the Proctor said. He drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked on Raven's Field. He took a card from the other side, "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" On the Field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears. (4/1300/1500)

"Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my hand." The proctor took out his Deck from his Duel Disk and searched through it. "Next I play the Equip Spell card Big Bang Shot." Red Gadget began to glow. (4/1300–1700/1500)

"Aww man! That lets your monster do Piercing Damage!" Raven whined.

"You are correct. But first I activate the effect of Big Bang Shot, since your dragon is in defense mode, when I attack you'll lose Life Points due to Big Bang Shot dealing piercing damage."

"Drat…" Raven muttered.

"Red Gadget attack her dragon!" Red Gadget flew over to Night Flare Dragon and smashed him with his fists. Raven's Life Points also went down some. "I place this face-down and call it a turn."

**Raven:** 3300

**Proctor:** 3500

"Alright my move!" Raven drew her card and then looked on the Field. "I activate my face-down, the Trap Dragon Alliance!" Raven's face-down flipped up to reveal Tiger Dragon trading places with Lightpulsar Dragon. Since you just destroyed a Dragon-Type, I can activate this. Now I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster of the same Level as the one you destroyed." Raven took her Deck out and searched for a card. Once she found it she inserted her Deck back into her Duel Disk. "So I summon Moonlight Dragon!" A symbol of the moon appeared in front of Raven.

"What on Earth?" The Proctor said.

Suddenly the symbol began to light up and then emerging from the ground was a pure white dragon with light blue moon symbol on its wings. (4/1600/1600)

"Now I activate my other face-down, Moon's Light!" Raven's last face-down flipped up to reveal a Trap showing Moonlight Dragon glowing into the moonlight. "Since Moonlight Dragon was just Special Summoned due to a card's effect we both get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from our Decks."

Both duelist took their Decks out and searched for a card.

"Well then I summon Yellow Gadget." Next to Red Gadget was another gadget, but in the color yellow. (4/1200/1200)

"And his effect's activates as well, which allows me to add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my hand." Once again the Proctor looked through his Deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his Duel Disk.

"Alright then," Raven said as she held her card. "I summon my Starlight Dragon!" A star symbol appeared on the ground and then emerging from it was another white dragon, but this one had star symbols on its wings. (4/1600/1600)

"Wow two monsters with the same power." Reyna said. "That's something."

"Next I activate Moon and Star United!" Raven inserted her card into her Duel Disk. Appearing right between Moonlight and Starlight Dragon was a Spell card showing what looked like Moonlight Dragon and Starlight Dragon merging together…

The Proctor blinked. "A Fusion card?" He guessed.

"Somewhat like that." Raven said with a smirk. "But not really a Fusion. I send both Moonlight and Starlight Dragon to the Graveyard!" The two dragons vanished in a moon and star symbol underneath them. "To Summon the Moon Star Dragon!"

Appearing in front of Raven was what looked like a fusion of the moon and star symbols. Then emerging from it was a dragon, but not any dragon. It looked like a fusion between Moonlight Dragon and Starlight Dragon; it was a long serpentine dragon with two heads, the heads of Moonlight and Starlight Dragon. (8/2900/2400)

"Next I activate Moon Star Dragon's effect; I can now Special Summon Moonlight Dragon from the Graveyard!" Moonlight Dragon appeared next to Moons star Dragon. (4/1600/1600)

"Now Moonlight Dragon attack Red Gadget with Moonlight Flame!" As the moon dragon got ready to attack…

"Not so fast kid, I activate my face-down, Waboku!" The face-down card flipped up and showed a magenta card with a picture of three women in holy robes on it. "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed. That was good try though." The three robed women appeared and Moonlight's attack stopped.

"Dang," Raven muttered and took two cards out of her hand. "I lay these face-down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared behind her dragons.

**Raven:** 3300

**Proctor:** 3500

"My move." He drew his next card and stared at it for a bit before selecting a card. "I summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode!" Next to the other two machines was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet. (4/1800/0)

"Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress." After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Gearframe to my Yellow Gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Yellow Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt.

"Red Gadget attack her Moonlight Dragon!" Red Gadget flew over Moonlight Dragon and then smashed into it, causing the dragon to burst into pixels.

"Next I activate the Spell Lightning Vortex!" Raven paled. "So by sending one card to the Graveyard," The Proctor sent a card to the Graveyard. "All your Monsters are destroyed!" A lightning bolt stuck Moon Star Dragon and she vanished.

"Oh no! Now she's wide open for an attack!" Syrus cried.

"Yellow Gadget attack her directly!" Yellow Gadget flew over to Raven and rammed into her. The girl moved back a little bit.

"I'll place this face-down and end my turn." The Proctor said.

**Raven: **1900

**Proctor:** 3500

"Alright my move…" Raven drew her card. She looked at it. _Hmm, Tiger Dragon, he's Level 6 but I don't have anything to Tribute Summon him. _She looked at her hand and then her eyes widen at one card in particular. _Of course! _She placed Tiger Dragon into her hand and took another. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three new cards but I have to discard two." She tore the top three cards of her Deck. _Hmm, Dragon Energy, Decoy Dragon, and Lord of Dragon… _She looked at her hand which consisted of Tiger Dragon, Decoy Dragon, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Kuriboh, Dragon Energy, Lord of D., and the one card that could help her. She took Dragon Energy and Decoy Dragon and sent them to the Graveyard. "Alright, I now summon Lord of Dragons!" A man in white bone armor appeared, from the name it was dragon bones. He also had a blue cape that blew across the field. (4/1200/1100)

"I wonder what she can do with him." Reyna wondered. "He doesn't have enough ATK to take out Red Gadget, but then again its ATK is the same to Yellow Gadget."

"But with Lord of Dragons on the Field, Dragon-Type monsters on the Field cannot be targeted by card effects." Bastion added.

"But she has no monsters besides him!" Syrus cried.

"Look!" Jaden said. "She might have a plan…"

"Next I activate the Spell Flute of Summoning Dragon!" A bronze horn with the ending resembling a dragon's head appeared in the Lord of D.'s hands. He started playing a low tone. "And with it I can Special Summon 2 Dragons from my hand!" Raven took Tiger Dragon and the one card that could help her. "I summon Tiger Dragon and Genesis Dragon!"

Appearing before Raven was a tiger-like dragon and a reddish-black dragon appeared. (6/2400/1800), (6/2200/1800)

**Raven:** 1900

**Proctor:** 3500

"Next I activate my face-down!" Raven's face-down to her left flipped up to reveal a Spell which looked like a chess board but with dragon pieces. "Dragonic Tactics! So I Tribute both my dragons," Tiger Dragon and Genesis Dragon vanished from the Field. "…to summon Red-Eyes Light Dragon!"

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled.

A light appeared in front of Raven, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, everyone's eyes bugged out. Floating in front of Raven was a white dragon with red eyes and angel wings. It looked just like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (8/2800/2400)

"What the?!" The Proctor said.

"And before I forget, Genesis Dragon's effect activates. When he's sent from the Field to my Graveyard, I can now return all Dragon-Type monsters from my Graveyard and back into my Deck!"

"Say what?!"

Raven's Graveyard lit up and then everyone one of her monsters began to come up. She picked up the pile and took her Deck out. She shuffled the returned cards and then inserted her Deck back in.

"Red-Eyes attack Yellow Gadget with Inferno White Fire!" The new dragon raised its head and then unleashed a white flame from its mouth and hit the Gadget.

"I activate the effect of Machina Gearframe! Instead of Yellow Gadget going to the Graveyard Machina Gearframe will take its place!"

Raven looked at her solo: Kuriboh. "I end my turn."

**Raven:** 1900

**Proctor:** 2500

"I draw!" the Proctor announced. After drawing his card he showed it to the girl. "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. "First I use the effect of my Machina Fortress! By sending monsters whose Levels add up to 8 from my hand I can Special Summon it onto the Field." The man discarded a card and special summoned yet another machine. This time it was a three wheeled tank machine. It was blue in color and had two mechanical hands on the each side with a large cannon on the left side. (8/2500/1600)

"But it still doesn't have enough ATK to take out my dragon." Raven pointed out.

"True." The Proctor said as he took another card. "But I never said I was finished…."

"Oh no." Raven said.

"Next I use Monster Reborn! This lets me summon a monster from either Graveyard, and I choose the monster that I just sent there! Come forth, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" The stone floor broke open and out flew an old looking machine. It was made up of several gears that seemed rusted and it was in the shape of a dragon. (8/3000/1600)

* * *

Several of the students watching gasped.

"Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test decks?" Alexis asked Zane. The older boy stared at the battlefield without saying a word, intent on finding out the potential of the girl on the battlefield. Zahara was also curious, how would this girl react? She had only two monsters, one with 2800 ATK and one with 1200 ATK, while the proctor had three monsters with 1700, 2500 and 3000 ATK, respectively!

"My word!" Bastion gasped.

"You're telling me!" Syrus added. "That's one big dragon!"

"This duel's getting interesting!" Jaden said with excitement. Reyna laughed at her brother.

* * *

"Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack her Red-Eyes Light Dragon!" The large dragon flew up into the sky and fired down a beam of grey energy towards Raven's dragon…

"Not so fast!" A card slid from her Graveyard. "I activate the effect of Dragon Energy from my Graveyard!" Suddenly a white aura surrounded the transformed Red-Eyes.

"What?"

"With this my dragon can't be destroyed in battle, but I still take damage."

The grey energy continued but went through Red-Eyes and hit Raven. The girl quickly shook it off.

**Raven:** 1900

**Proctor:** 2500

"I still have Machina Fortress to attack your Lord of Dragons!" Machina Fortress attacked Lord of Dragons causing a great amount of damage to Raven.

**Raven:** 600

**Proctor:** 2500

"She's almost out of Life Points!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I end my turn with that. Let's see if you can get into the academy kid." The Proctor said.

Raven looked at her Deck. _He's right; I'm at a huge disadvantage with him having 3500 Life Points. I can only hope this draw helps me. _Raven milled the top card of her Deck. She smiled. _Perfect. _"First I activate the Spell Graceful Charity once more!" Raven drew three new cards. She smiled again. _Perfect again! I got what I need to win this duel! _She then sent Kuriboh and one other card to her Graveyard. "I activate the Spell Ancient Rules to summon Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon!" Appearing next to Red-Eyes Light Dragon was what looked like a darken version of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. (8/3200/2700)

"What the?!"

"Blue-Eyes attack Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon with Black Lightning!" As her new dragon got ready to attack, the Proctor had other thoughts…

"Not so fast kiddo! I activate my Trap card, Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster!" the Proctor shouted as he revealed his face-down.

"Then I activate the effect of Dragon Trap from my Graveyard!"

"From your Graveyard?!"

"That's right!" A card flew out from Raven's Graveyard. "Since you just activated a Trap that targets a Dragon-Type this can be activated. And so by removing it from play, your Trap is destroyed!" Dimensional Prison burst into pixels. "Blue-Eyes continue your attack!" The DARK-Blue-Eyes merely blasted Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon with a black version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning attack.

"Red-Eyes attack Machina Fortress with Inferno White Fire!" Red-Eyes blasted the Machina monster with a white flame.

**Raven:** 600

**Proctor:** 2000

"I now activate my face-down! Red and Blue Dragon Force!" Raven's face-down flipped up to reveal Red-Eyes Light Dragon and Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon combing their attacks. "Since I control both Red-Eyes Light Dragon and Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon I can activate this. This Trap combines both my Dragon's ATK and allows them to attack twice in the same Battle Phase!"

"WHAT?!"

**Red-Eyes Light Dragon + Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon; ATK: 2800 + 3200 = 6000**

"6000 ATK!" Everyone in the arena yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!" Reyna yelled.

"My dragons Inferno Lightning!" Raven's two dragons nodded to each other and then unleashed their attacks which combined together and then hit Red Gadget and depleting the Proctor's Life Points.

**Raven:** 600

**Proctor:** 0

The holograms disappeared and the proctor recovered from the last attack and stood up and said, "Congratulations and welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Raven bowed and left the Field.

* * *

"Alright, she won!" Syrus cheered.

"Sure did, that girl got nailed!" Jaden grinned.

_Those were some neat cards. I wonder where she got them… _Reyna though as she watched Raven leave the Dueling Field.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with the duelist's victory.

* * *

Zahara was also impressed. "Well whaddya know, she won."

"She has potential." Zane added.

* * *

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Raven left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

_Just another rookie for the Academy,_ He thought dismissively. _I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too._

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But two last applicants have arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we still have time for a couple more duels."

"Yes, let's give these duelists their shot."

"They were just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call," Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. _Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine. _He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But who will be their duel proctors and which test Decks will be used?" One of the proctors said holding a box with six different decks.

"Oh don't worry; I'll take care of everything" Dr. Crowler said with a smirk as he pulled out a Deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Jaden, Reyna, Syrus, and Bastion, were waiting around until Raven showed up.

"Hey that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excited running up to Raven.

"Thanks." Raven said. "The name's Raven Avalon."

"Jaden Yuki!" He said and the two shook hands.

"Reyna Yuki!"

"You guys are twins?" Raven asked as she shook Reyna's hand.

"Yup!" Raven smiled.

It was then Reyna noticed Raven's odd eyes. _They have no pupils? How can that be?_

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The light–blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

"Nice to meet you guys." Raven said.

"By the way, those cards you showed were sweet" Jaden said.

"Thanks" Raven said.

**"Jaden and Reyna Yuki, please report to Dueling Field #4. Jaden and Reyna Yuki to Dueling Field #4."** The PA announced.

"Go time!" Jaden said as he and Reyna got ready to go. "Wish us luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Raven being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at."

"I just duel the best, doesn't matter what place I am." Reyna said with a smile.

Raven stared at them with confusion as they then continued their way down to the exam floor.

"Third–best?" Raven asked confused looking at Bastion.

"Long story." Bastion answered.

"Wow those two are so confident and sure of themselves." Syrus said in awe of them. "I wonder if they're really that good"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Raven said.

"Look who they're up against…" Bastion said, pointing to the Exam Field in question.

Bastion, Syrus, and Raven looked to see the pony–tailed Headmaster.

"Who's she?" Syrus asked.

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion answered.

Raven looked at Crowler then to Bastion. "That's a man?!"

Bastion nodded as Syrus said, "It's about to start."

* * *

When the two of them reached the Dueling Field Dr. Crowler was already waiting for them on the opposite end.

"Alright young scholars since I am a busy man, so I'll duel you both at the same time. But you will share 8000 Life Points. Understood?" Dr. Crowler said.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, then stepped up Duel Disks at the ready.

"Alright young scholars, what are your names?"

The two twins stood to attention. "I'm Jaden Yuki" Jaden introduced.

Raven giggled.

"And I'm Reyna Yuki" Reyna introduced as well.

"Well Jaden and Reyna Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy."

"Really I would've thought you were the school's mascot." Jaden said with amusement.

"Yeah especially with that crazy get-up." Reyna said laughing. Their comments caused laughter among some students and mutters of disbelief among others. Raven snickered.

Jaden then noticed the blazer and asked "Where can I get a cool blazer like that?"

"Oh by studying hard, and getting high marks." Dr. Crowler stated. _Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't._

"DUEL!" all three shouted

**Jaden/Reyna:** 8000

**Crowler:** 8000

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and a card face-down!" As he placed the card horizontally on the Field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down. Behind him was a face-down. (3/1000/1000)

Jaden turned to his twin. "You're up Reyna."

"My pleasure." Reyna said as she drew her sixth card and looked at her hand. "I play the Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode and I'll end with a face-down." Appearing before Reyna was a large green skinned man appeared whose right arm and leg appeared to be made of old hard wood. Behind him was a face-down. (4/1000/2000)

"It's your move teach." Reyna said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dr. Crowler grumbled. A sixth card slid out and Dr. Crowler examined his hand "I activate the Magic card Confiscation by paying 1000 Life Points I can look at both your hands and discard a card from both your hands."

**Jaden/Reyna:** 8000

**Crowler:** 7000

Holographic versions of Jaden's and Reyna's cards appeared. Jaden had Monster Reborn, Polymerization, The Warrior Returning Alive, and Hero Signal; Reyna had Double Summon, Polymerization, Spell-Binding Circle, and Rope of Life.

"I remember these cards from when I was a naïve young rookie, so from Jaden's hand I discard Monster Reborn and from Reyna's hand I discard Spell-Binding Circle." Dr. Crowler said as the selected cards were destroyed.

However Dr. Crowler wasn't done yet, "Now I'll set two cards face-down and activate Heavy Storm, and destroy every Spell and Trap card on the Field." A huge blast wind blew through the Field destroying all three players' face-downs. Jaden and Reyna frowned as their Draining Shield and Magic Cylinder were destroyed.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the Field.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jaden asked. Reyna was wondering the same thing.

Raven narrowed her eyes. _Could he…_

"Nothing's happening. Not _yet_ anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the Field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

* * *

"Those two Trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the Field were called Statue of the Wicked." Raven explained as she observed the duel with Syrus.

"It's a special Trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion added and then… "Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!"

"Meaning?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler is using his own Deck." Raven answered, plainly. "This guy doesn't want the Yuki's to enter the Academy."

And she wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

* * *

"Crowler must be using his own Deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the Deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz said.

* * *

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some applicants with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that Deck of his."

Zahara remained silent.

* * *

Back on the Field Dr. Crowler was continuing his move "Am I going too fast for you young scholars?"

"Don't worry about us teach." Jaden said with a grin.

"Yeah we can keep up with whatever you're planning." Reyna added with a similar grin.

"We'll see about that." Dr. Crowler said with a wicked smile. "I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler expected the two Yuki's to be trembling with fear as a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/3000/3000)

* * *

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"We'll see…" Zahara said.

* * *

"Now, now I hope you're not afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem." Dr. Crowler said tauntingly, but the answer he got wasn't what he expected.

"No way, I've always wanted take one on." Jaden said excitedly.

"I know I can't wait to take it down." Reyna said with excitement.

Up in the stands the dark-teal haired boy couldn't believe what he just heard. "Those two are staring down that monster without a care in the world. I guess being young does have its advantages." he said.

"Give them a break Zane at least there showing some backbone." Alexis said.

"We'll there won't be much left of it after this." Zane said. Zahara sighed at her brother.

* * *

Syrus stared at the twins with wide eyes. "Either they're really brave or nuts!"

"They could be both." Raven muttered. _But everyone's different…_

* * *

Dr. Crowler had a wicked smile on his face. "Ancient Gear Golem attack the Elemental Hero Avian with Mechanized Melee!" The giant's fist connected with the green Hero and destroyed it, but the fist continued and it hit Jaden.

**Jaden/Reyna:** 6000

**Crowler:** 7000

Reyna looked at her twin with worry. But soon her attention was diverted.

"Now I'll activate the Magic card Double Attack, when a monster I own successfully destroys an opponent's monster it can attack again." Dr. Crowler said. "Now Ancient Gear Golem, attack Elemental Hero Woodsman!" The same mechanical fist destroyed the green-brown Hero and ghosting to Reyna hitting her as well.

**Jaden/Reyna:** 5000

**Crowler:** 7000

* * *

"Hold on how come they both lost Life Points?!" Syrus questioned worriedly.

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, it can inflict the difference as damage to the opposing player." Raven explained.

"Indeed and the opposing player cannot activate any Spells or Trap cards." Bastion added.

"Oh boy…" Syrus said

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Field, both of the twin Yuki's eyes were lowered to the ground and they were both trembling that it sort of looked like they were crying.

"Now, now young scholars no reason to get all upset now." Dr. Crowler said tauntingly. Both Jaden and Reyna suddenly threw their heads back laughing.

"Who said anything about being upset, we're trembling with excitement." Reyna said laughing.

"Oh boy we're really stoked to get into the academy now." Jaden added with laughter.

This took Crowler by surprise before scowling angrily. _Don't they take a hint? They will not be permitted to pass this exam! And they will certainly not make a mockery of _my _Deck!_

_Just look at him tremble._ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _He must really be impressed by me!_

But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it.

_Winged Kuriboh?_ He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Something tells me that it belongs with you." A familiar man said handing Jaden a card face–down._

**End Flashback**

* * *

_You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too._ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision_. I guess that's a sign that I should play ya._

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image. (1/300/200)

"Next, I play a face–down and end my turn!"

"And begins mine!" Reyna called. "And I play Graceful Charity; I draw three and discard two." Reyna said as looked at her new hand. Reyna suddenly heard a bird screech, when she looked at her hand. _Stealth Bird…? _She then remembered that the guy she and Jaden ran into gave this card to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Something tells me that it belongs with you." A familiar man said handing Reyna a card face–down._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You want me to play you?" Reyna whispered, but the answer she got was a bird screech. "Alright! I play a monster in face-down defense mode and play the Magic card known as Double Summon to let me summon Elemental Hero Avian. I'll now follow up with a face-down and end my turn." A face-down monster appeared before Reyna followed by the WIND Hero and a face-down. (3/1000/1000)

"Well it seems like you young scholars haven't learned from your mistakes, but you'll learn." Dr. Crowler said evilly. "My draw," Dr. Crowler said as a card slid out. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed. Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

_Sorry Winged Kuriboh._ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's Life Points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points hasn't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take Zero Damage!"

That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

Crowler's face showed surprised.

* * *

"People like him need to not underestimate them Kuribohs." Raven said with a shake of her head.

"Well what do you know; a technique that the good doctor _didn't_ know." Alexis said smiling.

"No one can be expected to know every single technique Alexis, especially one as obscure as that." Zane retorted.

"Yeah, well _that_ kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh. Zahara laughed as well.

* * *

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" The twins snapped. Raven frowned.

"You _should_ be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my Trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his Trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out an Elemental Hero from my Deck." Jaden took his Deck out and searched for a card. "So here's Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared. (3/1200/800)

"No matter," Crowler said. He looked at his newly drawn card. "I summon the Trojan Horse!" A large wooden horse appeared. (4/1600/1200)

"But he won't be staying long as I sacrifice him to summon a second Ancient Gear Golem." An identical twin to the first Gear Golem appeared next to the first one ready for battle. (8/3000/3000)

"Now Ancient Gear Golem number two attack the face-down monster!" The second Gear Golem's fist connected and smashed a large blue wind bird. (3/700/1700)

Dr. Crowler was shocked to see his own Life Points go down.

**Jaden/Reyna: **3700

**Crowler: **6000

"This stupid gear is malfunctioning as well" Dr. Crowler said tapping angrily at the Life Point counter screen.

"Nothing's malfunctioning when Stealth Bird is flipped he inflicts a 1000 points of damage to the other player." Reyna said with a smile.

* * *

"Hmm, another effect Crowler didn't know." Raven said with a smirk. _But then again, I knew Stealth Bird had an effect, but just couldn't remember..._

* * *

"Looks like your lame little monster was able to help you out." Dr. Crowler sneered to Reyna.

"Hey!" Reyna snapped. "Like my brother said, just because you beat them doesn't mean you get the right to call them lame. Even the weakest monster can bring victory."

"Oh that's right I forget how attached you beginners get to your cards, I apologize." Dr. Crowler said without sincerity.

"You will be sorry." Reyna said seriously as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "Because, I activate _my_ face-down, the Trap card Hero Signal. So say hello to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" A copy of the Heroine of fire appeared. (3/1200/800)

"I'll end my turn and let you now." Dr. Crowler said.

"Now it's my move!" Jaden said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" The card came out of the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the Field!" Avian reappeared on the Field. (3/1000/ 1000)

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated.

"Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm. (6/2100/1200)

"And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

* * *

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK are lower than the Golem's 3000." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the lone card in Jaden's hand. _That has to be what I think it is…_

* * *

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the Field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those Heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This Field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000!" Flame Wingman was covered in fire as his ATK rose. (6/2100–3100/1200)

"Wait! What?!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Now attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled. The Flame Wingman leapt into the air and caught on fire crashing right into the first Ancient Gear Golem.

**Jaden/Reyna: **3700

**Crowler: **5900

"And now I activate my Hero's special ability! When he destroys a monster you take damage equal to its ATK!"

"What?!" Flame Wingman appeared in front of Crowler and then blasted him with fire causing his Life Points to drop.

**Jaden/Reyna: **3700

**Crowler: **2900

"I end my turn now." Jaden said.

"I still have Life Points Mr. Yuki." Dr. Crowler pointed out.

"Oh I know, but you still have one more person to deal with." Jaden stated back with a smirk.

Dr. Crowler's face paled in horror he still had one more attack to deal with, but then he regained his composure the odds of her summoning a powerful monster were slim, after all he had his best monster on the Field.

"Alright my draw!" Reyna said. She smiled as she looked at the card. "Alright, Stealth Bird this is for you! I also play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Reyna said as the same monsters that Jaden summoned appeared now there were two of them. (6/2100/1200)

And just like with Jaden's Flame Wingman, Reyna's jumped to a building and stood at the tippy top. He stared down at the last Golem.

"And thanks to Skyscraper being out Flame Wingman's ATK goes up by 1000!" Like with Jaden's Fusion, Reyna's Flame Wingman was covered in fire as his ATK rose. (6/2100–3100/1200)

Dr. Crowler had a look of horror on his face; he knew what was coming next.

"Judging by the look on your face I'd said you know what's coming next." Reyna said with a smile. "Go Flame Wingman attack the last Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorch!" Reyna yelled as her Flame Wingman delivered a flaming sidekick to the Ancient Gear Golem.

**Jaden/Reyna: **3700

**Crowler: **2800

"And due to Flame Wingman's effect you take damage equal to your Golem's ATK!"

**Jaden/Reyna: **3700

**Crowler: **0

"How could I lose using my own personal Deck?" Dr. Crowler was asking himself in shock, as his Gear Golem fell apart and fell on top of him.

There were several gasps of shock from the crowd over Dr. Crowler's loss, Chazz was just watching with wide eyes and gritted teeth.

"That's game." Jaden and Reyna said as they both did a victory pose.

"They did it!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice I could use the competition." Bastion said.

Raven smirked and folded her arms over her chest. _Nicely done, they are what I call good competition._

"Those two have a bright future ahead." Alexis said smiling; Zane said nothing and just merely walked off. Zahara looked at her twin with disappointment.

Jaden and Reyna stopped celebrating their victory and looked at their new cards Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird.

"It was all thanks to you guys." Jaden said.

"Now let's face Duel Academy together partners." Reyna added. Both cards seemed to give a wink in response.

* * *

**Well here's the end of the first chapter!**

**Read & Review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**OK I know I said in Eternal Bonds this story was on hold, well change in plans! This is story is no longer on hold, but neither is Eternal Bonds! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I was originally going to have Raven duel Raizou but decided to drop it. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **Same

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy**

It's been three days since the entrance exams. It was early in the morning and Raven was at her home getting ready to go to the Kaiba Dome where the helicopter will take them to Duel Academy.

Raven stared at a picture frame that sat on the wall near the front door. It was a picture of a woman with long dark hair and pale purple eyes, but unlike Raven, there were pupils.

"Mom…I'll find you…" Raven unclipped her choker from around her neck and held it in her hand. "Mom… I'll make you proud." Just as she put her choker back on there was a bright light.

"Huh?" She looked down on the table right underneath her mother's picture and her eyes widen. Sitting on the table was a Deck…

"What on Earth…?" Raven slowly moved her hand to the Deck, she felt like it was calling to her. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed put it into another Deck case and then grabbed her bags and raced out the door.

* * *

Later on the helicopter that was taking them to Duel Academy, Raven found herself laughing. She looked as Jaden and Reyna slept soundly while Syrus was watching the scenery through the window. Decoy was stationed on Raven's left shoulder.

_"Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." _

Raven and most of the students, did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights.

It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out, was the building in the center of the island. It was silver color, surrounded by four tan Obelisk like pillars. And there were three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

Raven stared at the island with wide eyes.

_"Next stop Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."_

As soon as it landed, the freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the jackets they'll be wearing. Raven wore a red sleeveless vest with white trimming, indicating that she was placed in Slifer Red.

Raven turned to see Bastion wearing a yellow jacket and Jaden, Syrus, and Reyna were wearing red jacket. _So Bastion is in Ra and Jaden, Syrus and Reyna are in Slifer, like me, cool._

Raven also noticed that some of the other students were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue.

She also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. _Hmm, I'll have to fix this…_

After about half an hour or so the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was in a coattail blazer like the blue blazers, but a darker red.

**"Welcome, Elite Duelists."** The bald man greeted. **"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."**

Raven noticed that Jaden was half asleep, standing up by the way, while Reyna was fighting not to fall sleep. She silently laughed.

**"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."** He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, everyone walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Raven was checking on her Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and what not.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying at Slifer." Raven said.

"Hey Bastion are you in red too?" Raven looked up and saw Jaden sitting near a stone decoration in the courtyard with Syrus. Reyna was next to Jaden.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself, "Let's see…yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh…" Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer, "So that's how it works…"

Raven and Reyna looked at each other before laughing.

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now?" Bastion asked exasperated.

"Hey ever think, that I was color-blind?" Jaden said defensively.

"Well are you?" Bastion asked.

"Nope, but I could've been." Jaden said with a grin. Bastion then started to leave.

"We'll see you around Bastion." Jaden said with a smile.

"I think not your dorm is that way" Bastion said pointing to the west.

* * *

The new Slifers went in the direction Bastion and said and as they neared, they saw their dorm.

The place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said… "This isn't a dorm; it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Raven crossed her arms. "Syrus its better than nothing."

"Good point." And he and Jaden went up the stairs.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna unpack." Raven said and headed to the door next to them.

"Same here. See ya bro, Syrus." Reyna followed Raven into the next room, which was right to Jaden and Syrus'.

* * *

"Well like I said before, it's better than nothing." Raven said as she and Reyna looked into their shared room.

The room was like the normal Slifer bedroom, however theirs instead of having bunk bed, had two twin-sized beds against the walls. A small table stood by both.

"Well better start unpacking."

"Yup." Reyna said.

Within a few minutes the girls had their things unpacked and put away. Raven took the bed on the right side and Reyna took the one on the left. On the right wall were posters of famous Duel Monsters, including Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and Red-Eyes B. Dragon. On Reyna's side was a poster of the Elemental Heroes, the element-based ones and nature-based ones.

Raven took the last item out of her bag. It was a picture of her with her mother…ten years ago.

"Who's that?" Reyna asked looking at the picture.

"Oh it's a picture of me and my mom before she vanished. I was only five when she went missing…"

"Oh I'm sorry about your loss. I would probably lose it if I lost Jaden or Hayden."

Raven turned to Reyna. "Hayden?"

"My other brother. Older. He was a student here too; he's studying abroad right now."

"Ah"

There was silence between them before Raven spoke up again.

"Well that's something we have in common." Raven said. "We're both in Slifer Red and we both love to duel!"

The girls laughed. They were going to be great friends and roommates.

"I'm going to go change be back." Raven said grabbing a few things from her bag.

"OK. I'm going to change too." Reyna said.

Raven then went into the washhouse and changed. When she came back to the room, she was wearing her Slifer Red jacket, left open, over a black turtleneck sweater, a black skirt (it stops just before her knees) and white knee-length high heeled boots. She also had fingerless gloves.

And like she said, Reyna changed into something different as well. She was in a Slifer Red vest over a black sleeveless-turtleneck shirt, white knee-length denim shorts, knee-length stockings, and a black belt that slacked a little off her right hip with a black deck box with a red dragon on the cover. She also had a pair of red shoulder-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles and red and black running shoes.

* * *

A little while later, Raven and Reyna met up with Jaden and Syrus and they started to explore the campus when they found the entrance to a stadium. They veered into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"That's true." Syrus said, but then became worried about something. "But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this is our campus," he pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"So no Slifer Red slackers allowed!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

"Is that so?" Raven said with a frown.

Raizou smirked, "That's right," he pointed to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" Raven turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds allowed here!" Torimaki sneered.

Syrus turned to them, "Oh…sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden, Reyna, and Raven.

The brunette shrugged, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," he pointed to the blue students, "one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!" he offered.

The blue haired student looked at the Yuki twins for a few moments, "Wait a minute…you're those kids!"

Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, the brown haired student turned his head, "Hey Chazz! The ones who beat Dr. Crowler are here!" he called out.

All four Slifers turned to see a taller boy in blue with spiky black hair and dark cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular.

Jaden waved at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're…Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. The kid growled as the Slifer girls started to laugh.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" the blue haired teen snapped. His partner nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!"

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Impossible…"

"What did you just say?" the first Obelisk hissed.

"I said it's impossible for him to be the next King of games…'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explained with a grin. The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden, "You? A Slifer Slacker the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it you two!" a cold voice ordered.

Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, "Maybe the new kid is right. He did beat Crowler after all…and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes some skill to pull that off,"

"Aw, thanks," Jaden said.

"Or maybe it was just pure luck…" Chazz snorted ignoring Jaden's thanks, "I'd say we find that out right now,"

Jaden's grin became bigger, "Bring it!" he challenged.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew…" said a new voice.

They all turned to see an Obelisk student walk up to them, Alexis Rhodes.

"Wow…who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly to no one in particular.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses, your making our house look bad."

Chazz scoffed. "Let's go guys." Torimaki and Raizou followed Chazz out of the arena.

Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena.

"Sorry about him," She said as she turned to the Slifers, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Ah, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden, surprised at his reaction.

Jaden shrugged, "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I could take him down in one turn!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really Jaden?"

"Well two turns…ok, maybe two and a half turns." Alexis started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. But you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

"Whoa we get feasts!?" Jaden asked with excitement. Alexis nodded.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Lady Obelisk, "Oh what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly, "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!" And with that he and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as he left.

Raven and Reyna laughed at Jaden. Reyna quickly raced after her brother. "I'll do short intro, name's Raven Avalon, and the girl is Jaden's twin sister. So later." Raven then raced after the other Slifers.

Alexis watched as the four Slifers left. "This will sure be a fun time this year." Alexis said to herself as she left for her dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background.

The Ra yellow dorm, it was better than Slifer Red, but it wasn't as luxurious as the Obelisks, but they still had great food you'd find at restaurants. Not to mention the Headmaster of Ra Yellow, who he introduced himself as Professor Sartyr, was the one that cooked it.

But at the Slifer Dorm…

The food there makes you feel like ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food.

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" One student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough teacher, normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a scowl. But in a friendly tone he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

Reyna and Raven laughed at Jaden. _This place won't be so boring after all. _Raven thought.

* * *

Later that night, when Raven was in her room, she heard some movement from next door. When she opened her door, she saw Jaden and Syrus running off somewhere.

_Where's Jaden heading?_ But before she decided to follow them, she saw Reyna chase after her brother. _Nah, Reyna's got them. _Raven headed to her room.

One inside Raven took out that Deck that she took before leaving home. _What was that Deck? _She pulled it out and flipped through it. Her eyes widen. "No way..."

* * *

**What did Raven see? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Love's Duel

**Wow! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer:** Same

**Claimer:** OC's © Me and PrincessAnime08

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love's Duel**

It was morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. The seating chart was set so that the first years were at the bottom and the higher years were going up. But since that dorm color thing's got most Obelisk Blue kids feeling that they are better than the Yellows or the Reds, it was more like the blue were higher up with the yellows in the middle or sides and the reds at the bottom. So basically, Alexis and Chazz were at the top, Bastion in the middle, and Raven, Reyna, Syrus and Jaden at the bottom.

Back to the school, as all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up…

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards." Alexis addressed to the entire class.

"Perfect!" Crowler said, happily. "Outstanding! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

Raven rolled her eyes. Suddenly the spirit form of Decoy Dragon appeared in front of her. Raven looked down at the little dragon. He leaned his head to the side and his eyes seemed to say, "He really hates Ras and Slifers?"

_Yeah, seems Crowler hates the lower dorms. _Raven thought to her dragon.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eying the Slifers until he found a perfect vic… I mean candidate. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused the little, light blue–haired boy to jump to his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

Raven shook her head. _Poor Sy._

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud. Chazz was smirking but Alexis was shaking her head at everyone laughing.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined over the laughter.

"Relax, Sy…" Jaden said, trying to calm him down. "You totally got this one!"

"I think not!" Crowler interrupted. "Sit down." Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues and some of the yellows to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said, feeling down on his luck.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, after all, my sister and I are Slifers and we beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief. Now it was Slifer's turn to burst out laughing. Even Alexis chuckled a bit when she heard that.

_That's it! I won't this slacker in my school for another second! _Crowler thought, fuming. _I'll see to it that he's expelled from here permanently._

* * *

Later that day… everyone made their way to their next class, which thankfully, was being taught by the Slifer Red Headmaster…

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling some that might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

"By the way," Syrus whispered to Jaden who was dozing off during Banner's lecture. "Thanks, Jay."

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked, sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Reyna noticed Banner looking towards her brother and Syrus. "Uh-oh…"

Jaden turned to see Banner walking to them. "I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

Syrus stood up from his seat like he did during Crowler's lecture, "Uh, Yes?"

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless, you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter was had at Syrus's expense as the boy picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." He then picked up a mirror and start placing red lipstick on his lips. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "The big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. He placed the letter into what he thought was Jaden's, after seeing his boots at the bottom of it and left as quick as possible.

During the gym class, while most of the students were being introduced to their gym instructor, Syrus, however, was running late.

"Lousy girl's gym!" He said to himself. "Why did they have to make the signs so small?" He ran inside and opened the locker and noticed Jaden's shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker." As if by some divine movement, he also noticed envelope that fell literally onto Syrus's feet. "What's this?" He noticed the lipstick smudge. "This isn't Jaden's, somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter. "Wonder what this says?"

_From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

_Endearingly,_

_Alekis Rodes._

Syrus nearly passed out after he wrote it. "This is way better than what my mom writes me!" He exclaimed and started having a daydream about him and Alexis getting together.

* * *

Syrus made it to the girl's campus where he was thought he was going to meet Alexis at. Little did he know, Crowler was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, wearing a tight black leotard.

_This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! _Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. _I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled! _But he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called out. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out seeing him here.

"That's not Jaden; it's that field spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble, if you were a male that is…

"What's a boy doing here!?" A girl called cried out, alerting the other girls.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. He then covered his mouth and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. But it wasn't him the girls spotted; it was poor, little Syrus. The guy didn't have a chance as a crowd of angry girls in their pajamas surrounded him, tied him up and brought him into the dorm for questioning...

* * *

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy, a black haired girl asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. She also brought Alexis, still in her uniform to confirm it. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis.

"Uh, hello…" Jasmine, a brunette girl, retorted. "Alexis is really tall and skilled at dueling, and you're really short and an amateur."

"But it's true!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Just read it!" Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it.

"Syrus, my name's not spelled right." She said.

"So you don't love me?" He asked. The girls groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the front of the envelope. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him.

"Aw, I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" The young Slifer complained.

"Sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized. "Guess we have no reason to keep you here."

"Hold on, he could've written the note as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine wasn't ready to let this go.

"So we should turn him in then? Mindy asked.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The girls looked up in the balcony seeing Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus, so she wouldn't see him as well. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine." Alexis said to the Obelisk Headmistress. "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

"Well I hope so, it's nearly Midnight!" Miss Fontaine said as she headed back to her room. "And I have Pilates in the morning." As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls…" Alexis said, putting a smirk. "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden over here."

"What for?" Mindy asked.

"Remember what we were discussing earlier?" Alexis asked. "We're gonna find out how good Jaden really is…"

* * *

Back in the red dorm in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room, Jaden was playing a video game; Reyna was at the small table organizing her Deck, and Chumley was sleeping. Raven had gone into hers and Reyna's room, she said she had something to do, but didn't say what.

"Alright three move combo." Jaden said to himself as he was pressing several buttons.

Reyna laughed at her brother before turning back to her Deck. "Okay Woodsman, Ocean, and Terra Firma, Avian goes with Burstinatrix and the Flame Wingman and -."

The ringing of Jaden's Duel Pilot interrupted her mumbling. Jaden put his video game down and answered his PDA, but it had a blank screen and a distorted voice.

[_We have your roommate Syrus hostage.] _The voice sounded deep and mysterious. [_If you want him back, come over to the girls' dorm….]_

Reyna and Jaden shared a look and then nodded. They were going to save Syrus. Both grabbed their Duel Disks and Decks and raced out.

* * *

When they arrived at the girl's dorm all three girls were waiting for them with Syrus still tied up.

"Hey Jaden, Reyna." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey Sy what's up?" Jaden and Reyna asked at the same time.

"Nothing except that I'm the biggest loser here." Syrus said sadly.

"Your friend trespassed onto the girl's dorms." Jasmine said.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "You're joking."

"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked.

"That's right and now that you're here Jaden, you're trespassing as well." Mindy said.

"That's right if you don't want us to report you, you'll have to beat me in a duel." Alexis said smirking.

"A duel all right." Jaden said excited.

"Wait, you can't threaten me with expulsion since I am a girl and this is the _girls' _campus." Reyna said. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"You're here as a witness, for when Jaden loses to an Obelisk to prove that a Slifer Red can't beat an Obelisk Blue." Jasmine said.

"Oh really? Well this duel is about to prove you wrong." Reyna shot back.

"Let's get this duel on the road." Jaden said.

The three Obelisk girls went into one boat, while the three Slifers, Syrus had been untied, got into their row boat on the lake facing each other with Jaden and Alexis standing on the front of the boat with their Duel Disks ready.

A fair distance away from the group Dr. Crowler was wading in the water with his black wet suit. "How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Ready?" Alexis asked

"Oh yeah." Jaden answered.

"DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

**Alexis: **4000

**Jaden: **4000

"Get your game on, Alexis." Jaden challenged.

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. (4/1200/1600)

"I'm also playing one card face-down."

**Alexis: **4000

**Jaden: **4000

"Time to throw down," Jaden announced as he started his turn. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. The hero of thunder appeared on the lake, in a flash of lightning. (4/1600/1400)

"And next I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" The hero fired bolts of lightning at the ballerina.

"Hold it right there," Alexis called. "I'm activating the Trap card Double Passé!" Alexis' Trap revealed a Flamenco dancer in a red dress, dancing in the spot light. The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

**Alexis: **2400

**Jaden: **4000

"Double Passé turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her ATK go up by 600!" (7/1200–1800/1600)

"Oh great," Jaden groaned as the monster danced, spun and round–housed kick Jaden in the ribs.

**Alexis: **2400

**Jaden: **2200

"Jaden!" Syrus said worriedly

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm okay." Jaden reassured as he regained his balance.

Jaden looked up at Alexis. "You're something else," Jaden murmured, "Sacrificing your own Life Points just to get to mine."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love." Jaden returned, joking.

"Yeah, you're sweet too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She drew a card. "Ooh, I'm going to summon Blade Skater in attack mode." Another gray–skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. (4/1400/1500)

"And I'm going to play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (7/2100/800)

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

**Alexis: **2400

**Jaden: **1700

"So much for Sparkman," Jaden said.

Alexis's friends cheered for her as she took the lead.

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy said.

"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Jaden said starting his turn. "First I'm going to play the Field Spell Fusion Gate." He slid it into the Field Spell slot. "With this, I can summon Fusion Monsters without a Polymerization card." He showed Alexis his Avian and Burstinatrix monster cards before stashing them in his pocket, "So first I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Without fusion sequence, Flame Wingman just appeared in normal light flash. (6/2100/1200)

"Okay, looks like it's going to be one Fusion Monster against another." Alexis said, staring down the Elemental HERO with a confident smile. "Although, since they have the same number of ATK, they'll both be destroyed."

"Not after I play this Spell, Kishido Spirit!" The Spell card showed a warrior with white armor. When Jaden played it, a white ring flashed through water before disappearing. "Now Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of ATK and not be destroyed. And thanks to his super power, when he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her ATK. Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done his homework," Alexis muttered.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range.

But Cyber Blader remained, when the smoke cleared!

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?" Jaden said, confused at the results.

"Simple, Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster." Alexis explained.

"But that would mean that…"

"That neither of us loses Life Points."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Well I guess you got me."

"Oh when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." Alexis drew her next card. "Like now, for example, I play the Equip Spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into something that resembling a tri–pronged blaster. (7/2100–3600/800–2300)

"Uh–oh, you might want to brace yourselves for this one, Sy 'ol buddy," Jaden told Syrus.

"Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral–shaped lightning blast spat out of the transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden had to cover his face from the shock.

**Alexis: **2400

**Jaden: **200

"Uh–oh, your Life Points are looking a little low," Alexis teased.

"Hope you didn't unpack yet." Mindy taunted.

"Because when you lose it's so long Duel Academy." Jasmine added.

"Oh no!" Syrus yelled in panic.

"Jaden." Reyna said worried about the boys being expelled.

"Don't worry guys it's not going to happen." Jaden promised.

_You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep._ Alexis thought.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't keep._ Jaden thought.

_Jaden you better not be making a promise you can't keep._ Reyna thought.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver, _Jaden thought. _The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now. _"Here it goes!" Jaden drew a card. It was Monster Reborn.

"Perfect," Jaden said making Alexis react.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode, rise up!" The burly hero appeared not even shielding itself. (4/800/2000)

"And now I play Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The armored hero appeared from a vortex emitted by the card. (4/1600/1400)

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more ATK than either of them."

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can summon someone who can!" The two monsters stood back to back and started spinning. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, come on out!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow–armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity. (6/2400/1600)

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more ATK at 3600." Alexis told him

"I know, I know," Jaden said dismissively. "But one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original ATK are less than his own."

"Wait, original ATK?"

"That's right, ATK without any kind of enhancement."

"But…before I played Fusion Weapon, her ATK were just 2100." Alexis felt like she was in trouble.

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." The Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. "And you know what the best part is, Alexis? I still have his attack left to use on you. Voltic Thunder!" This time bolts of electricity came out of both of its hands and converged on Alexis.

**Alexis: **0

**Jaden: **200

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, not even sure if what just happened had happened. Syrus and Reyna cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

"Oh Alexis?" Jasmine said shocked.

"What just happened?" Mindy added.

"You did it, way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"You did it!" Reyna cheered high-fiving Jaden.

"That's game!" Jaden said doing his victory salute.

After the duel was done both boats pulled up to each other so that they were side by side, and both groups were facing each other.

"Alright I won the duel, so I'll be taking Syrus back." Jaden reminded.

"Alright we'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis said.

"Hmph, well if you asked me I still say we should report them in for trespassing." Jasmine said.

"Well no one asked you." Alexis retorted.

"Uh Alexis?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"Jaden beat me fair and square, and that's all there is to it, they proved that a Slifer can beat an Obelisk." Alexis said with authority.

"No, there's more to it than that, yeah you got game." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Alexis said slightly confused.

"Yeah, you got skills." Reyna said with a smile.

"Catch you later." Jaden said as he began rowing the boat and Reyna and Syrus waved good bye.

_Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in, _Alexis thought. _This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without._

_I've never seen Alexis act this way, _Jasmine thought. _I wonder… is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Crowler also watched Jaden's departing dinghy. "Lucky brat," he hissed. "But I'll find a way to expel him yet… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Reyna and Raven's room, Raven was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.

Raven sighed. "Well since there's no point in me going to sleep," she sat up and walked to her desk. "I might as well go through my Deck and come up with different strategies."

As soon as she laid her cards on the floor, Raven heard the door open. She looked up to see Reyna walk through. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Now _where _were you?"

Reyna turned to her roommate. "Um out?" Raven raised her eyebrow. "OK, Jaden and I had to save Sy's butt from being expelled." Raven stared at the brown-haired red-eyed girl. Reyna gave a nervous smile.

Raven smiled and waved her hand. "No worries." and went back to her Deck.

Reyna noticed all her cards. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of new strategies since I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Ah." Reyna took her own Deck out. "How about we come up with strategies…together. You know in case we ever have to Team up."

Raven smiled. "Sure."

Reyna sat across to the blonde-haired girl and laid her cards out. The girls were at that for two hours until…

"Hey Reyna?" Reyna looked up. "Why don't we have a duel?" Raven picked up her Deck. "Just cards." She smirked.

Reyna smirked back. "You are on!"

Raven and Reyna laid their cards on a duel matt, which Raven got from her bag, and…

"GAME ON!" They exclaimed, softly.

* * *

**Until then, later! R&R!**


	4. Testing Day

**Here's my first update in the month of May(which is also my last month of college! Yahoo!) Anyway here's the fourth chapter, its gonna feature a Triple Duel! If you see any errors please either leave in a review or PM me and I will try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing**

**Claimer: Same thing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Testing Day**

It was now the day before the first promotional exam of the year. The lecture was being given to the class by Professor Banner. The first day was so the students can get to know the teachers well, but since then, they changed the class schedule around. As of now, Professor Banner was the last teacher for the day. As class ended, Professor Banner spoke up before the students left.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me." Professor Banner informed. "The written exam will start at exactly 9:00. And after, the dueling exams will start at 2:00 in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay where they are. So study well children!" The students then got up and left the classroom and into the hallways.

* * *

The next morning, both Raven and Reyna were enjoying their peaceful sleep, but they were going to get the wakeup call of their lives.

Stealth Bird and Moonlight Dragon (in a smaller form) appeared in spirit form. Both looked at their masters and then at each other. They smirked.

Both jumped off the ground and then began to flap their wings creating a strong breeze, which actually got them to wake up.

"I'M AWAKE!" Both girls shouted shooting up in their beds.

When they looked to the side they saw Stealth Bird and Moonlight Dragon laughing.

"Not funny!" both girls yelled to their spirits.

Moonlight Dragon stopped laughing first. _"Um yes it was!"_

"Whatever." The Slifer girls said as they got up and dressed.

* * *

Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner most of the students were well into the test already. The Obelisks and Ras were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is.

"You have forty–five minutes left to finish your test." Banner said to all the students, taking the test. Or at least, everyone that's not asleep. Syrus was falling asleep after all the all–night crammed up studying he was doing.

As Raven walked down to hand Banner her test she heard Syrus mutter, "counters a Field Spell which counters" Syrus said drowsily. He didn't even answer a single question on the test.

_Guess he pulled an all-nighter._ Raven handed Banner her test and walked back to her seat. Soon Reyna handed her test in as well.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam" Syrus woke up to Jaden's smiling face. Raven looked as well to see the brown-haired Slifer.

Raven turned to Reyna. _"He is usually like this?"_

Reyna mouthed back. _"Sometimes."_

"You're here." Syrus smiled a bit.

"You two want to keep it down?" Chazz said from his seat up top. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I always plan on passing; it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden" The argument was cut short when Banner called him. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

"Be there in a jiff!" He said as he went to get his exam.

_He _better _be. _Alexis thought. _We're already about 15 minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even finish._

_Look at him._ Bastion thought. _Tardy and puerile, if only he applied himself, he would be a great duelist._

* * *

After the last test was handed in Banner said, "All right, children, the written exam is now over. Now please walk and don't run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here_?_!"

"Oh dear"

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students got up from their seats and started running out. Only Alexis and Chazz walked out. Raven and Reyna walked over to Jaden and Syrus who were fast asleep. Raven leaned over and said, "OI THE TEST IS OVER!"

"Aaahhhhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Both of them looked to see Reyna, Bastion and Raven. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Then what'll be the point of waking you up then?" Raven said with a shrug.

Jaden yawned, "Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now." Bastion answered walking over to the Slifers.

"Oh man" Syrus groaned sadly. "I blew it I studied all night for nothing."

"You know, if this were a class for melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden said.

"Anyways, everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they're all gone." Bastion said.

"Really_?_! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! C'mon Syrus! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" He said as he grabbed Syrus, much to the latter's dismay, and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Reyna shouted after her brother.

Soon only Raven, Bastion, and Professor Banner were left.

"Are you gonna go too?" Raven asked Bastion.

"No. One errant card and the delicate balance of my Deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

Raven blinked, "O…K." She watched as Bastion left the room.

"Oh Raven," Professor Banner called making the Jewel Beast duelist turned to him. "Before you leave, I have something for you."

"Oh?" Raven wondered as she walked down the steps and to Banner's front desk. "What is it?"

"It's this." Professor Banner said as took it out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a small box with a note attached to it.

"A pack of cards_?_"

"Yes. Chancellor Sheppard got it by mail earlier this morning." Banner explained.

"I see. Thanks Professor." And with that Raven left to classroom and headed out.

* * *

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get first dibs on the rare cards before anybody else… then a group of guards suddenly came running towards the card shop and formed two lines to make an aisle.

"Oh children!" the Captain called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them." The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table… but it was empty!

Every student fell down anime style before getting back up. "Where'd they all go?!" A student demanded.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied. The crowd then went away, with their heads hung low.

* * *

Later, Reyna, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

"Excuse me, counter-girl?" Reyna, Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some!" Jaden complained.

"Not one!" Reyna finished.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

* * *

After lunch, Raven was in her room getting ready to read the letter, and Red-Eyes Light Dragon (in a smaller form) appeared on her shoulder.

_"Raven who's the letter from?"_ He asked.

"Don't know Red-Eyes." Raven answered as she now opened the note. Her eyes widen, as did Red-Eyes. Raven looked around and saw no one. She quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_I hope that this pack of cards and note came to you alright. Inside, are ten brand new cards I made specifically for your Deck. Use them well. Also, good luck finding your Mother. There is also something that might interest you in the bottom of the box; it was your mother's._

_Signed, Maximillion Pegasus_

Raven smiled sadly. "He always knows how to make me feel better."

_"Yes he does. Sooo what are the cards?" _Raven looked at her dragon.

"Oh Red-Eyes…" But Raven opened the cards and her eyes widen. "Wow some new Spells and Traps!" She looked down into the box and her eyes widen. "No…way…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." Raizou said.

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"I'll say, your followers must be very weak, to be dependent on rare cards." A feminine voice said from the top of the stairs. Chazz and his two lackeys looked up and saw an Obelisk girl with red hair and green eyes leaning against a wall. Next to her was another female Obelisk but with black hair and purple highlights and amber-gold eyes.

"Hey Era, Venus, what are you guys hanging around here?" Chazz questioned.

"No reason, really just hanging out until it's time for the field test." Venus explained.

"By the way we heard that you almost lost to Jaden Yuki." Era added.

"Heh the key word being, 'almost.'" Chazz shot back.

"Touché." Venus said.

"Well if you're looking for some I might be able to help you." The five Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are _you_?" Chazz asked.

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the guy who took all of the rare cards!"

"Rare cards, _what_ rare cards? Oh, you mean _these_?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of the disguise," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about _now_!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself.

"Oh, it's just Crowler" Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler feel down anime-style.

"You know you looked a lot better covered up." Chazz commented. Era couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his comment, which caused Chazz to smirk at her.

"Yes well, I have a plan to make us all look good, and those Slifer Slackers look like the third-rate duelists they really are." Dr. Crowler said. "Chazz, you, Era and Venus will be those Slifer Slackers' opponents during the field tests."

The three said Obelisks looked surprised. "How?" Venus asked.

"Yeah how?" Era added.

"We're not even in the same dorm. They won't let be their opponents." Chazz added.

"They? I am they. You just make sure to use these rare cards to put those Slifer Slackers in their place." Dr. Crowler said smiling evilly,

"Alright I'm in." Chazz said.

"I'm in too, but I won't be using the rare cards, I'll win using my own Deck." Era said.

"Ditto that." Venus said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Raven, Reyna, Jaden and Syrus were sitting on the bleachers waiting for their turns.

"Hello kids." Dr. Crowler said from behind them.

"Hey teach." Jaden said.

"What's happening?" Reyna asked.

_He's being…nice? _Raven thought.

"Oh nothing except I prepared special opponents for the three of you to duel." Dr. Crowler said pointing to Jaden, Reyna and Raven.

"Really?" Jaden asked excitement in his tone.

"Who are they?" Reyna asked with equal excitement

"Now, now don't want to ruin the surprise no do we?" Dr. Crowler said. "I hope you both managed to get some rare cards to strengthen your decks."

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to field test 2."**

"Awesome looks like I'm up first." Jaden cheered.

"Looks like Jaden's the lucky winner, and gets to see who his special opponent is." Dr. Crowler said snickering.

"Go kick butt Jay." Reyna cheered.

"Go luck Jay." Syrus cheered.

"Best of Luck." Raven added.

Jaden went down to gym floor and to his designated field, and came face to face with his opponent who turned out to be none other than Chazz.

"You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and its Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your Deck's up to snuff."

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Syrus thought.

_This is clearly a Trap, _Bastion thought. _Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this._

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"Say what_?_! Is he crazy_?_!" Bastion gasped.

"Nope!" Reyna said smiling at her brother.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their Decks into their Duel Disks and drew their starting Hand with Crowler running out of the way.

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought! My draw!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

_"Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. _Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz._ "You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden summoned a bulky rock warrior in defense mode. (4/800/2000)

"And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what _I_ got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler._ "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my Deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his Deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V – Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Oh no, not those" Raven groaned.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of the Continuous Spell Frontline Base, it lets me summon a Level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W–Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/2000/2100)

"All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!" Chazz said welcoming his new monster. "But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability."

"That's not good," Jaden muttered.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"Ditto." Raven said.

"By sending a card to the Graveyard, I can force one of your Monsters into attack mode!" Clayman rose to attack mode. "So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your Life Points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles and destroyed Clayman.

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2800

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card face-down." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the Field.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting _warmed_ up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms. (4/1600/1400)

"And I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" Chazz said as a blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/1800/1500)

"Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared**. **(4/1500/1300)

"Wait, X _and_ Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing"

"Now I play my face-down card," Chazz said as his Trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a Monster back from the Graveyard. And I choose" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/1500/1600)

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"Oh no!" Raven gasped.

"Huh?" Reyna asked.

"That's right; it's Y – Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/2800/2600)

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 ATK each," Bastion said.

Onyx Snake appeared, in a small form, and curled around Raven's neck. _"He's going to summon something big, isn't he?"_

_You go that right Onyx. _Raven mentally said.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (8/3000/2800)

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry; didn't I mention VWXYZ's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the Field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your Life Points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a Trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden called as his face-down flipped up.

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the Field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my Hand and if it's a Monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

"Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode." The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (3/1200/800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your Monsters into attack mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your Life Points will too."

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my Deck ready to get at you. This isn't over; it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card and gasped. "Hey, this is"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Excuse me, counter-girl?" Reyna, Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"_

_"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table._

_"We said some, not one," Jaden and Reyna complained._

_"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my Deck."_

_"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered._

_"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if what if you fail?"_

_"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence._

_"Reyna?" _

_"I'm good."_

_"Yoo–hoo! Auto club!" A voice said from the counter, it was the same heavyset woman that Jaden helped out._

_"Oh hey there Miss uh"_

_"Dorothy." The heavyset woman said._

_"Got it. So you work here too?" Jaden asked._

_"No, I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?" Dorothy said._

_"No, it's totally sweet."_

_"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked._

_"Oh uh, I think it was the carburetor." Jaden smiled goofily._

_"By the way, I have something for you." Dorothy said making her giggle as Jaden and Syrus looked at her. "Just call it a thank you for helping me. Now I know I said we ran out of cards, but I did hideaway few." She said as he pulled a few packs of cards. "For polite students like yourself. Maybe you can put them to some good use. When you're not fixing cars that is." Jaden said look at her and the packs of cards dumbfounded. And that's an understatement._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed in agreement. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (1/300/200)

As Jaden summoned his Kuriboh, Raven's Kuriboh appeared on her head.

"_Coo_!" It said, as if it were cheering on its friend. Raven smiled.

Suddenly, all most of the females in the crowd squealed at its cuteness with Winged Kuriboh actually sweat dropping at this. "And I'll throw down a face-down." Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"Let's hope that face-down of his helps." Raven muttered.

_I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing._ Alexis thought looking at Jaden wide–eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said as he drew a card. "There's about to be a fried furball on the Field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"I don't have to, that's _his_ job." Chazz said pointing at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" A giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried.

_Secret weapon time_. Jaden ditched two cards to his Graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the Graveyard, I can activate my face-down card Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!" Crowler cried. Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it is," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was now wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon with extremely large angelic–like wings. (10/300/200)

"And it gets better, by sacrificing itself; Winged Kuriboh destroys all Monsters in attack mode and deflects their ATK back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was reflected back at the machine and it was destroyed.

**Chazz:** 1000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped at this. "Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand Life Points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right Monster and you'll be finished."

"You're bluffing!"

"Maybe, but it _would_ be interesting if that happened right? Here goes something!" Jaden drew a card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!" The feathered Elemental Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators. (3/1000/1000)

"Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across at Chazz.

**Chazz:** 0

**Jaden:** 1000

* * *

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily at the end of Jaden and Chazz's duel.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh nothing I uh have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game," Jaden said doing his signature pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will" Chazz hissed and walked off.

* * *

**"Reyna Yuki, please report to field 3 for your field test."**

"My turn to show them what I'm made of." Reyna said.

"Good luck Reyna." Syrus encouraged.

"Thanks Sy." Reyna thanked.

_Chances are Dr. Crowler, has a special opponent for Reyna as well._ Bastion thought as he watched Reyna walked toward her test field.

As Reyna reached her field arena she passed Jaden high-fiving him before reaching her field, where a pretty Obelisk girl with waist-length purple-red hair and green eyes was waiting, the girl wore a standard Obelisk girl uniform, with blue fingerless gloves, blue boots, the only difference was that on her collar was pin in the shape of a wing.

"Hi, you must be my opponent." Reyna said.

"Yes I am my name is Era Falcon." Era introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reyna Yuki." Reyna introduced back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard all about you, your brother, and Raven Avalon, and how you three are the rising stars of the Slifer Red Dorm." Era said.

"That's impressive, how do you know about us?" Reyna asked

"You two are the talk of Duel Academy, but don't worry I'm not like those other Obelisks I don't care about your rank, I just care about how much passion you put into dueling." Era explained.

"Okay that's cool I just have two questions." Reyna said.

"Okay what are they?" Era asked.

"You're not going to use any rare cards against me? And you're not going to take insanely long turns either?" Reyna questioned.

"Nope, you'll be going up against my Deck as is, and I won't take my turns longer than they should be." Era said.

"Ladies if you please." A duel proctor that was supervising urged wanting the duel to get started.

"Oh alright." Era and Reyna said at the same time.

"You ready?" Era asked.

"Oh yeah!" Reyna said.

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

**Era:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

"Alright I'll go first!" Era declared drawing her sixth card. "And I play Bird Face in attack mode!" A large humanoid shaped bird appeared, it had brown and golden brown feathers, it had a bird face with a small horn coming from its forehead, yellow feathers covering its face, blonde hair coming from the back of its head, and on its chest it had blue armor. (4/1600/1600)

"And I'll place one card face-down and call it a turn." Era said finishing her turn.

"Alright my go! I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode, but I'm not done yet I play Double Summon and call out Elemental Hero Lady Heat to join the fun." Reyna said. As the male hero in a red white body suit appeared in a flash of fire and his feminine counterpart appeared in the same flash of fire both ready for battle. (4/1600/1200), (4/1300/1000)

"Starting out with two FIRE-Type monsters, that's pretty bold." Era complimented.

"Thank you that Bird Face of yours looks pretty cool too." Reyna complimented back. "But that Bird Face of yours won't be around long, because Elemental Hero Heat attacks Bird Face!" Reyna declared as Elemental Hero Heat charged across the field with a flaming fist.

"What?" Era exclaimed "They have the same ATK!"

"True but Elemental Hero Heat's special effect is that he gains 400 extra ATK for every Elemental Hero on the Field." Reyna explained as Heat's strength grew. (4/1600–2000/1200–1600)

Heat smashed his flaming fist incinerating the bird.

"And my attack doesn't end there; your Life Points are wide open for Lady Heat's attack!" Reyna said continuing her attack as Lady Heat charged about several fireballs in her hands.

"I'm not letting you get another free attack in, I activate Negate Attack!" Era said as a swirling shield appeared in front of her.

Up in the balcony Jaden and Syrus were confused as to why Era didn't activate Negate Attack sooner.

"Why'd she wait so long to activate Negate Attack?" Jaden questioned

"It's simple when Bird Face is sent to Graveyard by battle; Era can add 1 Harpie Lady from her Deck and then shuffle her Deck." Bastion explained.

"Oh I get it she let Bird Face be destroyed, so that she could get the card she needed." Jaden said in understanding.

"Exactly Jay." Raven said.

"I activate Bird Face's effect when he's sent to the Graveyard due to a battle I can add 1 Harpie from my Deck to my hand and reshuffle my Deck." Era said as a Harpie Lady slid out of her Deck, and she took her Deck out of its slot and shuffled it.

"Okay you got me." Reyna said. "But my attack isn't over yet I play one card face-down and end my turn, but not before Lady Heat gives you a present." As soon as Reyna said that Lady Heat charged up two fireballs and threw it at Era.

**Era:** 3200

**Reyna:** 4000

"Way to go sis!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Alright it's my go and I summon my old pal Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Era declared as a humanoid bird-shaped woman with red hair green eyes, with clawed hands and feet, wearing a blue and purple body suit, and blue wings and tail-feathers appeared. (4/1300/1400)

"Next I activate the Field Spell Mountain!" The Field around the two girls quickly transformed to a mountainy area. "And thanks to this all Dragon, Winged-Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters gain an additional 200 ATK." Harpie Lady glowed as her ATK went up. (4/1300–1500/1400)

"Oh boy…" Reyna muttered.

"I'm not done yet! I now activate the Spell card Elegant Egotist to turn my Harpie Lady into the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Her sole Harpie Lady was surrounded by a glowing light and then the light faded there were two other Harpies beside the original, one Harpie had orange hair and green wings, while the other had short blue hair and magenta wings. Each Harpie had armor in different styles.(6/1950/2100)

And due to the Field Spell their ATK went up. (6/1950–2150/2100)

"Next I play the Equip Spell Cyber Shield to give my sisters an extra 500 ATK." Harpie Lady gained some armor and her power rose again. (6/2150–2650/1400)

"Whoa!" Reyna cried.

"I think before I attack one of your monsters I think I'll sweep that face-down of yours away with Harpies' Feather Duster." Era said as the red haired Harpie blew a gust of wind towards Reyna's face-down blowing it apart and revealing it to be Hero Barrier.

"Hey my Trap!" Reyna complained.

"Nothing to block my attack go Harpie Sisters attack Lady Heat!" Era commanded. The three sisters joined back to back and spun around rapidly forming a tornado with claws sticking out of the middle of the tornado, which headed toward Lady Heat scratching her and destroying her.

**Era:** 3200

**Reyna:** 2650

"So you impressed?" Era asked.

"Very impressed, you cut my Life Points to almost half in just one turn." Reyna complimented.

"Thank you I play one card face-down and call it a turn." Era said playing a card face-down.

"Okay my go!" Reyna said drawing her next card. "Awesome, I play Pot of Greed! And I draw two extra cards," Reyna smiled at her cards. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode." The feminine counter part of Heat appeared crouching defensively. (4/1300/1000)

"Next I play a Magic card from my Hand." Reyna said holding up her card. "I activate Fusion Rebirth."

"What's that do?" Era asked.

Bastion and Syrus looked over to Jaden and asked at the same time, "What's that do?"

"Just watch Reyna is about show us what it can do." Jaden responded as he turn back to watch the duel.

"I send five cards from my Deck to my Graveyard, and I can summon a Fusion monster if I've collected the necessary Fusion material monsters." Reyna explained. "I Fusion summon a Fusion monster from my Deck."

"Your Deck!" Era exclaimed.

"That's right not from my Field, not from Hand, but from my Deck!" Reyna said. "And I chose to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma." In a flash of light descended a white androgynous figure with blue jewels embedded in its head and shoulders, a red jewel in its chest, and two hilts on each side of its waist. (8/2500/2000)

Reyna looked up fondly at one of her favorite monsters.

"What good can he do? My Harpies ATK is 2650! There are only a handful of monsters in all of Duel Monsters that can stand up to that, and Terra Firma isn't one of them" Era pointed out.

"He may not be able to take your Harpies as he is right now, but that's why he's got a wicked special effect." Reyna said smiling. "If I sacrifice 1 Elemental Hero, my Terra Firma can gain its ATK and DEF."

"Say what?" Era said stunned.

"I sacrifice my Elemental Hero Heat to Terra Firma." Reyna said as Terra Firma absorbed Heat into the red jewel on its chest, causing its ATK and DEF to increase and to take on a bright glow. (8/2500–4700/2000–3800)

"Terra Firma attack the Harpie Lady Sisters with your magma slash!" Reyna ordered as Terra charged the Harpie Lady Sisters pulling out two magma swords from the hilts on his waist and slashed the three female monsters in an X-shaped cut, the female monsters cried out as they were destroyed.

**Era:** 1250

**Reyna:** 2650

"Way to go Reyna!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Reyna!" Jaden cheered as well.

_Very clever, but we have yet to see the true strength of a Harpie Deck._ Bastion thought as Terra Firma's ATK returned normal and he lost his glow. (8/4700–2500/3800–2000)

"Oh well not much more I can do except play one card face-down, and end my turn, and let Lady Heat take it from there." Reyna said.

The female fire monster threw fireballs at her opponent.

**Era:** 1050

**Reyna: **2650

"My draw I summon Harpie Lady 1." Era said as a new Harpie with red hair green eyes wearing a purple and black body suit and green wings appeared. And with the Field Spell still in play the Harpie's ATK increased.(4/1300–1500/1400)

"My Harpies maybe gone but not for long I activate Monster Reborn to bring them back." Era said as the three Harpie women from the Grave without their armor. But due to Mountain in play their ATK went up. (6/1950–2150/2100)

"Next I play Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we're holding six cards." Era said as the two of them kept drawing six cards each. As the two girls were drawing their cards Reyna heard a familiar bird screech and her fourth card was her Stealth Bird.

_Hey Stealth, you ready to play?_ Reyna said mentally as she drew her final card. _Hey it's one of the rare cards Miss Dorothy gave me. Alright I can do this._

"I'm not done with my turn because I play Cost Down so now all the monsters that are in my hand have their Levels reduced by two, so next I play Double Summon and summon Harpie's Brother." A male Harpie with a red mask, red wings, a red claw gauntlet, and leather clothes appeared. And due to Mountain his ATK rose. (4–2/1800–2000/600)

"But he won't be around long as I offer him up to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon." A slender red dragon with a black face, green eyes, feathery ear extensions and bat-like wings appeared it was wearing a collar and a green jeweled head piece. (7–6/2000/2500)

"And thanks to my Field Spell my dragon gains 200 more ATK." Harpie's Pet Dragon roared as is ATK went up. (7–6/2000–2200/2500)

"What's that?" Syrus asked. "That is the ace of the Harpie Deck." Bastion explained. "It gains 300 extra ATK for each Harpie Lady on the field."

"That's 2900 ATK!" Syrus panicked.

"It's more than that, Harpie Lady 1 is treated as Harpie Lady, but it also gives each WIND-monster 300 extra ATK and the Mountain Field Spell is still in play so that's 200 more ATK." Raven added.

Harpie's Pet Dragon (7–6/2000–3700/2500–3900)

Harpie Lady Sisters (6/1950–2450/2100–2300)

Harpie Lady 1 (4/1300–1800/1400–1600)

"That's serious attack power." Reyna said in an impressed tone.

"You haven't seen anything yet, because here's Mystical Space Typhoon to blow your face-down away!" Era shouted. A huge gust of wind blew away Negate Attack.

"There goes my defense." Reyna said.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon attack Terra Firma Fearsome Fire Blast!" Era ordered and the dragon blew a stream of fire destroying him.

**Era:** 1250

**Reyna:** 1450

"And my girls haven't forgotten about Lady Heat, they'd like to get reacquainted with her." Era said as the Harpie Lady Sisters flew over to Lady Heat and began clawing at her, immediately destroying her. "I'm not done yet my Harpie Lady 1 still gets a free attack on your Life Points, this it." Era said as Harpie Lady 1 readied her claws.

"She's gonna lose!" Syrus screeched.

"No she isn't!" Jaden said though he was worried.

"I'm not out yet." Reyna said discarding a card as Harpie Lady 1 brought down a claw on her as a brown haired fur ball with purple eyes and green eyes appeared taking the blow.

"Sorry, but I'm not out yet, I discarded Kuriboh with him I can reduce all battle damage to zero." Reyna explained.

"Hmmn, saved yourself for now, but next turn it'll be different." Era said. "I'll end my turn with a face-down and let you go."

"Alright time for me to fight back." Reyna said.

"Not so fast I activate my face-down Light of Intervention now monsters can't be played face-down." Era explained.

"Drat, alright I'll summon Stealth Bird in attack mode!" Reyna said and the blue wind bird monster appeared with a loud screech. (3/700/1700)

"What good can he do? His special effect has been negated." Era questioned.

"You'll see he's an important part of my counter attack." Reyna said. "But don't forget your Field Spell benefits my Stealth Bird." (3/700–900/1700–1900)

"That's still not enough to hurt my Harpies or their supercharged pet." Era pointed out.

"Maybe, but we'll see next turn. I'll play two cards face-down and that's it for me." Reyna said smiling.

"Awww man! What is Big Sis thinking leaving Stealth Bird in attack mode?!" Syrus said panicking.

"Yes, what is she thinking even with the Field Spell working for her Stealth Bird is no match for any of those Harpies or the Pet Dragon." Bastion said grimly.

"Hey! My sister knows what she's doing." Jaden said coming to her defense. "Just look at the smile on her face."

"This is the end, you fought a good duel, but this duel ends in my favor. Pet Dragon attack, end this with Fearsome Fire Blast!" Era ordered.

"I don't think I activate Double Magic Arm Shield to grab your Harpie Lady Sisters and Harpie Lady 1" Reyna said as big shield with two sets of prongs grabbed the Harpies bring them over to Reyna's side and the Harpie Lady Sisters were destroyed and Era took the damage.

**Era:** 200

**Reyna:** 1450

"I'll end my turn." Era said as she watched her monster stand by her opponent.

"My turn, I activate my face-down Winds of Evolution!" Reyna shouted.

"What's that do?" Era asked confused.

"It evolves my Stealth Bird into a Level 10 monster, by discarding two cards from my hand." Reyna explained as Stealth Bird was engulfed in a huge of wind when it faded there was a new monster.

It looked like a Stealth Bird the only differences were that it had four wings; the top of its head was covered by a bird shaped helmet that was silver in color, and on its four wings were small pieces of armor covering the top of its wings. (10/1000/2000)

Plus the new Stealth Bird's ATK and DEF rose due to Mountain still in play. (10/1000–1200/2000–2200)

"What good will he do? My Pet Dragon is much stronger than him with 2800 ATK." Era pointed out.

"True she's stronger, but my new pal has a wicked special effect when he's successfully summoned he inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the strongest monster on the field." Reyna explained.

"But that means…" Era started saying while looking at her Pet Dragon.

"That's right she's the strongest monster on the field, so you take damage equal to her ATK." Reyna finished.

The Stealth Bird began gathering the strength of the Pet Dragon into an orb and firing it directly at Era.

**Era:** 0

**Reyna:** 1450

* * *

"Game Over." Reyna said doing her victory pose with a wink.

"That was a fun duel, you're a tough duelist." Era complimented.

"Thanks, but you almost beat me, you're a tough duelist yourself." Reyna complimented back.

"See you around." Era said walking off.

* * *

**"Raven Avalon, please report to Field #2 for your Field test."**

_Guess it's my turn now… _Raven thought.

"Good luck Raven." Syrus encouraged and Raven just nodded and headed down.

_Why does it not surprise me that Dr. Crowler has a special opponent for Raven_? Bastion thought as he watched Raven walked toward her test field not even worried.

As Raven reached her field arena she passed Reyna high-fiving her before reaching her field, where a pretty Obelisk girl with shoulder-length black hair with pale purple highlights and amber-gold eyes was waiting. The girl wore a standard Obelisk girl uniform, but instead of a vest she wore the male jacket. On her left arm was a butterfly-winged shaped Duel Disk. **(It's Dextra's from ZEXAL's btw)**

"So I'm dueling an Obelisk too"

"Yeah." The girl said. "Name's Venus Storm by the way."

"Raven Avalon, but you probably already know that." Both girls laughed before activating their Duel Disks and drawing their opening Hands.

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

* * *

**Venus**: 4000

**Raven**: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Venus said ripping the top card off her Deck. "And I summon Fire Wing Butterfly in attack mode!" Appearing before Venus was a red and orange humanoid butterfly. (3/1200/800)

"And I place one card face-down and then activate Double Summon to bring out Water Wing Butterfly!" A face-down appeared followed by a blue and white humanoid butterfly appeared next to Fire Wing. (3/800/1000)

**Venus**: 4000

**Raven**: 4000

"Alrighty my move," Raven drew. "…and I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" A white, serpentine dragon appeared before Raven. (4/1500/1000)

"Next I activate the Spell card Dragon Blizzard to freeze your face-down since I control one dragon." Venus' face-down was frozen solid.

"Now, Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack Fire Wing Butterfly!" Raven's Dragon unleashed a white beam at the fire butterfly burning it to crisps.

"Now I place two face-downs, and then activate the Spell Double Attack to attack Water Wing Butterfly!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok destroyed the water butterfly.

"And I activate my butterfly's effect!" Venus' Deck began to light up. "When Water Wing is destroyed I get to Special Summon another Butterfly from my Deck. And I chose my Ice Wing Butterfly in defense mode!" An ice blue and white humanoid butterfly appeared. She then knelt down. (4/1600/1800)

"Hmm, nice move there. I end my turn."

**Venus**: 2600

**Raven**: 4000

"My move," Venus drew. "First I'll tell you about my Ice Wing Butterfly's effect, as long as she's face-up you can't attack any other Butterfly monster besides her."

_So it's like Magician's Valkyria's effect… _Raven thought.

"Now I summon another Ice Wing Butterfly in attack mode!" Another copy of the Ice-Butterfly appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Oh boy now Raven can't attack either one!" Syrus cried. "She locked out!"

"First Ice Wing attack her dragon!" The first Ice Wing Butterfly flew up into the air and over to Divine Dragon Ragnarok. She then blasted the dragon with a beam of ice. The dragon burst into pixels.

**Venus: **2600

**Raven: **3900

"And my second Butterfly attacks you directly!" The second Ice Butterfly flew at Raven and then blasted her with a beam of ice.

**Venus:** 2600

**Raven: **2300

"And I'll call it a turn." Venus concluded. "But first I activate my face-down the Trap Butterfly Blast!" Venus' face-down flipped up to reveal two butterflies turning into balls of energy. "Now for every Butterfly I have on the Field you lose 200 Life Points and I have two so you lose 400 Life Points!" Raven glowed as her Life Points dropped some more.

**Venus**: 2600

**Raven**: 1900

"My move," Raven drew her card. "And I activate a Trap as well." Raven's face-down on her left flipped up to reveal Dragon Alliance. "Since you just destroyed a Dragon-Type, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster of the same Level as the one you destroyed." Raven took her Deck out and searched for a card. Once she found it she inserted her Deck back into her Duel Disk. "So I summon Elemental Dragon Ice Blade in attack mode!"

"Huh?!" Reyna cried as a white dragon with ice-blue trimming appeared in front of Raven. The dragon then stood on his back legs and crossed its arms over its chest just as a white cape appeared behind it. (4/1800/1600)

"Next I activate his Special Ability, when Ice Blade is Special Summoned I get to Special Summon another Elemental Dragon or a WATER Dragon from my Deck." Raven took her Deck out and selected a card. "So arise Elemental Dragon Mist Lake in attack mode!" Appearing next to Ice Blade was a dragon made purely out of water. (4/600/1200)

"And his effect allows him to attack your directly!"

"Say what?!"

"Mist Lake strike with Mist Blast!" The water dragon nodded and then unleashed a blast of water from its mouth.

"Next I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three but have to discard two." Raven drew and then after selecting the cards discard two. "Now since I never Normal Summoned this turn I will! I summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode!" Raven's little spirit appeared. (2/300/200)

"I end my turn."

**Venus**: 2000

**Raven**: 1900

"My move!" Venus said drawing her card. "I Tribute both my Butterflies," The two Ice Butterflies vanished. "…to summon Blizzard Butterfly!" Where the first Ice Butterfly stood was now a butterfly with white and dark blue colors. (7/2200/2000)

"Oh boy." Raven muttered.

"Now, Blizzard attack her Decoy Dragon!" Venus commanded. "Blizzard Storm! And when my girl here attacks she deals piercing damage so it's over for you!"

"Raven!" Her friends cried.

Raven smirked. "Not quite."

"Huh?"

"I activate Decoy Dragon's effect! When he's targeted for an attack I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard to become the target!" Raven's Graveyard slot began to glow black.

"But you only have Divine Dragon-" Venus trailed off as her eyes widen.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three new cards but have to discard two." Raven drew three and then after selecting sent two the Graveyard._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You mean one of the two cards you discarded was a Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type?!"

Raven smiled as she took the card from the slot. She held it between her fingers. "You're catching on." After placing the card on her Duel Disk a figure began to form in front of Raven. Its black scales glistening against the light of both the field and the lava pit blow. Its mighty wings flapped as it let out an ear-shattering roar and it's huge, silvery claws flexed, the tips like the sharpest needles... As it descended onto the Field, its ruby red eyes were staring straight at the Butterfly duelist. (7/2400/2000)

"I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"No!" Venus cried as the dragon merely blasted her butterfly with a single ball of fire.

**Venus:** 1800

**Raven:** 1900

"I activate my face-down Monster Reborn to bring back Ice Wing Butterfly! Her ice butterfly returned. (4/1600/1800)

"I end." Venus concluded.

**Venus**: 1800

**Raven**: 1900

"My move," Raven drew. "And I Tribute my Elemental Dragons," Ice Blade and Mist Lake vanished. "…to summon my Red-Eyes Light Dragon in defense mode!" Next to the Red-Eyes _Black_ Dragon was a white version of it but with angel wings. (8/2800/2400)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Ice Wing Butterfly with Inferno Fire Blast!" The DARK Red-Eyes unleashed its signature attack at the defending butterfly. "Next I switch Decoy to attack mode," The little dragon rose. "…and he'll attack you directly." Decoy flew at Venus and then unleashed a small breath of fire at her. "I end with this." A face-down appeared behind Red-Eyes Light Dragon.

**Venus**: 1500

**Raven**: 1900

Venus drew her card. "I summon Life Butterfly in defense mode." A green and yellow humanoid butterfly appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"And her Special Ability kicks in. For every card in your hand I gain 600 Life Points." Raven's sole card glowed green as did Venus.

**Venus:** 2100

**Raven:** 1900

"Next I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands." Both girls drew. "Next I play Butterfly Princess' Effect from my hand." Venus held up a card that showed a humanoid butterfly with purple and pink colors. It was a Level 6 monster, WIND-Attribute, with 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF. "By sending her to the Graveyard," Venus sent Butterfly Princess to the Graveyard. "I get to Special Summon Butterfly Queen from my hand!" In front of Venus was a blue, white, and pink humanoid butterfly. (8/2600/2200)

"Oh boy." Raven muttered. _That Queen has more ATK than my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And its ATK is equal to Red-Eyes Light Dragon's DEF… _Raven wasn't paying attention to Venus because the next thing she heard was…

"…and for every Butterfly in my Graveyard my Queen gains 300 extra ATK!" Five holographic images of the deceased Butterflies appeared behind the Queen. "So my Queen gains 1500 ATK!"

Butterfly Queen (8/2600–4400/2200)

"4400 ATK!" Raven exclaimed. "That's enough to wipe me out!"

"Queen attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon and end this duel! Queen's Aura!" The Butterfly Queen released a pink aura that surrounded the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and destroyed it.

**Venus:** 2100

**Raven:** 1900

"What?! How are your Life Points untouched?!"

Everyone else was wondering the same thing…

"Simple!" Raven said as a Winged Kuriboh with dragon wings and small teeth sticking out appeared. "I sent my Kuriyu to the Graveyard during the attack and all damage involving Dragon-Types is reduced to 0!" _Thanks Kuriyu._

The dragon-like Winged Kuriboh cooed happily before vanishing.

"I end my turn."

**Venus: **2100

**Raven:** 1900

"OK, my move!" _Well this is juuuuust great. _Raven thought. _How am I supposed to beat her if her monster gains ATK for every Butterfly in the Graveyard? _Raven's eyes widen as she looked at her face-down. _Oh wow, am I stupid! _"Alright my draw!" Her eyes widen. _Sweet it's one of the cards Pegasus sent me! I got this duel won! _"Time to summon my Ultimate Dragon!"

"Ultimate Dragon?" Everyone echoed.

"What's she talking about?" Syrus asked turning to Reyna who merely shrugged.

"I Tribute Decoy and Red-Eyes Light Dragon," The two dragons vanished into a large white orb in front of Raven. "…to summon the Infinity Dragon!" The orb began to transform into a dragon. Now standing in front of Raven was a large bipedal red dragon with a large pair of wings, a spiked tail, and bright gold eyes. A gold horn sprouted from its nose and it had armor covering its chest, forearms, and legs. (8/2800/2600)

"2800 ATK!" Venus exclaimed. The Obelisk regained her composure. "But it doesn't have enough power to take out my Queen."

"True…" Raven said. "But I activate my dragon's effect; he gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard."

Holographic images of the fallen dragons appeared behind Infinity Dragon as a red aura surrounded him. (8/2800–5200/2600)

"That's good, but not enough!" Venus called. "I'll still be standing when your Dragon attacks!"

"Not for long!"

"Huh?"

"I activate my face-downs! DNA Surgery and Dragon Heart!" Raven's face-downs flipped up to reveal a man in a surgeon's clothes along with two other people and a large, green dragon showing its bright heart shining. "First with DNA Surgery I change the Type to Dragon!"

Butterfly Queen and Life Butterfly changed to dragon-like.

"Noo!" Venus yelled as Infinity Dragon's ATK rose.

Infinity Dragon (8/5200–5800/2600)

"And with Dragon Heart I send 3 Dragon-Types from my Deck to the Graveyard for my dragon to gain 1000 ATK but along with his effect he gains 900 more ATK!"

Infinity Dragon (8/5800–6800–7700/2600)

"7700 ATK!" Venus yelled. "That's enough to take out my Queen!"

"Oh yeah…" Raven said as her eyes flashed dark red and gold, though no one saw it. "Infinity Dragon end this! Infinity Flame!"

Infinity Dragon nodded and a white flame began to form in his mouth… _"Infinity Flame!" _and blasted the flame at the Butterfly Queen burning her to crisps and depleting Venus' Life Points to 0.

**Venus:** 0

**Raven:** 1900

* * *

"And the Dragon Roars." Raven said as the holograms disappeared and the Duel Disks deactivated. Some of the people cheered at the duel that just happened.

Venus looked at Raven, "Great duel."

Raven smiled at the Obelisk as Jaden, Reyna, Syrus and Bastion came down to her.

_"That was well done, Jaden, Reyna, and Raven."_ It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker making the three named Slifers turn. _"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever gone against an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you three hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant the three of you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"_

The crowd cheered again.

"Since your coming to Ra Yellow allow me to be the first to welcome you three to the Ra dorm." Bastion said holding his hands out to them.

"Thanks Bastion."

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley was contemplating on searching for a new roommate after hearing from Syrus that the Elemental Hero duelist got promoted.

"Hey Syrus, if you're gonna mope around, you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy ranted.

"I just thought Jaden, Reyna and Raven would say goodbye to us at least" Syrus said sadly.

"Hey, who's talking about saying goodbyes?"

Both Slifers turned to the side to see Jaden and Raven leaning against the open doorway of the dorm. Reyna was poking her head from behind Raven. They were all smirking.

Syrus jumped up out of his bed. "Jaden?! Raven?! Reyna?! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips.

"We _live _here!" The three Slifers declared.

"What?!"

Jaden shrugged

"Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers," Raven said.

"But without you guys, it's just not home!" Reyna added.

Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

The girls laughed.

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought I'd lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweatdropped. "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

Chumley laughed at the entire ordeal.

* * *

**Here's the end of the Promotion Exams! Holy crap three duels in one chapter! 10,000+ words! My personal best! LOL **

**Ooh but what did Raven see in the box?**

**Fire Wing Butterfly**  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 1200 Defense: 800

**Water Wing Butterfly**  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 800 Defense: 1000  
Effect: When destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Butterfly" from your Deck.

**Ice Wing Butterfly**  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 1600 Defense: 1800  
Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up "Butterfly" monsters for attacks, except this one.

**Blizzard Butterfly  
**Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 2200 Defense: 2000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 2 "Ice Wing Butterfly" monsters. When this card attacks it deals Piercing Damage.

**Butterfly Princess**  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 2300 Defense: 1800  
Effect: By sending this card to the Graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Butterfly Queen" from your hand.

**Butterfly Queen**  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 2600 Defense: 2200  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by the effect of "Butterfly Princess". This card gains 300 ATK for every "Butterfly" in your Graveyard.

**(The above cards were created by me and PrincessAnime08, creative rights go to us)**

**Life Butterfly**  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000  
Effect: For every card in your opponent's hand, you gain 600 Life Points.

**(The above card was created by me, creative rights go to me)**

**Elemental Dragon Ice Blade**  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon  
Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600  
Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Elemental Dragon" or 1 WATER Dragon-Type from your Deck.

**Elemental Dragon Mist Lake**  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon  
Attack: 600 Defense: 1200  
Effect: This card is also treated as WATER. When summoned can attack your opponent directly.

**Infinity Dragon**  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon  
Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by Tributing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters, and cannot be summoned any other way. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard.

**(The above three cards were created by me, creative rights go to me)**

**Dragon Blizzard  
**Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Your opponent cannot activate their face-downs equal to the number of Dragon-Types on the Field.

**Butterfly Blast  
**Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: For every "Butterfly" on the Field inflict 200 Points of Damage to your opponent.

**(The above two cards were created by me, creative rights go to me)**

**Kuriyu  
**Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fairy  
Attack: 300 Defense: 200  
Effect: This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. When this card is sent to the Graveyard all damage involving Dragon-Types is reduced to 0.

**(The above card was created by PrincessAnime08, creative rights go to her)**

**Read & Review! And I'll update soon.**


	5. Return of the Shadow Games Part 1

**Alright this chapter and chapter 6 were originally going to be for a Triple Feature, but decided against it. So here you guys are! Now just a little heads up, I'm nearing finals in school so I will not be able to update as much as I want, so if its like a few weeks after chapter 6's update, then that's why.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return of the Shadow Games Part 1**

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place as per the rules at Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms today, heck if it was still a verified, living dorm people would be ecstatic to live at least in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a large, run-down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. As lonely as the place was, one person frequently visited since she came to the island.

That person was Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall and prayed...

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

* * *

Over at the Slifer Red Dorm, our five Slifers were sitting around a table in the mess hall telling stories. They had a single candle lit in the middle of the table and a deck of cards there for taking turns telling ghost stories. It was currently Syrus' turn.

"Underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that looks abandoned; I follow it to the back of the cavern, where I see a mysterious lake. Naturally I go to look in and at the bottom of the lake I see a rare and powerful card, so naturally I reach in to grab it, but when I go to grab it an arm shoot and pulls me in. Aaaaaah! Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!" Syrus yelled waving his arms frantically as if he were really drowning.

Raven, Jaden and Reyna looked at Syrus with unfazed looks.

"Water's not scary." Jaden said unfazed.

"Ditto." Raven said. Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Uhh? Dirty swamp water? Oh you're right only a chump would be scared of that." Syrus sighed.

However Chumley was scared out of his mind as he was hugging the wall in fright.

"Oh well, nice try Syrus." Reyna said.

"At least it fit the Level." Raven said.

"Let's see what Level I get?" Reyna said excitedly "Oh I hope I get a high Level monster." Reyna drew her card and frowned at that card she drew. "Drat, a Level one monster. Alright let's see what I can come up with." Reyna said thinking.

"Well it's not really a story it's more like a memory. When I was younger I use to see ghostly figures that slightly resembled my duel monsters, and I could hear them talking saying things that I couldn't understand, and when I'd turn on the lights the figures would be gone as well as the voices, but sometimes I would see their shadows." Reyna finished.

"That's it?" Syrus and Chumley asked expectantly.

"Yep that's the end, although I've started to see them again." Reyna said.

Raven chuckled causing Reyna to turn to her. "What's funny?"

"What you're hearing and seeing Reyna are Duel Monster Spirits. You have the power to hear and see them, Jaden can too."

"Oh whoa." The twins said.

"It's my turn." Jaden said flipping over the top card which turned out to be Sinister Serpent. "Aww, I was hoping to get a high one." Jaden complained.

"Ah, you lucked out; you hardly have to scare us at all with that low Level card." Syrus said secretly relieved that Jaden wouldn't be telling a scary story.

"Alright, I think I have a story that can do the trick, well it's more like a memory. When I was a kid I use to hear noises, but I'd only hear them late at night they weren't familiar voices, and when I'd got to look nobody was there except my deck." Jaden finished.

"And?" Syrus and Chumley questioned.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Can I join in on the fright fest?" Professor Banner said loudly as he appeared behind the five Slifers, scaring them.

Chumley ran to the wall trying to phase through the wall in order to hide, he had also knocked over a table in the process, Syrus fell out of his chair, Reyna jumped out of her chair and pushed herself into the wall, Raven jumped and grabbed Jaden, who was sitting right next to her, Jaden remained seated, but his face held shock.

"You just did!" Jaden said in a slightly scared tone.

"Yeah, you almost gave us heart attacks." Reyna said as she sat back into her seat. Syrus and Chumley settled back into their seats.

Jaden then noticed that Raven was hugging him, a little too tight. "Um Raven?"

"Hmm?" Raven said.

"Mind letting go, you're hugging me a little too tight."

Raven looked and noticed. She blushed. "Oh sorry!" She let go.

"Anyway since you're here, would you like to try?" Syrus asked. "You draw card and the higher its Level the scarier it has to be."

"That sounds simple enough." Professor Banner said. The card he drew was Five-Headed Dragon!

"Whoa that's a Level 12 Monster." Jaden said.

Raven watched with wide eyes.

"Good that means were in for a good scary story." Reyna said excited.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus said nervously.

"Oh, what's wrong don't you wanna hear about the Abandoned Dorm?" Professor Banner asked teasingly.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden and Reyna asked curiously in unison. Raven looked at the Slifer Red Headmaster.

"Yes, no one talks about it now, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest, it was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared." Professor Banner explained.

"What happened to them?" Syrus gulped in fear.

"Well that's the mystery no one knows, but there are rumors that it had something to do with Shadow Games." Professor Banner said.

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley yelled obviously sounding very frightened, and earning surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Professor Banner continued speaking, "You see kids Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden asked. "I heard about it, but it's not true."

"Jaden they _are_ real. In Ancient Egypt these games were very real, they summoned real monsters to duel for them, and the losers of those duels lost their souls, and don't forget in Battle City it was rumored that four duelists collapsed, because it was thought that the Shadow Duels were supposedly involved." Raven explained.

"Correct, that is the power of the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, but most people don't believe in them nowadays, though I believe that most stories have to come from somewhere." Professor Banner explained further then suddenly Pharaoh yawned.

"And that's my cue to leave and to get back to my room. Goodnight children." Professor Banner said exiting the mess hall.

"Goodnight Professor." The four Slifers said.

"You know there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said.

"Aww Sweet, then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said.

"What?" Syrus said surprised.

"Whaddaya mean us?" Chumley voiced.

"Oh, come on guys where your sense of adventure is." Reyna said clearly not bothered by the idea that students have gone missing.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all the missing students."

"C'mon Sy, it'll be fun." Reyna said in a convincing voice to get Syrus on board.

"Yeah, fun." Syrus said unenthusiastically.

"Well I'm not going." Chumley firmly declared.

"Oh really." Jaden and Reyna challenged at the same time.

"Really." Chumley stated back firmly.

"Oh I guess you don't want a super grilled cheese sandwich." Jaden said in mock disappointment. Raven giggled.

"Super grill cheese sandwich?" Chumley asked his resolve fading away.

"Yeah it's a three bread grill cheese sandwich with five different cheeses." Reyna said with the same mock disappointment. "Too bad, it would have been the best grill cheese sandwich ever created."

Raven laughed at what the twins were doing.

"I'll go!" Chumley said drooling over the idea of a super grill cheese sandwich.

Jaden and Reyna shared impish grins and thought the same thing. _Hook, line and sinker_

"Yeah, we're on an adventure!" Jaden and Reyna cheered.

"Sorry guys but count me out." Raven said. "Besides, my brother would probably beat the crap out of you if he found out that you dragged me to a place and then I ended up in a Shadow Duel."

"Aww." The twins said.

"And besides, you and I were going to hit the library tomorrow night anyway Reyna. You said you needed my help with Professor Satyr's class…" Raven smirked.

Reyna flinched. "Drat, I thought you would have forgotten about that…"

"Nope, sorry you're not going to the Abandon Dorm."

* * *

Outside the Slifer Red Dorm, Dr. Crowler was listening to the five Slifer students conversation. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for." Dr. Crowler said excitedly. "I think it's think for the Shadow Games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all."

Dr. Crowler then walked away plotting how to bring the Shadow Games back. _I think I know the perfect person to do it._ Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

* * *

Over in Domino City in a remote dark alley a duel was just ending. There were two participants one participant was a bald-headed man wearing black sunglasses, black shirt, along with tattered brown army pants.

The other participant wore a full-length black trench coat, with a matching black hat, a strange gray mask, a pendent like an upside-down pyramid with an evil-looking eye in the middle of it, and he wore a Duel Disk sort of similar in style to Dr. Crowler, the only differences were that the Graveyard slot was attached to the Disk and the Disk was on his wrist.

"Okay, okay you won! Please, just take whatever you want and go." The bald man pleaded.

The black-dressed man held up the upside-down pyramid and said, "What I want is your soul!"

"No! Please show some mercy!" The bald man pleaded in vain.

"Mercy? What is that?" The black-dressed man said cruelly as the pyramid glowed much brighter causing the bald-headed man to collapse.

"Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm." The black-dressed man said. Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Speak." He ordered as he listened intently. "Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there."

* * *

The next morning Raven, Jaden, Reyna, and Syrus were in Professor Banner's class.

Jaden and Syrus were leaning against each other asleep, Reyna was trying hard to stay awake, but she kept dozing off, only for her head to snap up and then drop back down. Raven was awake taking notes.

Meanwhile through a small opening in the classroom doors Dr. Crowler was looking on the three Slifers_. _

_Sleeping through another class you'll get a makeup lesson soon enough a lesson on the Shadow Games._ Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

* * *

Later that night, as it was only about 9:00 at night and the moon was full, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him. It was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten some students so intensely that they'll leave this island and never come back!" He handed him a manila envelope. "In there are the names, pictures, and location of where they will be. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge." The man pocketed the manila envelope.

"Now then, one last thing who should I make the check out to?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Just make it out to Titan; it's time to take my leave pleasure doing business with you." The Shadow Duelist said as he slid away into the foggy background. "And I'll make sure those kids face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired man with them. Crowler left satisfied.

* * *

"You know, you could think of it as being lost, or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not..."

The three Slifers boys had traveled through a forest in search of the abandoned dorm. "We've been 'finding' a lot of places for almost an hour."

"Well it could be worse, you know." Chumley said. "Well for Syrus anyway, because we could be near dirty swamp water."

Syrus glared at him. "Shut up! Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"Oh, now that's just gross!" Jaden said.

"Well maybe if Syrus cleaned it once in a while, then maybe it wouldn't look so swampy." Chumley said defensively.

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking showers." Syrus retorted.

"C'mon guys. This isn't going to help." Jaden said in an attempt to stop his two friends from fighting.

Syrus and Chumley glared at each other for a few seconds before looking away from each other with a huff.

The group continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until they arrived in front of an old abandoned dorm.

"Hey guys check this out." Jaden said aiming his flashlight at a rose on the ground in front of the gate.

Syrus tugged on Jaden's sleeve and said. "Check what's behind it, it's the old dorm.

Oh, I don't think it was such a Chumley said in fright. "There could be ghosts, or some other spooky stuff in there."

"Just relax Chumley ghost can't hurt us, besides there's no else out here but us." Jaden said trying to reassure Chumley, the sound of a twig snapping caught the three Slifer's attention.

Syrus and Chumley suddenly hugged each other in fright as Jaden turned around more calmly and aimed his flashlight in the direction of the sound, which turned out to be Alexis and Era.

"Alexis? Era?" Syrus asked confused as to why the two female Obelisks would be here. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's funny I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Alexis said.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm, and came to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well that's not very smart, don't you know kids have a habit of disappearing around here." Era said.

"Yeah, well it can't be true." Jaden said.

Alexis frowned. "It's all true believe I know, why else would the academy make this place off-limits."

"If that's so, then why are you here?" Jaden questioned.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped.

"Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came to explore the place, but hey we'll stay out of your way." Jaden promised.

"Sorry it's just that…One of the students who disappeared here…was my brother." Alexis explained as Era put a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

The three Slifer's stayed silent as the two girls walked away.

"I say we go back, if Alexis' brother is one of the kids that disappeared then maybe the rumors are true." Syrus whimpered.

"Yeah? Well I say we go in. Who's with me?" Jaden asked.

"Alright, but only for the grill cheese you promised." Chumley said reluctantly following his friend.

"Well see ya in a few Sy; try not to disappear on us." Jaden said teasingly.

"Disappear!" Syrus yelled. "Oh wait up!"

Syrus then ran hurriedly to catch up to his friends before he was left behind even more. Jaden walked through the abandoned dorm first and was followed by Chumley and Syrus.

The two Obelisk girls watched from behind the trees, as the four Slifers went into the Abandoned Dorm.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Alexis said worriedly.

"Don't worry Alexis; I'm sure they'll be fine, from what I've seen the Slifers can definitely handle themselves." Era said trying to reassure her friend.

At that moment a figure came in and put its hands over the girls' mouths to prevent them from screaming, the girls struggled for a bit before losing consciousness. The figure carried the two girls away into the shadows.

* * *

Inside the Abandoned Dorm the three Slifers were exploring around.

"This place is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "You know, a little paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug and we could totally move in here."

"What? This place is even worse than the Slifer Dorms!" Syrus yelled. "Just look at what's on the walls!"

Syrus aimed his flashlight at the wall which had various drawings and symbols painted on.

"Do you think this has something to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley questioned aloud looking at the marks on the wall.

"Hey you know what; I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items." Jaden said as he walked over to the wall.

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets, "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace... never heard of 'em." He turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on the wall. "And that's someone I've never seen before…"

* * *

In another abandoned part of the dorm, Alexis and Era were both lying in two separate coffins with their wrists and ankles bound together.

"Where am I?" Alexis wondered waking up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Era questioned waking up as well.

" Era!" Alexis said in relief.

"Alexis! Where are we?" Era questioned.

"I don't know when I woke up I was lying here." Alexis explained.

"You two are bait for the trap I've set for your friends." A sinister voice said.

"Jaden…" Alexis gasped.

"Raven…" Era gasped. _But she wasn't with them…Neither was Reyna…_

"Look here, buster you hurt our two friends, and the first thing we'll do when we get out of here is break your legs!" Alexis snarled.

"We'll make you regret threatening our friends!" Era threatened back.

"You're in no position to make threats!" The sinister voice said.

A golden eye appeared in front of them followed by a gold flash.

* * *

The group continued to look around, until two loud screams rang through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"It sounded like Alexis and Era!" Jaden shouted running towards the hallway that they had just come from, the other three followed.

As they ran in the direction of the scream they ran into another room where they spotted two objects on the ground.

As they got closer they realized it was a couple of Duel Monster cards. Jaden picked up one of the cards up and saw that it was Etoile Cyber one Alexis' dancer cards. Syrus picked up the other card, it was Harpie Lady one of Era's WIND-Monsters.

"These two cards belong to Alexis and Era." Jaden said.

"Well there's one direction they could've gone in." Chumley said pointing to a hall that seemed to look like a mine tunnel.

"Then that's where we're going." Jaden said with determination.

The four Slifers ran down the mine like tunnel shouting Alexis and Era's names, hoping that the two girls would answer them. They made it out of the tunnel toward an open stone room that had strange markings on the rocks, floors, and walls there was also a creepy fog spreading across the room, across the room Alexis and Era were lying unconscious in separate coffins that were propped against the wall.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled. "Era!"

"HAHAHA! They can't hear you, they are far beyond both your reaches, and they are in the Shadow Realm!" A sinister voice said.

"Who's there?" Jaden yelled.

Out of the fog surrounding the room a figure dressed in black appeared.

"Your worst nightmare comes true." The man in black said.

"Yeah right." Jaden said skeptically.

"Then I'll prove it to you both, in a Shadow Game." Titan said. Titan then noticed that his second target was not there. "Where is that girl?"

Jaden blinked. _He must mean Raven._

"Sorry but Raven isn't here! And she won't be coming!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh, he's looking at me." Chumley whimpered in fear.

"He's not looking at you Chumley; he's looking at Jay." Syrus explained.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jaden yelled. "And The Shadow Games don't exist."

Titan laughed sinisterly, "My foes didn't in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced. In Shadow Games you don't just pay with your Life Points, you pay with your soul."

"So you're the one who's been behind all those student disappearances, well you're not getting any of us." Jaden promised stepping up.

"Jaden!"

He turned to see Chumley holding a Duel Disk he had taken out of his knapsack, and then placed it on his arm, glaring at the Shadow Duelist, "Get your game on!"

"You mean Shadow Game." Titan said snidely arming his own Duel Disk.

* * *

**Well Jaden make it out alive? And what about Reyna and Raven? **

**Read and Review! Reviews always helpful!**


	6. Return of the Shadow Games Part 2

**Here's chapter 6, also like chapter 5, posting this early so I only have to worry about chapter 7 for later. **

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return of the Shadow Games Part 2**

"DUEL!" both sides shouted as they both drew their opening Hands.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Titan:** 4000

Titan took the first turn, his sixth card sliding out of his Deck. "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon forth Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode." A large boney monster with blue hair, single clawed Hands and wearing purple robes appeared. (4/900/1500)

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes and now that that this card's out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK." Titan explained.

"Oh!" Chumley gasped.

"Careful Jaden." Syrus warned.

The Infernal Queen glowed purple and her ATK were raised. (4/900–1900/1500)

"Uh, yeah actually I already knew that, I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the Field you have to pay Life Points during each of your Standby Phases.

"Hehe, no I don't." Titan said confusing the four Slifers. "Not after I play this, the Field Spell card Pandemonium." Titan inserted the Spell card into the Field Spell slot and a blinding the three Slifers. The room changed it had horrifying monster statues, bones lining the walls, and a lava pool in the center of the room.

"Pretty cool." Jaden said looking around the room in slight awe.

Chumley and Syrus just cringed in fear of the room.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules!" Titan stated. "Now I don't have to pay any Life Points in order to keep my Archfiends on the Field. Also if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to add another Archfiend of a lower Level right into my Hand."

_Great, this'll be harder now that he doesn't have to pay Life Points to keep them._ Jaden thought.

Titan turned and looked at the two girls' coffins and said, "I know what you're thinking, your little friends' fates are all but sealed and you know what?" Titan paused as the girls' coffins closed and a pair of red skeletal hands dragged their coffins beneath the ground.

"Alexis! Era!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chumley complained.

"What have you done with them?" Syrus demanded.

Titan looked over at Syrus and Chumley and scowled at them.

"The same thing I'll do to the two of you, if you continue to pester and annoy me." Titan said irritated.

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this! I'm the one you're dueling, so leave them alone!" Jaden yelled. "My draw." Jaden drew his next card and looked over his Hand.

_I don't have any card that can beat 1900 ATK, but maybe…_ Jaden thought planning his move. "Elemental Hero Avian I summon you out in attack mode. Jaden said as the green feathered Hero appeared ready for battle. (3/1000/1000)

"And I throw down two face-downs as well." Jaden continued as two cards face-down appeared behind Avian.

"Too bad, you won't have a chance to use them." Titan said snidely. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode." Another beige colored Archfiend wearing a 'king's crown' a red cape, and holding a blue sword appeared with blue electricity sparking around it. (4/2000/1500)

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with, and thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish foe to contend with." Titan laughed.

A dark purple energy surrounded the Terrorking causing his attack points to increase. (4/2000–3000/1500)

"3000 ATK!" Jaden said shocked.

"That's right! And now I'm going to put them to good use. Terrorking Archfiend attack Avian with Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan shouted. The Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened and out of it came a swarm of locusts heading straight for Avian.

"No way!" Jaden shouted. "You forgot about my face-down card Mirror Gate." A swirling vortex appeared in front of Avian preparing to activate its effect. "This Trap card causes our monsters to trade places, your Terrorking for my Avian so now all those 3000 ATK are going to work for me." Jaden explained.

Titan let out a small chuckle. "You thought you could bait me into a Trap; look you tell me who's trapped."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What I mean is your Trap won't work on my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters' fates by way of chance." Titan explained as out of the lava pool six different balls numbered 1-6 came out and went over to Titan's side.

"Awww, man." Jaden complained.

"You see when targeted by an opponent's effect Terrorking's special ability activates giving me a gambling chance. Titan explained. "A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random, and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5 then your Trap's destroyed and the Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?"

The ball marked 1 caught fire first and quickly began to make its way to the other balls.

"It's okay…the odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley reassured.

"Chumley you _flunked_ math!" Syrus reminded.

"Nuh-Uh! I got a 54." Chumley defended.

The fire went around the six different colored balls a few more times before stopping on 2.

"2!" Titan said grinning. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend, Mirror Gate is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage finish him!"

The swirling vortex around Avian disappeared, leaving Avian opened to the locust attack. Avian was fed upon by a hungry swarm of locusts that destroyed him, blasting him into pixels.

"Well that stinks, but at least it triggers my other Trap Hero Signal!" Jaden said as a bright green light pointed to the ceiling of the stone room with an 'H' shining brightly like Batman's signal.

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this Trap allows me to summon from my Hand or Deck as long it has Elemental Hero in its name." Jaden explained. "And I chose Elemental Hero Clayman defense mode!" The red helmeted golem appeared crouched defensively. (4/800/2000)

"Way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe." Chumley said.

"I don't think so." Titan said.

"Huh?" Jaden said in confusion.

"At least not from this!" Titan said as he held up his golden pyramid as a blinding light came from it forcing all three Slifers to close their eyes.

"Now the Shadow Games have truly begun." Titan said coldly. "Don't your Life Points seem utterly insignificant, not that it's your very life at stake."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley stared at the light hypnotically.

"Jaden!" Chumley cried.

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped

After hearing his friends cry out in worry, Jaden looked down to see a part of his chest and arm partly gone, he was beginning to disappear.

"Hey, my arm!" Jaden said in surprise.

"Hehehe…it is the power of the shadows, transcending the game attacking your body." Titan explained as a black fog began rolling in.

Jaden tried to reposition himself, when he noticed he couldn't move his legs, "Hey I can't move my feet!"

"Of course not, as the Shadow fog rolls in, it will ensnare you all, taking you all completely." Titan said sounding amused as Jaden tried to move.

"The…air…getting tough…to breathe…" Chumley wheezed as he and Syrus put their hands to their throats coughing.

"You are at the mercy of the night now." Titan said smiling sinisterly.

"I can't feel anything." Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last, soon you will be drawn into the infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Oh give me a break!" Jaden interrupted. "How bad can it be? So what back at our dorm we got black out curtains, so we could sleep in later so I'm not scared of the dark it's great."

Titan held up his Millennium item up. "Hmn, but your black out curtains do not possess the same mystical power as my Millennium item." Titan said as the item glowed.

"Whoa." Jaden said stunned.

"Oh no, trouble." Chumley said frightened while Syrus just stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging.

"It's your move, but make it count it might be your last." Titan said grimly.

Jaden looked at his Hand which was starting to look like his arm.

_Wow…Millennium items, Shadow fog…who could ask for a better challenge._ Jaden thought smiling slightly.

Titan had a look of anger on his face. _What's he smiling about?_

"Okay Jaden…get your game on. Here goes buddy!" Jaden said drawing a card from his Deck.

"For my move I play Pot of Greed." Jaden said drawing two more cards. "And I'll fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Clayman on the Field to form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said as the golden armored Elemental Hero appeared with blue electricity around him, and leapt into the air with Clayman beside him. The two monsters merged together to form a warrior monster with yellow and white armor, a core filled with lightning, a blue visor over his eyes, purple legs and electricity sparking around him. (6/2400/1500)

"Now I'll use his special ability to destroy a monster on your side of the Field whose original ATK are less than his own." Jaden said. "Now, Thunder Giant let loose Static Blast!" Jaden ordered. The yellow armored Thunder Hero held out his palm and shot lightning from his palm aiming for Terrorking Archfiend.

Titan started to snicker smugly.

"Uh-Oh." Jaden said sensing trouble.

"I activate Terrorking Archfiend's effect once again, Spin Roulette!" Titan said.

The six different colored balls caught fire again and began to spin around rapidly.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again!" Syrus pleaded.

The spin started to slow down, before the flame stopped on a 5, stopping Thunder Giant's ability.

"HAHAHA! I win again!" Titan laughed. "It seems as though fate isn't on your side half the time! Now you'll pay the price!"

The lightning that was going toward the Terrorking Archfiend went back toward Thunder Giant blasting him to pixels.

"This stinks!" Jaden complained. "Talk about a run of some bad luck."

"Jaden!" Syrus called out worriedly.

_This is so totally anti-lishus no matter what Jaden does that Shadow duelist's Archfiend Deck can use that spin roulette to save himself, and this choking dark fog isn't help things either. I mean, first Jaden came to save the girls, but now I'm not sure he's going to be able to save himself._ Chumley thought worriedly.

"Now all your monsters are now destroyed and your next! HAHAHA!" Titan laughed smugly.

**Jaden:** 2000

**Titan:** 4000

Your destiny is set, soon my Archfiend Deck will finish all your monsters, and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." Titan said smugly while holding up his Millennium item.

"This match isn't over yet, I still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one Mirage of Nightmare! And I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and call it a turn." Jaden said placing two cards face-down without any monsters to defend him.

"Don't waste my time; your Life Points won't last long enough for you to use your cards." Titan said in a matter of fact tone. "Both of these girls' souls will be gone, and so will yours, it's my turn." Titan said as a card slid out of his Deck.

"Hold on! I think your forgetting something; Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw until I have four cards in my Hand." Jaden reminded.

"So go ahead then." Jaden retorted. "You could have four million and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster. Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give an example. Attack! Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Talk about butterflies on your stomach." Jaden said aloud, as another swarm of hungry locusts made it's toward Jaden again.

"Good thing I played a Trap. Mirror Force!" Jaden called out. "Say good bye to all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally-lishus!" Chumley cheered pumping his fist. "If Jaden keep this up, we'll finally be able to get out of here and with the girls too!"

Titan watched as a mirror panel appeared in front of Jaden blocking the locusts, and redirecting them as flaming locusts toward the Terrorking and Infernal Queen destroying them.

"How dare you!" Titan growled, clearly angry.

Jaden blinked in confusion. "How? Cause I'm daring, I guess."

"Well let's see how daring you are after this." Titan taunted selecting a card from his Hand.

"I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special ability to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard." Titan explained. Titan deposited said card into his Graveyard zone.

"Say hello to a not so old friend." Titan said in a foreboding voice. The Terrorking Archfiend came back after Desrook went to the Graveyard. (2000/1500)

"Him again." Jaden groaned.

"And now I activate the effect of the Field Spell Pandemonium!" Titan laughed out insanely. "Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are sent to the Graveyard." Titan explained as card slid out of his Deck. "My new Archfiend can be as powerful, but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as is. Now let's try this again. Locust Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking's chest burst open unleashing another storm of hungry locusts.

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley complained.

"Go Emergency Provisions!" Jaden announced as his face-down flipped up. "This Spell card allows me to sacrifice another Spell or Trap card on the Field, and in return I get a 1000 Life Points, so I chose my Mirage of Nightmare."

The Mirage of Nightmare card disappeared into pixels, replenishing Jaden's Life Points.

**Jaden:** 3000

**Titan:** 4000

Jaden immediately brought his arms up to shield himself from the locusts as they slammed into him.

**Jaden:** 1000

**Titan:** 4000

"You still stand!" Titan yelled in shock.

Jaden gave a smirk. "As long as I got two good legs."

"HeHeHe." Titan laughed pulling out his Millennium item. "But your legs are not good now with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

The Millennium item began to glow brightly and Jaden's right arm began to disappear like his other body parts, leaving his Hand connected to a non-existent arm.

"Awww man Jaden's fading really fast." Syrus noticed looking really concerned.

_Whoa! Talk about hanging on by a limb._ Jaden thought looking at his almost non-existent arms.

"Better make this turn count, if I'm gonna save the girls. Alright I play the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden explained retrieving the card from his Graveyard. "Now fuse with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two Hero monsters appeared and in a swirl of electricity they merged to create the Hero with a dragon arm. (6/2100/1200)

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage!" Jaden ordered. The Flame Wingman hovered above the Terrorking Archfiend, before shooting flames from its dragon arm destroying the Terrorking into pixels. Jaden smiled his first successful attack.

"Oh by the way did I mention his super power, your beasties won't be the only ones hurting you will too." Jaden stated. "You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK." There was electricity sparking all around Titan's body from taking battle damage along with the extra effect damage.

**Jaden:** 1000

**Titan:** 1900

Titan's right leg and left arm began to disappear, just like Jaden's had when he had taken Life Point damage.

"Look parts of him are starting to disappear." Syrus noticed.

"Think that could work on my waist-line." Chumley thought aloud.

"It matters not, I have another Desrook Archfiend, and I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan said. "There's no escaping him! Rise Terrorking Archfiend!"

Titan discarded the selected card and in a wisp of black smoke the Archfiend appeared again.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden muttered as he drew his next card. "I gotta find a way to get him, but first I haft to protect my Life Points with Dark Catapulter." A large black metal machine with a red jewel on its forehead, and two rods sticking out of its back appeared in defensive position. (4/1000/1500)

"So c'mon do your worst!" Jaden taunted.

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Titan said smiling wickedly as a new card slid out.

"Especially when this card is in the mix." Titan said as the Terrorking disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend, and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Titan announced. A new archfiend appeared, it looked almost like the Summoned Skull only its coloring was darker and it looked more sinister-looking. (6/2500/1200)

"You wanted my worst. Well now you're gonna it, every last super charged bolt." Titan roared.

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity shocking the Flame Wingman into pixels.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 1900

Jaden winced at the force of the attack. _I've gotta hang on for Alexis and Era._

Titan held up his Millennium item as it began to glow. "Look into my Millennium item, and feel yourself drifting further into the shadows." Titan said hypnotically. "You are defeated, your Life Points are all but gone, and soon you will be nothing, but a hollow soulless shell."

Jaden fell to one knee, staring at the Millennium item as it became blurry and distorted.

"Feel yourself drifting…drifting." Titan said lulling Jaden into further unconsciousness.

_I…can't see anymore. What's happening to me…? _Jaden thought as he put his head down.

"He can't even stand up now!" Chumley protested.

"Jaden." Syrus whispered

_Hehehe, look at him suffering; the shadows are a powerful weapon indeed even the ones in his mind. If only he knew_. Titan smirked mentally.

* * *

_"Cooo!"_

A soft hooting sound made Jaden look up, and he saw a small orb of light dancing around him. "Hey, is that you, Winged Kuriboh?" He called out softly.

The orb of light continued to dance all around him, as if it were trying to tell him something. He weakly waved at it, "Whoa…slow down Kuriboh. That light of yours is gonna hypnotize me more than help me! I-," he stopped and looked straight ahead.

Kuriboh's ball of light was directly in front of the Shadow Duelist, only now, something was different. Something had changed. He looked hard at his opponent and noticed the shadows surrounded both Kuriboh and Titan had been pushed back, revealing the strange room he saw before the Pandemonium Field card was played.

_That's it! _Jaden thought, as he opened his eyes to find himself back in the game. _We're not dueling in the shadows…he's playing with my mind!_

* * *

With that in mind Jaden stood up with new determination.

"Well no more." Jaden said. "I've got this Shadow Game Scam all figured out."

"Did he say Shadow Game Scam?" Chumley asked surprised at what Jaden just said.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked confused.

"Now let's keep going! My turn!" Jaden yelled with renewed determination as he drew his next card.

_What's happening? Why isn't he scared anymore?_ Titan thought confused about Jaden's new-found determination.

As Jaden started his turn the red jewel on Dark Catapulter's forehead gain a small white glow.

"First I'm going to activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my Graveyard, and for every turn that Catapulter was in defense mode. Then for every card I remove I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field!" Jaden explained as he removed a card from his Graveyard. "So since he was in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and destroy your Pandemonium Field Spell. Storm Shower Blast!" Jaden ordered as Dark Catapulter kneeled down and formed a ball of electricity on its back aiming for Titan's Field Spell zone.

"Uh-Oh!" Titan said knowing what was happening. He quickly raised his Duel Disk to protect himself and the energy ball collided into his Field Spell zone, destroying the statues and lava pool, returning the room to its original state.

Titan clenched his teeth in anger holding up his Millennium item again, "So what? You haven't destroyed this!"

"Just as the Millennium item begins to glow, Jaden grins, "Be careful, what you wish for…cuz you just might get it!" Jaden tossed his removed card Elemental Hero Avian at the item hitting it dead center in the eye.

"What did you do?" Titan gasped.

With the item broken, Jaden and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Alright Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I never lost it, this whole Shadow Game is a big fake, and it was all just hypnosis. It was just a whole bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think that I was losing my soul." Jaden explained. "This guy is a complete sham; I mean he's probably some out of work carny."

"I'm not out of work." Titan protested. "I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want."

"Yeah I'm sure you could, and I'm sure the paper mache Millennium Item goes over real well the kiddies." Jaden commented.

Titan began to panic, "No! It's real! I'm real!"

"You're nothing, but a sideshow phony." Jaden added.

"You fool! I still have the girls!" Titan reminded.

A look of realization passed over Jaden as he remembered about why he was dueling Titan.

Titan smirked, "The girls!"

"Alexis, Era!" Chumley gasped.

"Hehehe, that's right imprisoned in the shadows their souls are festering in the dark recesses of the netherworld. This proves this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that?" Titan gloated.

"Besides that you're a dunce?" Jaden retorted. "The walls of this dorm were covered with sketches of the Millennium items and yours would be called the Millennium _Puzzle_ not _Pendent._"

Titan began to sweat, _Time to get out of here._

Jaden gave him a serious look, "You don't have Alexis or Era's souls, so give them back and all the other kids you snatched." Jaden ordered.

"Other kids?" Titan asked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." "And because of that earlier carny comment you can find your friends on your own!" Titan snapped before dropping a smoke ball.

There was a bright flash followed by a cloud of smoke, Titan took the opportunity to take off.

"No way!" Jaden yelled going after Titan. "You're not getting away that easy!"

All of a sudden the jewels on the walls began to light up send beams of light from every direction and combining in the middle of the floor to form a glowing eye.

"Whoa, how did you this trick?" Jaden asked

"I…didn't…" Titan said confused about what was going on.

All of a sudden a swirling vortex of smoke appeared threatening to engulf both duelists and before either duelist knew what happened the vortex picked up speed and engulfed both duelists in a sphere of sparking darkness.

"Jaden!" Chumley and Syrus called.

* * *

Inside the sphere of darkness both duelists were having different reactions to being there.

"Oh wow!" Jaden said wonder.

"Ah, what is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked completely freaked out.

"Oh come on, enough tricks!" Jaden said not fooled.

"A trick? I can't do something like this!" Titan defended.

Suddenly little black blobs with faces and little arms began to rain down on both duelists. Titan was immediately engulfed with him screaming for help.

"HELP! There attacking! Jaden save me…! Titan yelled before a blob launched itself into his mouth.

"What in the…" Jaden said confused before he realized he was surrounded and the little blobs were closing in.

Jaden suddenly heard a familiar chirping noise, he looked at his Duel Disk and out of his Deck popped out a brown fur ball with wings.

"Whoa! That's weird first I hear you now I see ya. What in the world is going on here?" Jaden asked very confused.

Winged Kuriboh flew down and immediately made them stop advancing on Jaden.

"Way to show' em who's boss Winged Kuriboh." Jaden praised the little monster. "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you." Jaden said as blobs enter Titan's body.

"…Jaden…Yuki." Titan said in a possessed tone looking up at Jaden with red eyes. "The shadows pang for a soul, only one shall survive." Titan continued in a dark voice.

"Oh come on, red contacts?" Jaden said in disbelief. "You really went overboard setting up for this huh?"

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." A possessed Titan explained as the blob creatures backed away to make room for Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Catapulter.

"So your sticking to this Shadow Game business fine by me, at least we get to finish our match." Jaden said taking a card from his Deck, and activating his new card.

"I play monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card from my Hand; one of my Graveyard monsters comes back." Jaden explained discarding his card and picking up his selected monster. "And I chose everyone's favorite golden boy Elemental Hero Sparkman, you remember him don't ya." The electric Elemental Hero appeared kneeling in a defensive stance. (4/1600/1400)

"Very…well then." Titan rasped, a card sliding out of his Deck. "My turn."

"Hold on Mr. Tall, dark, and gruesome." Jaden interrupted. "Without your Pandemonium Field Spell you gotta pay 500 Life Points in order to keep that Archfiend on the Field."

Titan hunched over as purple smoke began coming out of his mouth.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 1400

"500 Life Points are a small price to pay for a soul, Skull Archfiend attack!"

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity from its mouth, blasting Dark Catapulter into pixels

Causing Jaden to shield himself with his Duel Disk.

"Whoa! You're really pulling out all the stops now." Jaden said still believing the place to be a trick.

"Now I place one card face-down and summon the Desrook Archfiend in attack mode to end my turn." Titan said in a dark tone. A boney-tower shaped monster with four legs and a creepy grinning face appeared. (3/1100/1800)

Winged Kuriboh turned and chirped at Jaden.

"Don't worry Kuriboh I'm totally still in this duel." Jaden reassured the little duel monster. "Here goes!" Jaden drew a new card beginning his turn and forming a plan with his new card.

'They say the best defense is a good offense, and what's cool about this card is it lets me do both.' Jaden thought putting his plan into action.

"Sparkman I'm putting you in attack mode, and arming you with Spark Blaster." Jaden announced as a high-tech gun with wires attached to Sparkman appeared.

"So be it change the battle mode of my Skull Archfiend his 1200 DEF should make for an early conquest unless…the spin roulette should stop you." Titan said impassively as the roulette reappeared.

"Sorry, but he's not the one I'll be using the Spark Blaster on." Jaden said. "In fact he's not going to use it yet! Sparkman attack Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!"

The Sparkman fired a stream of lightning to the Desrook, turning him into pixels.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 900

"Next I'll use the Spark Blaster on the Sparkman himself!" Jaden said as the Sparkman used his weapon to change his stance to defending.

"Coward! First you use your Sparkman to attack my Life Points and then switch him to defense mode." Titan berated. "But it matters not, nothing can protect you from this the Trap card Battle Scarred now the 500 Life Points per turn not only affects me, but you as well."

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 400

"This is bad I won't be able to last another turn." Jaden groaned.

The little blob creatures began to move forward again before Winged Kuriboh chased them away.

"Don't worry Winged Kuriboh buddy. It's all good we still have Sparkman." Jaden said with confidence.

"I think not, Skull Archfiend attack that peon! Blast Storm of fury!" Titan ordered. "Next I play a face-down and activate the Spell card Double Spell, now by discarding one of the Spell cards in my Hand I can use one of the Spell cards in your Graveyard." Titan explained as he discarded a Spell card from his Hand into the Graveyard zone. "And I select Emergency Provisions now by selecting one meaningless card I regain 1000 Life Points." Emergency Provisions appeared in Titan's Hand, as a face-down card on his Field disappeared activating the Spell card.

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 1400

"Your fate is sealed, you've not a single card in your Hand, and Battle Scarred will take the last of your Life Points next turn." Titan reminded. "Soon you'll all the other students I've taken."

The little blob creatures made another go for Jaden only to be fended off by Winged Kuriboh.

"Better make this turn count, cuz either it'll be my last." Jaden said aloud. "So here I go! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" A short Hero covered in blue armor with a white cape, with a water pack on his back, and a water hose attached to his arm. (4/800/1200)

"Now Bubbleman will just burst if he's all alone, so if he's the only card left in my Hand when he's summoned then I'm allowed to summon another monster." Jaden explained. "Also if he's the only card on the Field when summoned I get to draw two more cards." Jaden paused to draw two more cards and he looked them over. "Well whaddaya know I just drew his favorite Bubble Shuffle, okay so it's actually a two-step so here's how it goes: I get to put my monster and one of yours in defense mode and then I get to summon a new Hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your Spell card useless." Titan reminded as the roulette appeared again. "If the roulette lands on a 1, 3, or a 6, your Bubble Shuffle fails to activate."

"Oh, I've had bad luck with that thing." Jaden complained.

The roulette spun around for a while before coming to a stop on the number two.

"What? A two?" Titan yelled shocked as Bubble Shuffle's effect activated switching Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend to defense.

Jaden punched the air. "Finally I win!" Jaden cheered for finally winning the roulette gamble.

"Let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero Bladedge!" A gold armored Hero with a pointed face, two horns coming out of the sides of its head, a green jewel embedded in its forehead, and a pair of blades attached to each arm. (7/2600/1800)

"I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp!' well your right. He's so sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster all extra damage is dealt to you." Jaden said. "Now Blade Edge show' em how you got your name. Slice and Dice attack!" The golden armored Hero extended his blades and sliced right through the Skull Archfiend like it was nothing. Titan stepped back looking shocked as gashes began appearing all over his monster before it exploded.

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 0

"NOOO!" Titan yelled as he slumped forward and the little blob creatures turned on him and begun to engulf him, until only his head was the only thing out.

"Get them off me! Tell…my kids…I love them!" Titan pleaded before there was nothing left of him.

"Wow, now those are some sweet special effects…so realistic." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh chirped at him revealing a small opening in the darkness.

Jaden looked at his monster, then at the opening. "Think that's the way out? Good enough for me." Jaden said. "Let's make tracks."

* * *

Back outside Chumley and Syrus were anxiously waiting for Jaden to come back from wherever he was taken. Suddenly out of the dome Jaden came tumbling right along with Winged Kuriboh.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out.

"You okay?" Chumley asked.

"Never better guys." Jaden reassured.

"So what happened?" Chumley asked

Before Jaden could respond the dome began to shrink, imploding on itself causing the three duelists to duck for cover, as electricity began sparking all over and a huge gust of wind began to blow almost knocking over the girls' coffins. Jaden went over to both coffins and struggled to hold them from being blown away. The small storm finally ended when the dome exploded into sparkling particles. Jaden stood up clapping, "Awesome I wonder what he does for an encore!" Jaden said excitedly. "Talk about a magic trick. There were all these little monsters and vortexes."

"Magic Trick?" Syrus quickly asked. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it was all a bunch a mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Though I'd give my entire Deck to know how he did it." Jaden said scratching his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Mmmn." A feminine voice moaned.

The small moan quickly drew the attention of the four Slifers to the two coffins were they noticed that Era was slowly waking up.

"Mmmn…" Era moaned her eyesight was a bit blurry upon waking up, but once her eyesight cleared she saw the three Slifers staring at her worriedly.

"Hey, so what happened?" Era asked a bit hazy on the details.

"You and Alexis were kidnapped by a fake Shadow Duelist, trying to bait me and Raven into dueling him in exchange for you two." Jaden explained to the girl while untying her wrists.

"That's right; he kidnapped us and tied us up in these coffins to lure you and Raven out here. By the way where is Raven? And Reyna?" Era remembered as the boys helped her out of the coffin.

"They didn't come with us." Syrus said. "Raven helping Reyna with something in Professor Satyr's class."

* * *

Once they all got outside, Jaden pointed to the still sleeping Alexis. "So what are we going to do about Sleeping Beauty over there?"

"I guess we should try to wake her." Era suggested. "Hey wake up…"

Era nudged Alexis causing her to slowly wake up.

"Mmmn." Alexis moaned.

When Alexis woke up she found herself surrounded by Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, and Era. "Where am I?" Alexis questioned.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jaden said.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" Alexis demanded.

"Hey, now what kind of thank you was that?" Jaden asked taken aback by Alexis' question. "We're here, because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsels' in distress."

"Oh yeah that strange man snatched Era and me." Alexis remembered.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Era asked.

"We heard your screams and followed it." Jaden explained. "That's right we found your cards and this." Jaden said as he handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber card and a framed picture and Syrus handed Era her Harpie Lady card.

"Oh, this is…my brother. This is the first trace of him I've had of him in a long time." Alexis explained with a sad look.

"We want to let you know we wanna help you find your brother Alexis, that's why we brought it to you." Jaden said. "Plus we can't have you getting locked up into any more tombs."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked.

Everyone turned to look at Jaden for his answer, but before he could answer sunlight started appearing over the tree tops.

"Uh-Oh, sun's started to rise. We better get back before they notice we're gone." Jaden said.

"Bye girls." Syrus said.

"See ya later." Chumley added.

"See ya in class." Jaden said. "And if anyone asks we were never here."

The three Slifer students took off running toward their dorm.

"But you were here, and now I might be able to find my brother." Alexis said to herself.

"C'mon Alexis we should be getting back, before anyone notices we're gone." Era said.

The two girls quietly made their way back to their own dorm.

* * *

Sometime later, Dr. Crowler was walking down the hallways of the Abandoned Dorm. "Those Slifers must be beaten, and trembling with fear." Dr. Crowler said with sick glee.

"Come out Shadow Duelist, I want to hear every single detail, every scream of terror.

Dr. Crowler then noticed something on the floor and picked it up. "Oh what's this? It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card, he would never leave this behind unless…" Dr. Crowler murmured realization sinking in.

"He lost!" Dr. Crowler shrieked. "But I can still expel them for trespassing all I have to do is involve the DAS."

* * *

**Now what about Reyna and Raven? Well stay tuned to read chapter 7!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. EXPELLED!

**Alright guys I'm back! Finals are slimming down to just 2 on Thursday! So here's the next chapter. Also followers of me, please do not ask me when I will be updating my other stories; I will update them when I get the chance. I have Writer's Block on my Sonic and Lion King stories.**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

**Chapter** **7: Expelled?!**

**(This is happening right after Jaden, Syrus and Chumley returned to the Dorms.)**

Meanwhile at the lighthouse, two figures stood a girl and a boy. Both had dark blue hair and dark eyes. They were Zane and Zahara Truesdale, the Kaiser and Kaiserin of Duel Academy, and the elder brother and sister of Syrus Truesdale.

Zahara was conversing or more like lecturing Zane on a sensitive subject.

"You know Zane in the entire four days that the freshmen have been here you have not once noticed Syrus." Zahara said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said bluntly.

Zahara frowned. "I can't believe you're so cold to our little brother. You know Hayden was never like that he talked the world of his little brother and sister." Zahara pointed out while Zane just kept staring out at the ocean. "You know I heard that Hayden's little brother and sister are here."

Zane continued to say nothing. "You're impossible!" Zahara turned and left. As she walked away she couldn't help but think. _I wish Hayden was here, maybe then he'd duel some sense into Zane._

While Zane continued to stare out at the ocean his thoughts drifted to his missing friend.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Last Year**

_A younger 16 year old Zane was standing by the lighthouse, beside him was another boy with brown hair styled like a familiar Slifer Red with the front bangs layered and spiked upwards with bronze tips and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue Obelisk jacket with black outlines, underneath he wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants, and black sneakers, he was Hayden Yuki, and right now he was talking at Zane rather than with him._

"_You know, Zane the way you treat your little brother is actually doing more harm than good." Hayden said._

"_What do you know?" Zane said bluntly._

"_I know because I have my own little brother and sister." Hayden pointed out. "And even though they make mistakes in dueling, I let them learn from their mistakes rather than chew them out like you did to your brother when he tried to use Power Bond."_

_Zane didn't say anything; he just stared out at the ocean._

"_He should be allowed to make his own mistakes without your criticism." Hayden pointed out._

_More silence._

"_You know, my little brother and sister are coming to Duel Academy next year," Hayden said after a while. "Will your brother be signing up too?" _

"_Yes, but he shouldn't bother to." Zane said in a monotone voice._

"_Zane, again with that, if your brother wants to be a duelist he should able to do so without his big brother saying he can't do it." Hayden scolded with a glare. "Man Zahara was right, you are cold to him."_

_Zane turned to look at him and he saw a pair of defiant brown eyes narrowed at him._

"_Hmph, you don't know him like I do." Zane said coldly._

"_Whatever Zane, you may be an older brother, but you don't know how to act like one." Hayden said with equal coldness, before walking away._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Zane heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't turn to acknowledge it. The person coming toward him was none other than Alexis Rhodes.

"Zane? What are you doing out here?" Alexis asked.

"I just felt like being alone." Zane plainly said.

"I thought you'd feel less alone with your little brother here." Alexis said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said plainly.

* * *

Early next morning, an army styled truck carrying soldiers was heading toward the Slifer Red Dorm. When it reached the dorm all the soldiers marched up the stairs loudly, Professor Banner came out of his dorm wearing grey pajamas with Pharaoh beside him.

"Aren't you children a little to be playing soldiers, how about a nice quiet game of charades?" Banner asked yawning.

It was until he saw the soldiers that he realized what was going on.

"Oh no! It's the Disciplinary Action Squad; they only show up when a student has been really bad. And it looks like there heading toward Jaden's room.

Up on the top floor of the Slifer Dorm a woman wearing a green beret and military uniform with a black cape was standing in front of Jaden's room.

Inside the room all three Slifers were sleeping peacefully until forceful knocks were heard along with: "Open up! Open this door right now! Or we'll bust it down!" A woman's voice ordered.

Jaden sat up still half asleep before murmuring "Is that so? You and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army!" The same voice yelled.

That got Jaden's immediate attention as he got out of bed immediately to open up to see an angry military woman.

"You must be Jaden and I take it that's Syrus Truesdale." The woman said. "Now the two of you get dressed! You're all under campus arrest." The woman said in an authoritative voice.

"What'd we do?" Jaden asked.

"That all be made clear at the interrogation." The woman said as she led the now dress Slifers to a van.

The noise had woken Raven up and she watched from a cracked door. _Jaden what did you guys do last night?_

* * *

"What? Suspended?" The Slifers yelled.

"Yes, that's what I'd suggest. We received an anonymous letter from a faculty member who states that you two have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm, which is strictly forbidden therefore the two of you must be punished and an example be set for all students." The DAS woman said.

"Now, what kind of an example would we be setting, that we are a bunch cold-hearted tyrants." Crowler said with false kindness. "I say that we arrange something more sporting."

"Sporting?" Jaden said confused. "What'd ya mean by that?"

"Well Jaden…you and Syrus team up and tag duel." Crowler suggested. "Win and your free to go…lose and you're expelled."

"Tag duel? Sweetness!" Jaden cheered.

Syrus looked at Jaden with a look of fear and disagreement. "B-but Jay he said if we lose we'll be expelled." Syrus whispered fearfully.

Crowler then turned to Chancellor Sheppard's screen. "Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have agreed to the terms."

Chancellor Sheppard looked at the Slifers and nodded, "Very well I will arrange for some opponents.

"Oh now, Chancellor don't you fret about that." Crowler said looking at Jaden and Syrus with a smirk. "I'll handle all the particulars for the event."

"Very well, children you have three days to prepare." Chancellor Sheppard stated. "You're dismissed."

The Chancellor along with the rest of the faculty signed off as the Slifers exited to go to their dorm to prepare.

* * *

_"YOU HAVE TO WHAT?!"_ yelled two voices from inside the Slifer Red dorm.

Jaden flinched as Reyna and Raven screamed. _Wow they can be loud…_

"Yeah Crowler said that Sy and I have to duel for our freedom." Before he could continue, Chumley walked in.

"So what did he say?" Syrus cried out. "Did he say yes?"

Chumley didn't answer.

"Please say that he said yes!" Syrus yelled growing more frantic. "If I'm Jaden's partner I'll get us both expelled."

"I tried Sy." Chumley said prying Syrus off. "I even lied and said that I was the one that led you to the Abandoned Dorm."

"Well you _did_ lead us to its cafeteria." Jaden pointed out sitting at a desk looking over his Deck.

"Oh, before I forget Alexis showed up to try and convince Chancellor Sheppard to let them be your partners." Chumley remembered.

"Hmn, why? We can do this." Jaden said. "Besides I wouldn't have any other partner."

"But Jay aren't you scared that we could get expelled?" Syrus asked.

"Nah." Jaden said.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden took the opportunity to explain to Syrus, "Look Sy we're going to go in there and do our best. Know why?"

"No, not really." Syrus said.

"Cuz you and I are going to have a practice duel." Jaden said getting up from his chair with his deck in hand. "C'mon get your deck."

"U-uh…what?" Syrus said confused as to what just happened.

Reyna and Raven just followed them in silence.

* * *

Outside the Slifer Dorm Jaden and Syrus were on a small beach below the Slifer Cliffs while Chumley Raven and Reyna were watching from the very top.

"Alright this just practice for your upcoming duel, so go easy." Chumley advised.

The three Slifers saw that Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked scared out of his mind.

"Though from the looks of Jaden I don't think he knows how to go easy." Chumley said.

_Does Jaden even know how to go easy? _Raven thought.

"That's probably a good thing." A familiar voice said.

Reyna and Chumley turned around and saw Alexis and Era coming towards them.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"It should be pretty obvious since Dr. Crowler's the one who suggested the tag duel and then offered to find opponents for it." Era explained.

"I know…believe me I know Dr. Crowler and it means he isn't going to match them up with any pushovers." Alexis explained. "You'll all need to be at your best."

"Then it's a good thing that Jaden doesn't know how to go easy." Reyna said.

"Hey there about to start." Chumley said.

"Alright Syrus get your game on and lets have some fun." Jaden said engaging his duel disk.

"Yeah…sure fun. Might as well get some in before we get kicked out of here." Syrus mumbled.

"Uh…what was that?" Jaden asked.

"Oh…uh nothing." Syrus covered up quickly.

"Then let's duel." Jaden urged.

"Yeah…yeah let's duel." Syrus said down cast.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 4000

"Here I come Syrus" Jaden said as he drew his opening hand and looked at his opening hand. _Sweet._

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian attack mode!" Jaden said as the green winged hero did a flip and landed right in front of him. (3/1000/1000)

"And I'll throw down a face-down. Your go."

"Alright." Syrus said unenthusiastically drawing his card and inspecting his hand.

_Oooh! My Patroid's attack can take down Avian._ Syrus thought excitedly.

"Hey Sy, what's with that smile you get something good?" Jaden called out.

Snapping out of his thoughts Syrus nodded meekly "Uh…yeah I think so. I summon Patroid in attack mode!" A large cartoonish looking police car with big eyes wearing a police hat and wheels attached to its arms and legs. (4/1200/1200)

"Attack Avian with Siren Smasher! Syrus ordered.

Patroid's siren started blaring and shining red lights toward Avian.

"No fast Sy! I activate my Trap Negate Attack!" Jaden said as a swirling vortex appeared in front of Avian forcing Patroid back.

"Aww man I should've known your face-down was a Trap." Syrus frowned.

"Duh…Sy walked right into that one." Chumley said as he picked up Pharaoh who was rubbing against him.

"This isn't a good sign, there's no way they'll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus keeps playing like that." Alexis pointed out.

"Syrus really needs to step his game up." Reyna said.

"No joke, the little guy had more cards in his hand and a monster with a special effect." Era said.

"Oh boy, doncha think that dirt is just the coolest, Jaden." Syrus said in a childish voice while drawing designs on the ground.

"Sy! Don't crack up yet; you just made one mistake that's all." Jaden said.

"Yeah, coming to this school." Syrus said as he turned and rose to his feet.

"No Sy, you just forgot to activate Patroid's special power; he lets you check out one of your opponent's face-down cards once per turn. You could've seen my Trap." Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm no good!" Syrus yelled shutting his eyes. "I don't belong here!"

Jaden looked taken aback, "Whoa slow down! I didn't mean anything like that!"

"I know you didn't Jaden. I know you were just trying to help, it's just that…" Syrus said with a sad look.

"No your right I shouldn't butt in, we're opponents right and from here on out we should act like it." Jaden said drawing a card.

"Game on!"

_Alright! Syrus is in for a shock…_ Jaden thought

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman attack mode!" The blue electric hero appeared with electricity surrounding him. (4/1600/1400)

"Now I'll have my Sparkman attack your Patroid!" Jaden ordered. Elemental Hero Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it at Patroid hitting it in the chest and it let out a defeated siren sound before it exploded into pixels and Syrus looked on in dismay.

"And now Avian attack Sy! Windstorm strike!" Jaden ordered.

The green winged Elemental Hero flapped his wings creating a tornado and flying through it knocking Syrus on his back.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 2600

"And lastly I'll throw down a face-down, and call it a turn." Jaden said as Avian returned to him.

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked sitting up with a smile. "I just got nailed on both of our turns. I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis cheered. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"She's so right, don't give up Syrus!" Chumley shouted. "Duh Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling studies, I should know I took it twice!"

"Whoa! Really?" Reyna asked.

"What year are you?" Era asked.

Raven remained quiet with her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly the gem on her choker lit up and then her eyes turned white, though no one noticed…

* * *

**Raven's mind…**

Raven found herself within her mind, staring into nothingness. _What's happening?_

* * *

**Back to the duel…**

"He's right I can't give up." Syrus said with a determined look on his face.

"After all I'm not just dueling for myself; I'm dueling for Jay's sake as well." Syrus said clenching his fist and getting back up. "And the best thing I can do for him right now is to take him down."

"C'mon Syrus, you can do this!" Alexis cheered.

"Totally! We believe in you, you've just got believe in yourself. Duh!" Chumley cheered.

"Go Sy! Just trust your cards!" Reyna called from the cliff.

Alexis smiled at Chumley and Reyna, "You know you two are pretty good with the words of encouragement."

"Thanks." Reyna smiled.

"Yeah, well I got all kinds of books on self-motivation, for some reason my dad keeps getting them for me." Chumley said.

"Yeah…I wonder why." Era said. "Well thanks to the three of you Syrus is playing in the duel instead of playing in the dirt."

"Yeah well the question remains of how will he play now?" Reyna said.

Everyone then noticed that Raven hadn't said anything. But now her arms lay at her sides.

"Uh Raven?"

Raven did not respond. Reyna a little worried walked to the front of Raven. Her eyes widen as she gasped.

The Obelisks and Slifers zoned Jaden and Syrus out as they stared at Raven. Instead of her purple pupil-less eyes her eyes were white.

* * *

**In Raven's mind…**

Raven looked around. "Hello? Anyone there?"

_"Young one…"_ a voice called out, it was almost man-like but dragon sounding. _"You are our savior."_

Raven whirled around. "Who's there? And who's this savior?"

Suddenly a bright light flashed. "What is this light?" Raven got her answer when the light faded into the shape of a duel monsters card. The card floated into Raven's hand.

"Legendary Dragon Pluto…" Raven read looking at a picture of a pale blue bipedal dragon with a white horn on its nose and spikes along its back down to its tail. It also had gold eyes. Raven read the dragon's effect. But as soon as she did a light blinded her.

_"You must gather the other eight before the Great Beasts are unleashed…" _the voice said.

"Wait what? There are eight more of these," She looked down at the card in her hand. "Eight more of these Legendary Dragons…? And what are the Great Beasts?"

The voice did not answer, however, instead the bright light ended up blinding Raven.

* * *

When Raven came too, she found herself in the infirmary. Miss Fontaine was a little ways away writing some stuff on a clipboard when she saw Raven.

"Oh you're awake." She walked over.

Raven sat up. "Yeah…what happened?"

"According to your friends, you were watching two of your friends duel when you suddenly spaced out and then collapsed. They then brought you here. You've been out of it for about three hours."

"Oh. Am I well enough to go?" Miss Fontaine did some quick tests.

"Yes, you're free to go."

Raven climbed out of bed. "OK, thanks." She grabbed her Deck, which was on the table next to her, and left the infirmary.

* * *

Once outside, Raven took her Deck out and looked through her cards. Her eyes widen when she landed on one card in particular. She pulled the card out and stared at it. _So it wasn't a dream. _She looked up into the night sky.

_Then if that voice is right, _she looked down at the card she was holding. _I have to find the rest of these Legendary Dragons before the Great Beasts are awakened. But who _are_ these Great Beasts?_

Raven stared at the card some more when suddenly it began to glow! "Huh?"

Then appearing in front of Raven was the dragon of the card itself! "What the?"

The dragon looked at Raven with hard gold eyes. _"So you are the human I am to be partnered with?"_

Raven slowly nodded. Despite having Spirits be near her for all her life, this one spirit was a little intimating.

The dragon's eyes softened. _"I can sense great power within you." _

"P-Power within me?"

The dragon nodded. _"Yes, the rightful power to control _all_ nine of the Legendary Dragons."_

"The rightful power?"

The dragon nodded. _"Yes, only one can control all nine of us and use our power for good. The last person, who had all nine of us, abused our power. So we scattered ourselves around the world. It seems that Mercury sent me to be with you."_

"Who is Mercury?" Raven wondered.

_"He __is the leader of the Legendary Dragons and the most powerful. He is currently trapped, where I do not know."_

Raven stared at the dragon and then at the card in her hand. "So you're one of the nine Legendary Dragons?"

The dragon nodded. _"Yes I am Pluto one of the nine legendary dragons." _Pluto paused before continuing. _"…and the son of the leader of the dragons: Mercury."_

* * *

After some more talking with Pluto and learning of her new task, Raven agreed to help him. And in exchange, Pluto agreed to help Raven recover her lost memories. Later, Raven found the Yuki twins by the lighthouse. Alexis and Era were standing behind him.

"Hey guys." Raven said walking up.

All four turned. "Oh Raven you're awake!" Reyna cried and hugged her best friend. "You ok?"

"Yup," Raven nodded. "So how'd it go with Sy?"

"Not too well." Jaden said. "Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself and he had this awesome Spell card, but didn't play it because of his brother telling him not too!"

"Not a very good brother if you ask me." Reyna said. _Hayden was never like that to us._

Alexis and Era, however, just looked at him, their eyes wide at what they had heard.

Jaden noticed this right off. "What is it Alexis?" He asked. "Did I say something?"

She nodded. "Yeah…that brother of his goes to this school. You've probably heard of him too…"

"Nope." The Yuki twins said. "Who are you talking about?"

Raven gave a look to the Obelisks. "Yeah _who_ are you even talking about?"

Alexis looked at them, "Hello? Third year Obelisk student and the best duelist in the school?" All the Obelisks got were blank looks from the Slifers.

"He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus! Zane! He's as good as his reputation, maybe even better!" Era said.

"Yeah? Well, Alexis…" Jaden turned back to the waves. "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother. I wonder what happened to the two of them…"

"No joke." Reyna said.

"You can say that again." Raven said crossing her arms. "I may not have an older sibling or know if I have one, but I know for a fact that older siblings are supposed to help younger siblings not tell them that they're not good at something."

"Jaden…don't pry…" Alexis warned him, "It's their problem, don't get involved."

Jaden grinned and punched his open palm. "Don't worry…I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna _duel_!" He looked at both Obelisks. "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's goin' on!"

"Jaden, you're not listening! No one duels Zane!" Era protested.

"You might be what it takes to smack some sense into him." said a voice.

"Huh?" The Obelisks and Slifers turned to see a girl with long dark blue hair and eyes walking over to them. She was in a long white coat with blue trimmings and two tails, a black sleeveless turtleneck, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and blue knee length boots with black trimmings. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Who are you?" the freshmen asked.

"Name's Zahara Truesdale and the Kaiserin of Duel Academy."

They made an Oh.

"Anyway Jaden, right?" Jaden nodded. "You might be what Syrus needs to boost his confidence and to smack some sense into Zane." Zahara looked at the male Slifer. "So good luck." She smirked.

Jaden smiled. "Thanks Zahara!" He stood up and threw his fist into the air. "Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" And with that Jaden ran off.

"Anyway," Zahara turned to Reyna. "Reyna I saw your Entry Duel and I want to see what you can do against me." She smirked and pulled out her Duel Disk and then threw an extra one to the Slifer. _And see if you _are_ Hayden's little sister._

Reyna caught it and smiled. "You're on! Sweet! I get to duel the Kaiserin!" Zahara laughed at Reyna.

_This will be fun. _The blue-haired girl thought.

Raven, Alexis and Era moved to the side as the Kaiserin and new Slifer moved back and opened their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

**Zahara:** 4000

**Reyna:** 4000

"I'll take the first turn, since I was challenged." Reyna said "Alright I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode." The purple lightning hero appeared in a flash of lightning. (4/1000/1500)

"And I'll throw this card face-down."

"Now let's see what I've got." Zahara said as looked over her entire hand. "I play Graceful Charity and discard 2 cards and draw 3 new one." Zahara looked at her new cards. _Excellent. _"I now summon my Cyber Hellhound in attack mode." Out of a black portal a large mechanical dog covered in dark gray armor with red eyes appeared howling at the sky**.** (5/2100/1600)

"Wait that's a Level 5 Monster, how can you summon it on your first turn?" Reyna questioned.

"Simple when Cyber Hellhound is added to my hand by the effect of a Monster, Spell, or Trap card then I can special summon it to my side." Zahara explained.

"That was a pretty sweet move." Reyna complimented.

"Yeah, well this next part won't be so sweet, I activate my Giant Trunade to return all your Spell and Trap cards back to your hand." A green wind blew from Zahara's side of the Field and blew Reyna's face-down back to her hand.

"Now Cyber Hellhound attack with Hell flare." Zahara ordered as the gray mechanical hound opened its mouth and let loose a black flame burning Voltic away.

**Zahara:** 4000

**Reyna:** 2900

_Darn, she's really good I wasn't expecting a Level 5 Monster right away._ Reyna thought. _Then again she _is _the Kaiserin of Duel Academy._

"And I'll end with this little card face-down and it's your move."

_Okay I better step up my game. _Reyna thought as she looked in her hand. Her eyes widen. _This can work! _She pulled three cards from her hand. "I'll kick things up with Polymerization fusing Elemental Heroes Clayman and Stratos to form Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode!" A bulky earth warrior covered in metal armor appeared. (6/2200/2600)

"And the cool thing about him is that when he's summoned I can pick one Monster on your Field and halve its ATK points and add them to Gaia's ATK." Reyna explained as Gaia slammed his fist into the earth and four spikes surrounded Cyber Hellhound and began draining him of his strength and strengthening Gaia.

Cyber Hellhound (5/2100–1050/1600)

Elemental Hero Gaia (6/2200–3250/2600)

"Now Gaia attack with Earth Power!" Reyna ordered as Gaia slammed his fists again into the earth causing as a giant fist made of earth grabbed Cyber Hellhound crushing him into pixels.

**Zahara:** 1800

**Reyna:** 2900

"I activate my Trap Damage Condenser now I discard 1 card from my hand and I can Special Summon another Monster from Deck with an ATK equal or less than the Battle Damage I took." Zahara explained as she fanned out her Deck and picked the card she wanted. "And I pick another Cyber Hellhound." Out of a dark portal another dark gray mechanical red eyed dog appeared. (5/2100/1600)

"I'll set this card face-down and call it a turn." Reyna said as Gaia's power returned to normal. (6/3250–2200/2600)

"Now I draw and play Monster Reborn to summon back my Cyber Hellhound," Zahara's gray mechanical canine appeared next to her other one. (5/2100/1600)

"But now I fuse them together to create Cyber Orthus." Zahara said as both Cyber Hellhounds disappeared into out a dark portal, out of the same dark portal came another gray mechanical dog with two heads, red eyes, a tail with a snake head and a spiked collar with broken chains. (8/2800/2100)

"Oh great and I thought one head was bad enough." Reyna grumbled.

"Well Orthus is twice as bad because he can attack twice during the Battle Phase."

Reyna's red eyes widen. "Say what?!"

"Cyber Orthus attack Gaia with Hell Flame!" Zahara commanded as Cyber Orthus opened one head and released a black flame at Elemental HERO Gaia.

"I don't think so, I activate Hero Barrier!" Reyna said as a blue shield appeared in front of Gaia saving him.

"That won't save him, as Cyber Orthus can attack again!" Zahara said as Cyber Orthus opened his second mouth and let loose another stream of black flames burning Gaia to ashes.

**Zahara:** 1800

**Reyna:** 2300

"And I'll leave it at that." Zahara said ending her turn.

"Here I go I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two new cards from my Deck!" Reyna drew the cards and then smiled. "Next Fusion Recovery to add Polymerization and Elemental Hero Clayman to my hand." Reyna took the two cards from her Graveyard slot. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Woodsman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mountain defense mode." Reyna said as a large Elemental Hero made of stone holding a large stone shield in front of him appeared. (6/1900/3000)

"And that's it for me."

"Now then time for my final move!" Zahara declared as she drew her next card. _It's here._ She thought looking at the card she drew. "First I play De-Fusion Summoning back my two separate Hellhounds," The two mechanical canines appeared on the Field. (5/2100/1600) x2

"Now I play the Spell card known as Power Bond which allows me to Fusion Summon a Machine-Type Monster. So I fuse my two Cyber Hellhounds on the Field with the final Cyber Hellhound in my hand to create Cyber Cerberus!"

The three Cyber Hellhounds disappeared into a dark portal and out of the portal black flames erupted and a three headed gray armored dog with red eyes, a mane of dark grey metallic snakes on each head, spiked collars around each neck, and a snake head tail, all three heads let out of a fearsome roar in unison. (10/4000/2800)

"Also because a Machine-Type Monster was Fusion Summoned with Power Bond its ATK are doubled, the only negative is that at the End Phase of the turn I used Power Bond my Life Points get hit with Cyber Cerberus' original ATK." Zahara explained as Cerberus let out a howl as its power increased. (10/4000–8000/2800)

Reyna's eyes widened at the power increase. "Oh great…"

Raven's eyes widen. _Talk about power._

The spirit of Pluto appeared on Raven's shoulder, however not even Reyna could see him. _"That is a lot of power."_

"And my Cyber Cerberus has a special effect of his own, he can inflict piercing damage." Zahara said. "Cyber Cerberus attack the Elemental Hero Mountain with Super Hell Blaze." The large three headed dog let out loose a giant sea of black flames that consumed Mountain leaving no trace of him.

**Zahara:** 1800

**Reyna:** 0

Era and Alexis stared at the two. Reyna almost beat the Kaiserin! Raven smiled.

Reyna looked up at Zahara and smiled. "That was a fun duel."

Zahara chuckled a bit "You're a good duelist I'll give you that. When you want to duel again, just let me know." Zahara deactivated her Duel Disk and began to walk away. _Yup, she's _definitely _Hayden's little sister._

Soon everyone headed to their dorms, everyone except Raven that is.

Raven sat on the dock, legs hanging over the edge, staring into night sky. _So I need to find the other eight Legendary Dragons, but what if someone has it but won't give it up? What will I do then?_

* * *

**Sooo Raven has to find all nine of the Legendary Dragon cards…but what/who are they? Aww Reyna was sooo close! But who's Hayden? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**P.S. I'm planning on making the Duel Monsters Spirit Day chapter have a Tournament sooo the first 10 people after PrincessAnime08 (I have a bunch of her OC's that I'm using so she doesn't need to give me one) to review will get their OC (note OC not OC's, only taking 1 per person) in the Tournament! If I get 10 reviews by Chapter 8-9 I will announce the people and give you more information. If not, I'll continue the let it go until I get 10 people.**

**Cyber Cerberus  
**Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attack: 4000 Defense: 2800  
"Cyber Hellhound" + "Cyber Hellhound" + "Cyber Hellhound"  
Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by fusing "Cyber Hellhound", "Cyber Hellhound", and "Cyber Hellhound". When card destroys a Monster in DEF Mode the difference between its ATK and the DEF of the destroyed Monsters are inflicted to your opponent's Life Points.

**Cyber Orthus**  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attack: 2800 Defense: 2100  
"Cyber Hellhound" + "Cyber Hellhound"  
Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by fusing "Cyber Hellhound", and "Cyber Hellhound". This can attack twice in a single Battle Phase.

**Cyber Hellhound  
**Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine  
Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600  
Effect: When this card is added to your hand by the effect of a Monster, Spell, or Trap card you can Special Summon it to the Field without a Tribute.

(The above three cards were created by PrincessAnime08, creative rights go to her)


	8. The Duel for Syrus

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, so far only have one person, still need nine more...**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Duel for Syrus**

In the Duel Academy hallways Jaden found himself thinking back to conversation he had with Alexis and Era…

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Syrus has a brother that goes to this school, you've probably heard of him too."_

"_Never heard of him."_

"_Uh, hello third year Obelisk Blue and one of the top duelists at the academy! Zane!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Once he got to the card shop he grabbed a Duel Request form and began filling it out.

"I can't believe this Zane guy…" Jaden muttered to himself. "It's no wonder Syrus has zero confidence, if my big brother told me I wasn't good enough to play some card I'd be insecure too. That's all going to change now."

He stopped writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil in thought, _Hmn; I wonder do you Spell Zane with two n's? Man these Duel Request forms are a drag._

As Jaden continued to write Dr. Crowler passed by him and just happened to peer over his shoulder.

"Duel Request form?" Dr. Crowler read as he swiped the form looking it over. "Planning a duel are we? Against whom?

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened like dinner plates. "You _must_ be joking."

Jaden reached his arm to get his form back. "No I'm not; I'm going to challenge Zane to a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our tag-duel."

"Ah yes, your upcoming tag team match. The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled, and you're saying that dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that'll be a shame, because there'll be no duel." Dr. Crowler laughed as he ripped the form to shreds in front of Jaden's horrified face.

* * *

Over at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was in his bed hiding under the covers staring at his Power Bond card.

_"I would of never given you that card I had known you'd misplay it." _Zane's voice rang in his mind. _"Sure you may know how to use Power Bond, but there's more to dueling than just that."_

"Aw man I don't know a thing about dueling; I'm going to let Jaden down!" Syrus cried as he had images of letting Jaden down in their tag team in his mind.

"Aw man I'm toast." Syrus moaned.

* * *

"Look it's not you it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use in my Deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala…yeah fifteen out to do it." Chumley said as he sat in a tree branch with his Deck spread out in front of him while replacing a Monster card with Des Koala.

As he was admiring his koala cards he heard someone's voice; "Lousy Dr. Crowler where does it say Duel Request forms have filled out in triplicate and with a number eight pencil." Jaden complained.

Distracted by Jaden's voice Chumley lost his balance and slipped off the branch, but managed to wrap his leg and arms around the branch but his near fall caused most of his cards to fall on top of Jaden.

"Hey! What is that?" Jaden yelled as he looked up at the tree branch. "Huh, it's either a giant tree sloth or its Chumley."

"Hey what up?" Chumley asked.

"You from the looks of it." Another voice called from the either side of the forest. It was Reyna.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Reyna asked the boys.

"Not good lousy Crowler making me fill out triplicates of a Duel Request form just to deny it." Jaden mumbled.

"There's like a zillion koala's here." Reyna said.

"Yeah they so rule, that's how I built my deck."

Reyna looked down. Cards were scattered everywhere. She bent down and picked up a card.

"Chumley your Deck is a real 'down under' Deck." Raven commented suddenly appearing next to Reyna.

Both boys jumped at Raven's sudden appearance. "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"

Reyna, also surprised, managed to keep from exploding.

Raven calmly looked at her fellow Slifers. "I've always been here. You just never noticed me till now."

"Yeah, you guys wanna have a pick-up duel against them?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah…a pick-up duel why didn't I think of that?" Jaden said as he suddenly got to his feet and ran back in the direction he came from.

"Jaden, where are you going?" Reyna called.

"To the Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Why are you going there?" Chumley yelled.

"To challenge Zane to a pick-up duel!"

"_The _Zane?!" Chumley said in surprise as he fell off his tree branch and nearly crushed Reyna, who had felt a sense of impending doom standing underneath tree branch had barely moved out of the way.

The Slifer girls laughed before making their way to the beach for another one of their duels.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main building, a certain female Obelisk was muttering to herself while storming through the halls. It was none other than Zahara the Truesdale the Kaiserin of Duel Academy and the twin sister of Zane Truesdale.

Zahara stormed through the halls looking for her brother. _Where the heck is he?!_

"Hey Zahara!" a bunch of second year Obelisks said as the Kaiserin walked through the halls.

"Hey!"

Before Zahara realized it she crashed into someone. She fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you ok?" asked a voice, a boy's voice.

"Huh?" Zahara looked up to see a teenage boy with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Yeah I'm ok." Zahara picked herself up off the floor.

"Hey you're Zahara Truesdale aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's me." Zahara said. "And you are…?"

"Oh my name's Kenji Kazami."

"Nice meeting you, oh excuse me I need to find my brother." Zahara said.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, tall male, dark blue hair, eyes, doesn't talk much."

"Oh I know where he is."

Zahara turned to Kenji. "You do?"

"Yeah, he's down by the lighthouse with Alexis."

"Oh cool. Thanks Kenji!" Zahara said and raced to the lighthouse.

"No problem!" Kenji called.

* * *

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm Jaden was toweling off, mad about the splash treatment.

"So what are you gonna down now?" Chumley asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not gonna do, and that's give up. I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another."

When Jaden opened the door to their room, they were surprised to see Syrus still huddled in bed with blankets over him.

"Aw Sy are you still in bed? Look I know your down but that's no excuse to act like a lazy slug, I mean even Chumley got up." Jaden said moving towards the bed.

"Yeah, lousy bladder." Chumley muttered.

When Jaden pulled the blankets away, the bed turned out to be empty.

"Huh…Where'd he go?"

"Hey look! He left a note." Chumley said holding up a note that he found on the desk.

"What's it say?' Jaden said walking over to Chumley.

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best I'd only be holding you back if I'd stayed."

Jaden took the note from Chumley's hand and crumpled it. "Sy's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, let's stop him after dinner."

"No now!"

"But today's Grilled Cheese Day!" Chumley protested.

"If we don't hurry it'll be Syrus' last day." Jaden said grabbing Chumley's sleeve and dragging him out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Reyna were on the cliffs talking. More like Raven was doing the talking and Reyna was listening. Raven had just told Reyna her past and the down part about it, now Raven was telling her about the Legendary Dragons…

"So you need to gather these dragons known as the Legendary Dragons before these Great Beasts are awakened? But what are these Great Beasts?"

"First part, yes, second part, I have no clue." Raven said. "With the Dragons, Pluto told me that there are nine all together and he senses one on the island."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah however he also told me that only the users of the Legendary Dragons can actually see the cards and spirit." Raven held up Pluto's card. "Tell me what do you see?"

Reyna stared at a blank card. "Nothing."

"See, only the users, like me, are able to see it."

"Ah." Reyna said. "I wonder if I will ever get one."

Pluto appeared next to Raven. _"I sense this one will use our power for good." _Raven turned to Pluto. _"Tell her that there is one dragon that is compatible just for her. Which I cannot say it is too early to tell." _Pluto vanished.

"Pluto said that there is a Legendary Dragon for you," Reyna turned. "Which one, I cannot say. Pluto says it's too early to know for sure."

"Oh cool. But how will I know."

Raven chuckled. "You'll know when the dragon is near."

* * *

As Jaden and Chumley scoured the area, Syrus was already set to leave. Hidden in a small bay near the lighthouse, the Slifer boy had already made a raft of logs and he was ready to leave.

"So long Duel Academy… Syrus muttered and sniffed, wiping away a tear, "Hope the others do well…"

* * *

"Syrus! Come on, where are you!" Jaden yelled, stopping at the edge of a small cliff. A soft hooting sound made him look down at his deck and he saw that it was glowing. He was about to ask what was going on, when another hooting made him turn to the side. There, on his shoulder, Winged Kuriboh sat. "Oh it's you…"

Chumley wheezed as he caught up with him, "So…hungry…hearing…voices…"

Jaden watched as Winged Kuriboh floated into the sky. "Can you find Syrus?" He asked. Kuriboh nodded, hooting again before taking off.

"C'mon guys!"

* * *

Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Alexis come up to him. Zane turned back to the sunset as the Rhodes came to his side. He glanced at Alexis, "Any news or trace yet?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty-handed…"

Zane folded his arm. "Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up."

"Speaking of brothers…" Alexis looked at Zane. "I saw yours the other day."

"Oh _did_ you now?"

"Yeah, he lost at a practice duel with Jaden Yuki." She recalled. "Your name came up too, Zane…but not in a good way…"

"The big, bad, brother, huh?" Zane didn't even blink at the news.

"There you are!" Zane and Alexis turned to see Zahara coming over to them. And she did not look happy.

Zane sighed. "Great, Zahara's here to scold me now." Alexis looked at Zane, but before she could say anything…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" Zane looked at his twin. Alexis took a small step back. This was a family thing.

"BECAUSE OF YOU SYRUS LACKS SELF-CONFIDENCE!" Alexis moved back a little more. Zahara can be scary when she's mad.

_OK, note to self, never make Zahara mad. _Alexis thought.

"And because of you, Jaden plans on dueling you!" Zahara added.

Before Zane could say anything else, they heard some splashing. Both of them followed the noise and saw a small raft floating behind a couple of rocks, along with a large tuft of blue hair.

"It's Syrus!"

Zahara left Zane and Alexis and raced over to Syrus.

* * *

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Zahara watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

"Well that was a smart plan…" She said sweatdropping.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. "Help me! I can't swim!" He yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck. "That makes a lot of sense!"

The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Winged Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them.

"I'm coming, guys! Hold on!" He yelled before jumping into the water. Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked. "It's shallow…"

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" He said, shivering, "I stink…"

Syrus looked away. "They'll assign you a new tag-team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me…"

Jaden walked in front of him. "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe _me_!" Syrus sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water. "I'm a lost cause…"

"He _is_ right, you know…" A cold voice interjected.

The Slifers looked up to see Alexis and Zane on a nearby path a short ways above them.

"_That's_ Zane?" Jaden asked, looking straight at the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

Zane ignored Jaden and looked hard at Syrus, "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly. "Uh…yeah, kinda…"

"Hmph…" Zane closed his eyes and turned away. "It's about time…"

"Zane!" Zahara snapped.

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus…"

All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane. "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!" He demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane said simply. Alexis gasped at the comment.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh?" Jaden waded out of the water, leaving a trail behind him. "But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane!"

Syrus turned to his friend. "Jaden…"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Duel a Slifer?" He thought out loud before smiling. "Sure…why not? It's been awhile since I went _slumming_."

Jaden grinned, "Then get your game on!"

"He's good, Jaden, don't do it!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sure he is good, Syrus." Jaden replied. _I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem…without hurting mine._

Zahara looked at Jaden. _Good luck Jaden, please help Syrus get his confidence up._

* * *

That night, after the sun had set, Jaden and Zane, Chumley, and Alexis walked to the main dock, Jaden and Zane carrying Duel Disks. Raven and Reyna walked up with confused looks.

"What's going on?"

Zahara turned to them. "My brother and your brother are dueling to hopefully upped Syrus' confidence."

"Oh…" Both girls said.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Syrus was worried as he was holding his head. "Oh man my best friend dueling my big brother!"

* * *

**Zane:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Alright…now we see what's going on with Sy and his bro," Jaden smiled, barely containing his excitement, "Also how I rank up against the best!" He drew his card. "Here I come, Zane! First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" The winged Elemental Hero made his appearance. (3/1000/1000)

"Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a face-down while I'm at it." Jaden finished as he inserted a card into his slot.

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" The Slifers watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master. (5/2100/1600)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level 5 Monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon _because _it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no monsters of my own on the Field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card."

Jaden turned away as his face-down was blown away by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast…"

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded. The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely.

**Zane:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2900

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel. _I tried to warn him that Zane was good…_

"Next…" Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my Deck, place it into the capsule and in two turns, and add it to my Hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. "Wow…" He said, as he wiped the end of his nose. "That's gotta be the best card of his entire Deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_I can…_ Syrus thought miserably. _Because it's not gonna be pretty…_

"It's your move, Jaden…" Zane said.

_I know and I better make this move count._ Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon. _Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but not better than me!_

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card, "First, I'm gonna rock with Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The large, electrified armored Hero appeared on the Field, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon. (6/2400/1500)

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with ATK lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Yes!" Jaden smiled as the dragon was blasted. "Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that!"

"And the best part about that…" Jaden smiled some more. "… Is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability! He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!"

Thunder Giant gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a good deal.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 2900

"You know you could at least flinch a _little_…" Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot. "Oh well…maybe this face-down card will get you later."

_Yeah…if Jaden lasts long enough to use it…_ Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "Now that my Field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon…"

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within. (5/2100/1600)

"…or better yet, _two_!" Zane held up a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one. (5/2100/1600)

"But neither would be here for long…" Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization. "In present form anyway. Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void, "Cyber-Twin Dragon, emerge!"

From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color, one yellow and one blue. (8/2800/2100)

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe, "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack _twice_ in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Thunder Giant. "Which means double trouble for your Monster _and_ your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!" He commanded.

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button,  
"I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a Monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my Hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler, come on out in defense mode!" A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch. (3/800/1200)

"You'll need him, Jaden! Cyber Twin Dragon Double Strident Blast!" Zane barked. His two headed monster roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting the different monsters on Jaden's side of the Field.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 2500

Jaden lifted his head, smiling. "Glad you did that! Because when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates! It takes one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them back to my Hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said evenly.

This made Jaden smile. "Aw man! You're chill…not even flinching or worrying…you _are_ good!"

Zane smiled slightly. "Thanks. You're good too, Jaden…"

_Huh?!_ Syrus blinked in surprise. _Since when did Zane give props?_

_Zane giving props? _Zahara wondered.

"Now…where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew his card. "I was about to summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" he slapped the card onto his Disk and the cape-wearing Hero appeared, water hose ready to fire. "And, since he's the only monster on my Field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my Deck!" He drew his cards and immediately he heard the hoot of his friend. He looked at new the cards._ Transcendant Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The same cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapulter! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk, and its ATK would be dealt to him as damage! That would be enough to knock his Life Points to 0 and win the duel…but I can't summon anymore monsters this turn, so I'm just gonna have to wait til next turn._

"Alright, Zane." Jaden said, looking up from his cards. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man! Rise, Mudballman, in defense mode!" A new monster, one with a perfectly round main body, rounded arms and a blue head appeared on the Field, kneeling, protecting Jaden. (6/1900/3000)

"Lishius!" Chumley smiled widely. "Mudballman's got 3000 DEF! That Twin Dragon will have a hard time getting past him!"

_I don't believe it…Jaden might actually win!_ Syrus thought, stunned at how the duel went so far.

"Gimme your best shot, Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

_Oh no… _Syrus knew what this meant.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden. "You played well…but not well enough…"

"Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!" Jaden said, still ready for the next move.

"…I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a duel." Zane said as he glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly. "… and you play your cards well, Jaden."

_That's a good compliment…but even better advice… _Jaden thought. _Just hope Syrus is listening right now…_

And indeed Syrus _was_ listening to what his older brother had said. _Of course! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! Using and playing your cards are two different things…I understand it now! _He realized.

"First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Zane  
paused as his monsters divided itself into its original forms. "Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

He inserted the card into his disk. "This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create…the Cyber End Dragon!"

The spectators watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body. (10/4000/2800)

"Thanks to Power-Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type monster, its ATK are doubled!" (10/4000–8000/2800)

"8000 ATK?!" Chumley gasped. "No way!"

"And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his ATK and your Monster's DEF are dealt to you as damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened and he made a lopsided grin. "Oh boy…"

"Just hang in there, Jaden!" Chumley yelled. "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell cards effect!"

Alexis nodded. "That's right. At the end of the turn Power-Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original ATK!"

_Yeah…but that won't matter if you play it right. _Syrus thought, hearing his friends. _And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense…_

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudball Man! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm. "Finish this duel!" Jaden watched as his Hero was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, head hung low.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 0

* * *

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled.

Alexis stared. "I can't believe it…he lost…"

"No!" Syrus ran to his friend, "Jaden!"

Raven watched as Reyna ran up to her brother.

Zahara stared at her brothers. _He was close. _She smiled. _But that might have helped Syrus. _The Kaiserin took one last look at Syrus before heading to the female Obelisk Dorm.

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at the older Truesdale, "Great duel, Zane…"

Zane chuckled and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus' eyes met with his brothers and they just stood there as if sharing a mental, mutual understanding of what had just happened. Zane turned away again and walked away, with Alexis following after him.

"So…what do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face. "I think Syrus has chosen some good friends…" He said quietly. _He has the spirit of Hayden, that's for sure._

Syrus and Jaden watched Zane and Alexis walk away.

"Wow…your brother's got some mad skills, Syrus!" Jaden commented.

Syrus shrugged. "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before laughing before Syrus stopped and asked: "What's funny?"

Jaden shook his head. "Come on…let's go home and work on our decks. While we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power Bond." He offered.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to play it, not just use it!"

A loud rumbling sound made the two of them turn to see Chumley holding his stomach.

"You know what _I _could use?" Chumley asked, rubbing his belly. "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches…" All the Slifers ran off back to their dorm.

Raven watched as her friends ran to the dorms. She remained where she was. Raven turned and stared into the night sky. _So far no sign of one of the Legendary Dragons, blue Pluto senses one on the island. _Raven turned to the dorms. _I wonder who has it…_

* * *

**And here's then end of Zane vs. Jaden duel/Getting Syrus' confidence up chapter! Yup! Kenji made a small appearance but don't worry you'll see him again. **

**Next chapter will involve Chumley dueling! Read and Review! Please**


	9. Family Matters

**Hey guys here's the next chapter featuring a duel 'tween Chum and his Dad! So far only have 2 views need more. **

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Family Matters**

On a dark night, two men were on a row boat heading to Duel Academy. The man rowing the boat was hired by the muscular one who was staring at the direction at hand.

"Row faster!" The muscular man ordered the rower. "I wanna be at Duel Academy by daybreak!"

"Yes, sir!" The other guy replied, with a strained voice.

_I won't have my son wasting one more day, slacking off!_ The muscular man wore a white muscle shirt and black pants. Also his face was identical to a certain Slifer, except without the fat.

* * *

Just a couple of days before Jaden and Syrus' Discipline Duel, most people think that those two were gonna get kicked out anyway since they heard professionals were coming in to duel them. Of course, their friends had the utmost confidence in them.

"This is the life…" Jaden was relaxing on the ground, under a tree near the school. "Green grass, some warm sunshine, just peace, quiet and some privacy."

"JADEN!"

"Uh oh, spoke too soon on the last few perks." Jaden said as Syrus come running up to him. "What's up, Sy?"

"Jaden, you have to come quickly, something terrible has happened." Syrus told him.

"You flunked the Traps Test, didn't ya?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, I got a B!" Syrus said proudly, but then got serious again. "But that's not it, Chumley's dad is here!"

"So what? Did he raid our fridge?" Jaden shrugged.

"No, Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

"No way, not our buddy!" Jaden gasped.

Jaden and Syrus ran to the Slifer dorm where a group of Slifers were peeking in on Professor Banner's room, Raven and Reyna included.

"Whoa! That's Chumley's Dad?" Jaden asked.

"He looks more like a bodybuilder." Syrus commented. Jaden nodded in agreement. "But I guess if you were carrying around Chumley as a baby, you'd have to be."

* * *

Inside, Prof. Banner and Mr. Huffington was still talking as the Slifers continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Mr. Huffington was saying. "If Chumley was any good at dueling, that'd be one thing. But he's clearly not; he's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and come on home." Jaden and Syrus both gasped.

"I see your point…" Banner said neutrally. "Chumley is a bit… uh…" He even started chuckle nervously, while choosing his words in front of the father.

"You can say it, he's a dunce." The big guy said, not even denying it. That's why I want him to come on home and join the following business."

"And what business would that be?" Banner asked.

"The hot sauce making business!" He said, banging his fist on the table spooking the Professor and his cat. "You do like hot sauce don't you?"

"Oh, of course, I can't get enough of it." Banner said, trying be on the man's good side.

"Loud and clear…" Huffington said bringing out a tall bottle, wrapped in red paper with a picture of chili peppers on it. "Free sample."

"Oh no, I couldn't…" Banner said nervously.

"Oh yes you could…" Mr. Huffington glared at the teacher. "Just think of it as a goodbye gift from the family!"

"So he's really dropping?" Syrus asked.

"Not if we can help it!" Jaden replied. "Come on, we need to talk some sense in to him." The two of them ran up to their room. When they got to the room they saw Chumley packing things into his backpack.

"Chumley, what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chumley asked harshly.

"It looks like you're giving up, that you're taking everything you ever worked for and throwing it all away! Like you're abandoning all of your dreams and you don't even care!" But as Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder, the older Slifer turned around, the other three saw tears in his eyes. "Chumley!"

"He does care…" Syrus realized.

"No, I just have something in my eyes is all." Chumley denied as he rubbed his eyes. "Now just leave me alone, will you? I mean it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway, at least not according to my Dad."

"Not gonna happen…" The Slifers turned around to see Reyna leaning in the doorway. "I mean, you got here to this school right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing!" Reyna snapped. "If your dad sent you here in the first place, why drop out? Why did you think you could be a great duelist?"

"Because I can be!" Chumley argued. "I even have a special power; sometimes I can hear Duel Monsters talking to me."

"You talk to Duel Monster cards, wicked." Reyna said; she pointed to Jaden and herself, "Because we can too, and Raven. But that's not the point."

"So did you tell this to your father?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not!" Chumley said tears streaming. "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, and hot sauce."

Jaden had heard enough and grabbed Chumley by the arm. "Come on." Jaden dragged Chumley out the door with Syrus and Reyna following.

* * *

The Slifers and went to see Chancellor Shepherd to explain the situation. Also there were Professor Banner and Mr. Huffington. "So there you have it…" Jaden finished. "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out, he has a gift."

"Yeah, a gift for eating grilled cheese." Mr. Huffington jabbed.

_Harsh. _Reyna thought.

"Look, I know Chumley, I'm his roommate." Jaden vouched. "Not to mention his friend."

"Yeah, me too," Syrus agreed.

"And me." Reyna added in.

"Look, boys and Reyna, I respect you sticking up for your friend like this." Sheppard said. "But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter that has to be settled between Chumley and his father without any interference from outsiders."

"That's right, it's family business!" Mr. Huffington added. "And I know Chumley a lot better than any of you do. I know his real worth and right now, the only worth he has is to bottle hot sauce at the family factory."

"Oi…" Reyna muttered.

"But if you're so dead set on this 'gift' of yours, then we'll settle this with a duel."

"Huh?" The kids said.

"If you win, you get to stay here, but if I win, you're coming home." He cast a side glance at Sheppard. "Is that fine with you, Chancellor?"

"Agreed…" Sheppard nodded. "It'll be first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"See, guys, what'd I tell you?" Jaden asked as they all left the main building. "I knew it'd be a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy."

"Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel, Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay." Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on Chumley's Dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur." Jaden added.

"Plus, he's probably been with hot sauce too long, to step up his game." Reyna joked.

"Actually, he's three-time state dueling champion." Professor Banner jumped in. The kids gasped.

"For real?" Reyna asked.

"Why do you think he was so insistent on sending Chumley to Dueling School?" Banner replied. "To become more like him, and wait until you see his Deck. As you already figured out, he makes a living off his special hot sauce. Well his Deck reflects the kick of this sauce. Just as it can take you out in one sip, so can his Deck take you out in one turn." The kids gasped again. "And oh, the morning after."

Jaden, Syrus and Reyna face-vaulted.

Raven stared at Banner.

"Sounds like being drunk to me." Reyna said.

"So Chumley challenged his father to a duel knowing all that?" Jaden asked. Everyone looked at Chumley who had a determined scowl on his face. They smiled. "Chumley, you must really want to stay here, huh?"

"Then go get your Deck ready for battle dude!" Reyna said. "And take this!" She threw a card Chumley, Polymerization.

"But how am I gonna use this?" Chumley asked.

"Because I know there's a monster that combines with koala to form a powerful fusion monster." Reyna replied. "And with your Deck, there's something you can do with it!"

"What she said!" Jaden said as he dragged Chumley to the dorm a little faster with Syrus following. Soon Banner, Raven and Reyna were left.

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Banner and Mr. Huffington were back in the Prof.'s room sharing a hot sauce bottle. The guy wasn't even worried about the match tomorrow.

"Another sip, Professor?" The hot sauce maker offered as he poured some in the cup.

"You're too kind, you have my thanks." Banner replied.

"My pleasure," Mr. Huffington then looked at Pharaoh who was slurping down the stuff in his dish. "And your cat from the look of things."

"Yes, good thing I stocked up on kitty litter."

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Reyna and Raven, the five were in the boys' room going through Chumley's Deck.

"What's with all of Chumley's cards?" Jaden asked. "They're all Koala cards."

"Koalas are my favorite, duh!" Chumley snapped.

"No offense, Chumley, Koalas are cool." Syrus said. "But…"

"But can you win with them?" Jaden asked. "After all, isn't that the point of a Duel Monsters game, to win?"

"Here, try this," Syrus said. He handed out a card with a picture of a kangaroo dressed like a boxer on it. "I got it a while back but never used it, maybe you can use it."

"Really, Sy?"

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your Koalas, you'll have a Deck from down under."

"And I got something for you, too." Jaden went to his bed and fished a card from under the pillow. "Something that will really come in handy."

"Knock, knock." All three Slifers turned to see Reyna. "Reyna!"

"Hey guys." Reyna sat down next to Jaden. Reyna pulled something from her vest. "Here," She handed Chumley a card. "Raven got them in a Booster Pack, but it doesn't fit with her Deck. So she told me to give it to you."

When Chumley saw them his eyes widen. "F–For me?" Reyna nodded.

"Now let's get your Deck ready!" Reyna cried.

"Yeah!" Jaden and Syrus cheered.

* * *

Outside, Mr. Huffington heard the group of friends talk, contemplating on what he just heard…

* * *

The next day, the boys, plus Reyna, and Raven, joined Professor Banner and the Huffingtons inside a practice room, somewhere in the main building. It seemed like an old ninja's room.

"All right, Chumley, Mr. Huffington, you both know what the stakes are of this match." Professor Banner said. "If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. If he loses, well, he returns home."

"That's right." Mr. Huffington agreed. "Or my hot sauce won't chap your lips."

Banner turned to look at Chumley. "Chumley, are you sure you want to go through with this, going to work at your father's factory. Chapped lips."

"I can handle anything right now." Chumley said as his eyes narrowed.

Banner nodded his head, "Now without further ado, let's begin the duel, gentlemen."

The two activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Chumley:** 4000

**Mr. H:** 4000

"Here I come," Chumley drew his sixth card. "Totally lishus first I'll place Des Koala in attack mode!" A brown and white koala with leaves in its mouth and pouch appeared. (3/1100/1700)

"Oh dear…" Raven said. "Bad start…"

"In attack mode?" Chumley's dad saw the mistake as well. "Don't you know that if you set him in face-down defense mode first and then flip him into attack mode later, Des Koala's special ability deals me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?"

Chumley slumped at his father's words "Duh, of course I knew that…now."

"Well it's too late! You should've taken your studies more seriously, maybe know you'll learn." Mr. Huffington smirked drawing his sixth card.

"Watch closely children, you may learn something." Professor Banner advised his students.

"Seeing as he's state champ, I don't doubt it." Jaden said.

"So long as it's not his famous one-turn finisher." Reyna said.

"Here I go; I summon Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" A humanoid tiger wearing a pair of wife beaters, khaki slacks and a girdle and holding a bottle appeared. Immediately it started moving around uncontrollably. (4/1800/600)

"A dizzy…tiger?"

"Weird." Jaden said.

"So why's he dizzy?" Syrus asked.

"Looks like he went on a hot sauce binge." Reyna answered.

"No joke." Raven said. "But that doesn't mean that beast doesn't still have some bite in it."

"Dizzy Tiger, attack! Hot Sauce Slash!" The tiger threw out a paw which knocked the Des Koala into the Grave. The strike then continued on to Chumley which had an odorous aftershock him.

"That's hot sauce all right." Chumley said covering his mouth.

**Chumley:** 3300

**Mr. H:** 4000

"That stinks." Jaden said.

"But his attack sure didn't." Syrus added.

After the attack was finished, the tiger looked like it had a bad time staying on two feet.

"At this rate, we'll be home just in time for dinner…" Mr. Huffington declared. "Which is hot sauce, I might add."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!" Chumley snapped.

"Hey, keep your cool there, Chumley," Jaden called.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his Dad though." Syrus commented. Upon receiving Mr. Huffington's dirty look, Syrus ducked behind Raven and Reyna.

"Chum, fight back," Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, you still got points left, and cards to play." Raven and Reyna added together.

"I know." Chumley said exasperated as he drew a card. "I activate the Spell card Koala March. This lets me summon a Koala Monster back from my Graveyard as long as it's a Level 4 or below." Des Koala reappeared.(3/1100/1800)

"Check it out, Jaden, now Chumley has his Des Koala on the Field again." Syrus said.

"That's true; I just hope he can work it better this time around." Jaden said.

"Especially, since he can't use that one's special ability." Reyna said.

"Not it, them…" Banner corrected. "Koala March also lets him summon a monster from his hand as long as it's the same one he brought back from the Graveyard and if I know Chumley…"

"I summon another Des Koala in attack mode!" A second one joined the first. (3/1100/1800)

"And I sacrifice them both to summon Big Koala." A giant blue-furred koala appeared without the leaves in its pouch or mouth. (7/2700/2000)

"That is a BIG koala." Reyna commented on the new monster's size Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement; the monster's height almost reached the ceiling!

"Not bad." Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now, Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger!" Big Koala charged towards the Dizzy Tiger on all fours. "Take Down from Down Under!" Big Koala lifted Dizzy Tiger into the air and threw it at the ground with a loud thump!

**Chumley:** 3300

**Mr. H:** 3100

"Dizzy Tiger's gonzo!" Chumley announced.

Chumley's friends cheered.

"So you want to fight, huh?" Mr. H said as he drew his card. "Well let's fight. I call Dizzy Angel to the Field." A man in a white suit with long, scraggly blond hair and a large hot sauce bottle in one hand appeared. And just like the Tiger, he couldn't keep on either feet, or wings. (4/1800/600)

"He reeks of hot sauce too." Chumley commented. "And from the looks of it, he's been hitting it hard."

"_Come over here and say that!" _Chumley heard a drunken voice, coming from Dizzy Angel!

Raven blinked. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

_Weird, _Chumley thought. _I'm hearing those voices again._

"I activate the Spell Hot Sauce Bottle!" A large red bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel who looked at it with a passion. "And I also activate the Spell card Flipping the Table!" The ground underneath the dueling field became a low-leg table. Mr. Huffington flipped it sending both monsters into the air. Big Koala fell to the ground so hard it broke apart. Chumley's dad laughed. "This card destroys everything on my Field… except for itself that is. Then you get the same number of cards on your side of the Field destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

"That must be the one-turn finisher Professor Banner was talking about." Reyna said. "No wonder he's a champ."

"I don't know if I like it…" Jaden commented. "It totally resets the Field, it's hardly fair!"

"That's just like you." Chumley argued with his dad. "You don't like something so you trash it!"

"I didn't get to be state champion three years in a row by being nice, son." His dad returned.

Suddenly Dizzy Angel appeared and started doing his weird walks again.

"What's Dizzy Angel doing back?" Chumley asked. "Shouldn't he have been destroyed by Flipping the Table?"

"Dizzy Angle has a Special Effect Chumley." Raven called from the sidelines.

"Your friend is correct Chumley. It can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table." Mr. H replied.

"Oh great, this guy's going to continue to weird me out." Chumley grumbled as he saw the angel do the Egyptian dance.

"It gets worse, because when my one Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its special ability activates dealing you 500 points of damage!" A red smoke washed over Chumley's field, making him cover his mouth.

"Eww, is that what stinks!?"

**Chumley:** 2800

**Mr. H:** 3100

"But I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel; go in for your attack! Hot Sauce Sizzler!" The Angel fired a blast from its bottle that left Chumley dazed.

**Chumley:** 1000

**Mr. H:** 3100

"I just can't win!" Chumley whined.

"Stop talking like that, Koala boy!" Reyna shouted. "Keep thinking like that and you WILL lose!"

_Don't worry, son, this will be over soon. _Mr. H thought. "Make your move, why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through, Chumley." Professor Banner advised his student as Pharaoh yawned. "One wrong move and you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"Duh, I know," Chumley said as he drew a card. It was the card Reyna gave him from Raven. He also had the card Syrus gave him last night and the Polymerization card Reyna gave him. _I guess now is as good a time as any. _

"Alright first I play the Spell card Koala Doom! With it, I can bring any monster with "Koala" in its name back to the Field from my Graveyard! And I choose Big Koala!" The koala appeared in DEF Mode. (7/2700/2000)

_I won't get kicked out without a fight. _"Next I activate Polymerization. With it, I'll fuse the Big Koala I have out on the Field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand!" A green kangaroo wearing a purple jacket and red boots and boxing gloves shadowboxed before combining with the Big Koala. "To create the Master of Oz!" The new monster was slightly bigger than the Big Koala! It was green and tan in some spots and had the body of a kangaroo with the head of a koala. Like the kangaroo it had red boxing gloves, carrying a championship belt on his shoulder and weights in his pouch. (9/4200/3700)

"That's what I'm talking about!" Reyna cheered.

_Like I didn't see that coming. _Mr. Huffington thought as he recalled what he learned while spying on the boys.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_By the way, Chumley, I have something for you too," Jaden said as he held out the Master of Oz card. "After all, with 4200 ATK, it packs a pretty good wallop."_

"_Thanks, you guys," Chumley said. "You really helped me out. Now I can use Reyna's Polymerization card and Raven's Koala Doom!_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Now go, Oz," Chumley commanded. "Out Back Attack!" The Master of Oz let out massive punch which knocked Dizzy Angel off the field.

**Chumley:** 1000

**Mr. H:** 700

"I'm still here." Mr. H said.

"So bring it!" Chumley challenged.

"Oh man, Chumley almost had him." Syrus grumbled.

"This is a close one, guys." Reyna commented.

"Yeah…" Jaden agreed. "It's going right down to the wire."

"Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you lost." Mr. H. declared.

"What are you talking about?" Chumley demanded. "Master of Oz has 4200 ATK!"

"That doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me because I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"Yes it does." Raven said.

"That's right." Chumley replied. "After you use it, you can't summon up another monster. And that means you'll be defenseless, Dad!"

"Not bad, son…" Mr. Huffington said eerily calm. "You spotted the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things! You see, it doesn't matter if I'm defenseless, because I have these! Two Hot Sauce Bottles!" Two more hot sauce bottles appeared on the field.

"Wait, if one Hot Sauce Bottle deals 500 points of damage, then with two on the field…"

"It'll be bad." Jaden said, finishing Syrus's math.

"I activate Flipping the Table!" Master of Oz and the two Hot Sauce bottles were destroyed as the table flipped up.

**Chumley:** 0

**Mr. H.:** 700

* * *

"I don't believe it, Chumley lost," Syrus said.

Mr. Huffington just stared at his defeated son with a serious look. He then turned and left the room. Chumley glumly followed.

"Chumley, wait!" Jaden called as he and Syrus ran after their friend.

"Almost, Chumley…" Reyna said, sadly. "Almost…"

"So close…" Raven mutered

* * *

After the duel Chumley was back to packing his things for his trip back home, as his friends tried to convince him to stay.

"Chumley come on, you don't really have to go do you?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, I made a promise and I gotta keep it."

"Then this is really it." Syrus began with tears running down his face.

"You're a good duelist, Chumley. Good luck." Jaden said holding his hand out.

"Yeah same to you." Chumley said clasping his friend's hand crying.

"Take care." Reyna said patting him on the back.

"Good luck Chumley." Raven added, from the desk.

"Anyway I better get going, there's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"I'm sure you'll bottle it great."

The five Slifers went to go meet Chumley's dad, but found their headmaster waiting for them instead. "Hey, Professor where's my dad?"

"Your father had to go, something went wrong with the mild's, but he wrote this for you and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley took the letter and unfolded it reading it's aloud: "Dear son, there's more to school then just your studies, and while you may not have made good grades, you've made some great friends, and that's reason enough for you to stay."

Chumley had tears of happiness in his eyes, and then took off running to the edge of the cliff and cupped his hands in front of his face and yelled, "DADDY!"

"I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down, I promise, I'll make you proud of me, my family and my friends."

His friends showed up standing behind him, smiling at the new Chumley they were witnessing.

Chumley watched as his father shrank in the distance, hearing his fellow Slifers walk up behind him. While not all of them had a smile on their faces, they could all understand the bond that was formed between both father and son that day.

* * *

**And here's the end of Chumley's duel! I was planning on doing a few changes, but decided to wait for that when Chumley duels Crowler near the end of the series. ;)**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	10. Judgement Duel

**Here's the next chapter folks, enjoy. If you see any errors please let me know and I will try to fix them.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Judgment Duel**

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, noticing of all of the Slifer Red students.

_Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin._ He thought_. The hallowed halls of_ MY _Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially_ NOT _Jaden Yuki._ And then, he busted out yelling, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, _he_ will be the one who looks like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, _that's_ how!" Chazz said. "This time I'm _sure_ I can beat him and send him packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!"

And with that, Crowler left leaving Chazz confused and angry.

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their room with Chumley, going over their Decks.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we _not_ be?" Jaden retorted. "Another day another duel right, Sy?" Syrus just groaned a bit.

"But this isn't just another duel," Chumley said. "It's an elimination tag duel, and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"That's totally why we're not gonna lose today." Jaden said. "And Chumley, we're on an island. Bus?"

"Whatevs, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Well _someone's_ got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said.

Syrus stared at the Power Bond Spell card. _Chumley may have a point._ He thought. _The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the Academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane. That's it… I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself, believe in myself…_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, JADEN!"

Jaden turned away from Chumley to see Syrus leap from the floor. "Uh… that's great Syrus. Now c'mon, we gotta head on out."

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend, amazed.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends than have extra grilled cheeses…"

"You know, I think I might just cry…" Jaden said, breaking into a grin.

"See ya soon, Chumley!" Syrus waved at him, and then headed out the door, followed by Jaden.

_Yeah… I hope so._ Chumley thought gloomily, watching his friends leave.

* * *

At the main dueling stadium, after all the classes were done for the day, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats.

**"Attention! The Disciplinary Duel is about to begin! Remember, this is a sudden expulsion match!"**

Bastion sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing the students and teachers of the school filling the arena up and quick as he listened to the announcement and folded his arms, "A bit harsh I'd say…"

"You got that right…" He turned to see Alexis, Chumley, and Era walking up and sitting next to him. "I just hope they'll be okay." Era said with worry.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Alexis assured her.

"Yeah, Jaden and Syrus totally got this." Chumley added.

"Well they better do fine. I hear Dr. Crowler has gotten a professional duelist from Battle City and two professional duelists that used to work for the creator of Duel monsters. This is not going to be easy for the three of them." Era said.

**"Send in the accused: Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!"**

Chazz sat there angry that he wouldn't be able to duel Jaden. As the three of them enter the arena, he kicked the empty seat in front of them making some of the Obelisks look at him. In fact, the kick was loud enough for Jaden to hear. "The acoustics are great in here, guys! This is gonna be a blast." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah… you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus's hair, "For the last time, _you're_ my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

As the two of them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white. "You Slifer Slackers… it should be _me_ who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter _who_ does it…"

Higher up in the stands, Zane looked on at his little brother with hard stare. _Well little brother, I guess it's time to prove whether or not you belong here or on the next boat out of here…_

Syrus, unfortunately, looked up behind him and spotted his big brother staring at him. _Zane!_ He thought and then walked after Jaden with his repeating of, _Gotta believe in myself, gotta believe in myself._

Then Syrus noticed Zahara walking next to Zane. _Zahara's here too!_

"Will the participants of the disciplinary tag duel step forward?" Crowler announced. Jaden and Syrus then started walking towards the platform.

"Alright Syrus, this is it." Jaden said.

"Right." Syrus nodded.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists…" Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Bastion, Chumley, Alexis, Era, Chazz, Zane who still has a stoic look and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side.

"Who are _they_?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"The Paradox Brothers?" Reyna questioned.

"Oh no, not _them_…" Raven groaned causing group to turn to the black-haired Slifer. "Yugi told me about those two. They're no pushover when it comes to tag dueling. Not to mention their rhyming is annoying." She then realized what she just did. "Ugh… and now it's gotten _me_ doing it."

Reyna couldn't help but laugh.

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The one in green added.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said, amused by the greeting.

"Me neither," Syrus said. "Maybe this tag duel won't be so bad after all."

"Perhaps since they haven't duel in ages," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one tag duel and the one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the King of Games himself."

"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Muto?" The Paradox Brothers grinned at Syrus's reaction.

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," Alexis said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said. "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

"Hey Chumley," Chazz called out to the big Slifer. "Looks like there are going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not lishus," Chumley groaned. Zane was stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents. Zahara remained silent.

Out loud on the microphone, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 Life Points, rather than having 4000 to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You _can_, however, use cards on your partner's Field. Understand?"

"Yeah!" The duelists replied.

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

"DUEL!"

"Get Your Game On!" Jaden exclaimed as he and others drew their opening Hands.

* * *

**Jaden/Syrus:** 8000

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"Here goes," Syrus announced. "I summon…Gyroid in attack mode." A blue cartoonish helicopter with eyes appeared in front of Syrus. (3/1000/1000)

"You must be joking. I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode." Para said as he drew his sixth card. "This on the other Hand…Jirai Gumo." A large brown spider appeared. **(2200/100)**

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked drawing a sixth card. "That's nothing my Deck can't squash. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" The red clad Hero appeared flipping into a defensive stance. (3/1200/800)

"You fool the best defense is a good offense!" Dox said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode!" A blue and purple water creature with a shield and double-edged spear appeared on Dox's Field. (4/1700/1650)

_Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are sure to attack next. _Syrus thought.

"I activate a Spell card from my Hand." Dox announced much to Syrus surprise. "Tribute Doll, to activate it I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the Field, good thing my brother is sooo generous with his."

The two brothers shared a look. "Farewell Jirai Gumo." Black tendrils emerged and crushed the large spider.

"I can now summon a Level 7 monster for this turn. And I chose Kazejin." A fierce wind ripped through the stadium as a large green bulb with a Japanese kanji on its and a pair of arms appeared.(7/2400/2200)

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind trying not to be so impressed with them?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"Yeah Bastion, just who's side are you on?" Era asked just as annoyed.

"Ugh, Kazejin. That is not good." Raven groaned.

"Why?" Reyna questioned, she had never seen that monster before until now.

"Just watch, it's too hard to explain, and I'm already getting headache thinking about it." Raven held her head.

"Do you think you know anything of this game?" Para began rhyming.

"You're losers, you're jokes, and in other words you're lame."

"And if you think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Wait til I draw and give them a true schooling." Dox finished. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful Spell card allows me to call out any monster I can think of, and if it's anywhere in my brother's Deck its added immediately to his Hand."

Syrus gasped in fright.

Dox put on a thinking look. "Now let me see…Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para chuckled as he drew said card from his Deck. "Whaddaya know? It's here in my Deck ready to tear them asunder."

_You gotta be kidding me another Level 7 monster._ Jaden thought.

"The duel just started…"

"And yet it is almost done."

"For your demise has already begun." Both brothers finished.

Syrus recoiled with eyes wide with terror.

"Don't worry Sy, there just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden reassured. _Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match._

_This is bad the Paradox brothers have another Level 7 monster waiting in the wings, and Syrus is already losing in his mind._ Reyna thought chewing her lip worriedly as she watched the duel via laptop.

_I hope you have something that can help you Jaden. _Raven thought

_Okay monster roll call. I've got my Burstinatrix chillin' in defense mode and Sy's got…well he's got his little helicopter thing._ Jaden counted off. _Not bad, but not good when we're staring down at some serious opposition including some Level 7 green thing I've never seen before._

"What do ya think Jaden if we quit now we might have some extra time to pack up all our stuff." Syrus said scared. "So shall we?"

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch." Jaden said as his usual cheery self.

Zahara had enough: "Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus flinched when his sister called him and everyone turned to the Kaiserin. Zane also looked at his sister. "Don't you dare quit! I know you better than that! You and Jaden can beat these guys, just believe in yourself." Zahara yelled. She whipped her head to Zane. "Don't even say anything or your head will be in a knuckle sandwich."

Zane, knowing how threating his sister's threats can be, inched away from her.

"You know what, you're right." Syrus smiled nervously. _We are packing some serious dueling punch. Not only am I going to show the Paradox brothers, but I'm going to show my on brother as well, starting here right now, starting this turn._

"All aboard!" Syrus announced drawing a card. "I summon Steamroid attack mode." A cartoonish looking train appeared next to the helicopter. (4/1800/1800)

"And I also play this: Polymerization! Check it out, I fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid. Now that's locomotion!" Syrus cheered as his two monsters created a train-helicopter hybrid with blades its midsection. (6/2200/1600)

"Looks like the little guy is going on the offensive." Era said.

"Your right looks like all Syrus needed was some words of encouragement." Alexis added.

"See you guys made a mistake with all that teamwork, see when you sacrificed Jirai Gumo, you left your brother defenseless." Syrus pointed out.

"Uh…Sy?" Jaden tried to stop him.

"Steam Gyroid attack Para!"

"An attack?" Para said confused.

"Got that right!"

Everyone present had different expressions to what Syrus was doing; Zahara face-palmed, Alexis, Era, and Bastion gasped, Zane just scowled even further, while Crowler and Chazz snickered.

The hybrid machine charged forward with its blades spinning rapidly.

"If you please brother." Para said looking over at his brother.

"It would be my pleasure brother. Kazejin defend! Squall Barricade!" The wind god appeared in front of Para blowing a harsh wind that pushed Syrus' monster back. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your damage to 0, without even a fight."

"So I goofed?" Syrus realized sadly.

_Seems like it Syrus. _Zahara thought.

Crowler was giggling madly at Syrus' poor performance. "Do these two actually believe they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. Ha! Now they've got me doing it."

"Forget Sy, no biggie." Jaden said.

"Yeah right." Syrus said downcast.

"Hey I'm serious pal, just keep going."

"Alrighty then, I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"At last a smart move." Para jabbed. "I draw; I play monster Reborn to bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo." A purple light shot from Para's Graveyard and the large spider was back. "And I'll also activate another Spell card Tribute Doll."

"Not again!" Syrus yelled.

"Yes again and again, I will use it to Tribute Jirai Gumo to summon Suijin." The spider was once again grabbed by dark tendrils and replaced by a blue monster with Japanese kanji and a pair of legs. **(2500/2400)**

* * *

"That's not good…" Raven grimaced.

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"They got one piece of the puzzle, Suijin. If they get the other two, Jaden and Syrus are gonna be in _huge_ trouble."

* * *

Zahara's eyes widen when Suijin hit the Field. _Oh man, Jaden, I hope you have something that can help the both of you_

"And I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster brother?"

"Please that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse." Para said as the monster in question was surrounded by dark purple fire. "In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as 2 instead of 1." Dox explained. "Which I am now able to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" A dark bronze torso with some red on it with a pair of arms, a face in the middle and a Japanese kanji appeared. (7/2600/2200)

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion recalculated.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis replied.

"The odds might be against them, but they can still win." Era added.

"I know what brother? When they come together!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Para rejoiced. "I now sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder to bring forth our ultimate monster Gate Guardian!" The kanjis on the three monsters' in question glowed as they were enveloped in light and replaced by a giant monster who's top half was made up by Sanga, the middle half by Kazejin, and the bottom half by Suijin. (11/3750/3400)

* * *

Raven's pale blue eyes widen. "Oh man they are in trouble now."

Reyna looked at her friend. "How?"

"Just watch…" Reyna turned back to the screen.

* * *

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus said shocked.

"He's ginormous." Jaden said equally shocked.

"Just wait til you see his attack! Gate Guardian attack Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge!" The top half began gathering electricity, while the middle half began gathering wind, and the bottom half began gathering water combining all three into a deadly elemental force that blasted the machine monster into pixels and into Syrus.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6450

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"This isn't a duel, its target practice, and Sy's the bulls-eye." Bastion said grimly.

"He just made a few bad moves that's all." Alexis said trying to be optimistic.

"He's going to need to try a few good ones to make up for it." Era added. "Because as good as Jaden is, he's going to need Syrus to win this."

"I know it hurts…"

"But unfortunately for you it only get worse."

"But if it gets as bad as this rhyming, then we'll be in some serious trouble."

* * *

"Man Sy's right, these rhymes are getting annoying. Reyna groaned as she looked for something to cover her ears with.

Raven held her head. "No joke, they're making my headache worse."

* * *

Crowler was watching the duel gleefully. _These two are dueling perfectly, they know just what to do and are doing it, after all in a tag duel once you destroy the weakest link the whole chain comes crumbling apart, and they found just that: little Syrus, poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages._

_I hope Jaden's got something special in that Deck of his; or this match is over, and so our lives at the academy._ Syrus despaired.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall, let's take that thing down."

"I'd like to see you try." Para challenged. "I shall end my turn with a face-down card."

"Then it's time to go to work! Here goes." Jaden said as he drew a card a card.

_Sweet! Alright looks like you're getting called up big guy. _"First I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman." The red headed rock warrior appeared next to the fire Heroine. (4/800/2000)

"Next I play Polymerization, now I'll fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster. She's bad." A feminine Hero wearing armor, a helmet, a red shield and a missile launcher appeared kneeling defensively. (6/2000/2500)

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as Gate Guardian, she only has 2500 DEF that Guardian's ATK are 3750! Blaster will get blasted!" Syrus pointed out.

The gang were also wondering about Jaden's new hero. Raven looked at Jaden's new Hero. _Hmm it must have a special ability_

_Just wait, you're gonna see why she's called Rampart Blaster. _Reyna thought.

"Don't sweat it Sy that's what her special ability is for." Jaden explained. "See when she's in defense mode the Rampart Blaster can attack the player directly."

"Our Life Points!" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Now go Rampart Blaster, blast'em with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered as Rampart fired two missiles hitting each brother." Sure it's only half of what you'd normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6450

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"A lucky move." Dox growled.

"Alright we're back in this thing." Syrus cheered.

"Sy! We were never out of it."

"It's my draw now," Dox drew his card. "And I'm activating the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Guardian. Now when Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between its ATK and your monster's DEF comes straight out of your Life Points." Dox explained.

"Not so fast!" Syrus interrupted. "You're forgetting I have a face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys 1 Spell or Trap card. And I'm destroying the Spell card you just played Fairy Meteor Crush."

A blue tornado emerged and began making its way toward Gate Guardian.

"Right into my Trap I activate Judgment of Anubis. Foolish boy this lets me stop your little Spell by discarding 1 from my Hand. Your typhoon has been downgraded to a little summer breeze." Para sent a card into his Graveyard slot causing the tornado to disappear.

"But wait that's not all it does, Judgment of Anubis also destroys 1 of your creatures and with it its ATK are dealt to your Life Points, pretty cool special feature."

Rampart Blaster exploded in a harsh wind which continued to the two Slifers.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 4450

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, in fact the wall's right in front of you. I play this and end my turn." A gray brick wall with a face in the center with its arms crossed appeared.(4/0/2100)

"It's called Defense Wall and so long as it's on the Field in DEF all the monsters you have can only attack him."

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on DEF almost flawless." Bastion remarked.

"Alright I get it." Alexis said irritated. "Now are you going to keep quiet or am I going to move."

"Really Bastion you need to stop pointing out the Paradox brothers' good moves." Era said annoyed.

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for?"

"To be honest a miracle." Syrus murmured drawing a card before frowning in disappointment. "I summon Cycroid defense mode." A one eyed red bike with hands on the handlebars appeared. (3/800/1000)

_Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it, I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I could do._ Syrus thought sadly.

"You summon a bike?" Para taunted drawing a card. "Well it's in for a major flat! Gate Guardian Tidal Surge attack!" The guardian monster released an elemental force of wind, water, and electricity destroying the one eyed bike.

"And don't forget the effects of the Fairy Meteor Crush I have him equipped for." Para said as the Gate Guardian unleashed another elemental attack at Syrus.

"Difference between my ATK and your DEF, you take as damage."

Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, and Era gasped as Syrus dropped to his knees. Zahara's eyes widen.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1700

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"Your Life Points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to be done except give up and start bawling."

Everyone looked as Jaden had his face hidden from sight.

**"Attention Jaden Yuki it is your turn! You must make a move or you will be disqualified!"**

Reyna and Raven both rolled their eyes before unknowingly thinking the same thing. _We know you stupid PA; just give him a minute regroup!_

"What's wrong with Jaden? I hope he isn't giving up." Alexis said.

"I don't think he's the type to give up." Era protested.

"Well its two monsters to none. It's a simple equation." Bastion pointed out. "They'll be knackered."

"Great Bastion now you're insulting them in words I don't understand." Alexis irritably said.

"I may not know what 'knackered' means, but I know that they won't be 'knackered' so easily." Era commented.

"We just have to believe that Jaden has a strategy." Alexis said trying to be positive.

"I'm sure Jaden has a strategy, its Syrus I'm worried about he's managed to walk into every Trap, Spell, and attack that the Paradox brothers have played." Bastion pointed out. "He's been horrible."

"You know what I liked it better when I couldn't understand you." Both Alexis and Era said at the same time.

"Oh right sorry." Bastion said shutting up.

Chumley was silently begging them to win. He gripped the railing. _Please let them win! I'd give up grilled cheeses for a week! I'll fry them instead!_

* * *

_Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve!_ Chazz thought. _I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden!_

"Uh, Chazz?" Torimaki asked, seeing him seething. "You alright?" The Obelisk just ignored him and continued his thoughts.

_That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's_ my _destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to_ afford _a destiny._ Chazz thought.

* * *

"I'm a genius, a pure genius." Crowler said giggling gleefully. "First I lure them deep inside the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag duelists in the world to ensure they lose and get expelled." Crowler continued to laugh out loud and madly.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment, aren't we?" Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him. Professor Banner and Pharaoh were not too far away from them.

Crowler jumped forgetting that the Chancellor was right behind him. "Oh my no, you misinterpret." Crowler said nervously. "I'm just laughing because the duel's nearly done, after all our poor students look so weary I'm thrilled their sufferings nearly through."

"Oh, it doesn't look like their suffering to me, in fact it looks like Jaden's gotten his second wind." Sheppard said pointing to Jaden. Crowler looked at Jaden; the boy had raised his head with a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too…

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the academy would have made us Slifer Orange, than we wouldn't have to put up with so many awful rhymes." The older Yuki twin groaned.

The Paradox brothers looked offended, as Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder chirping. "I know I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…" Dox said.

"Just concentrate on your card playing." Para said

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful at his friend. "Don't listen to them, Sy," Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right." The little duelist replied.

"There not right Sy." Jaden pointed at Gate Guardian. "And I know cuz you're going to be the one to take it down." Syrus looked shocked.

"So let's go." He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." The Elemental Hero appeared surrounded by electricity. (4/1600/1400)

"Next I'm going to equip him with Spark Blaster." A black gun with wires attached itself to Sparkman's arm. "Now with each blast I can change the Battle Mode of one of your monsters and I'm a start with Gate Guardian, so take a knee." Sparkman fired a blast of blue electricity that washed over the guardian as he was forced to kneel on one knee and cross his arms.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice." Bastion remarked. "Unless Jaden's got a plan, I'm afraid he just wasted his move."

"I'm sure he does, he still has two more shots left." Era added.

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on DEF he never tires your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall we have played you have yet to retire."

"Great thanks, I'mma just throw down a face-down and call it a turn." Jaden said as a face-down card appeared behind Sparkman.

"Fine then, I draw. I simply play one card face-down no more, no less. Brother you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best, for I'm quite sure next turn I'll win us this contest."

Syrus looked over at Jaden more afraid than before. "Awww man, Jaden you heard them next turn they're going to take us out. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up maybe they'll at least let you have a rematch."

"Syrus listen to me, one draw that's all it takes to turn any duel around. Remember what happened last time you had one draw left." Jaden reminded.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jaden and Syrus were having a practice duel. "You'll never get out of this." Jaden laughed._

_"Yeah I give, let's have a rematch, but first let's see what I would've drawn." Syrus drew the top card. "Whoa! This changes everything!"_

_"Well it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match though, right?" Jaden asked nervously._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You hear what I'm saying Sy? There is no last draw cuz with the right cards you can always get another draw." Jaden said cheerfully.

"But…"

"No buts about it, its your move Sy. I know you can do it, it's all up to you Sy."

_I know Jaden, that's what I'm afraid of. Syrus thought sadly. Awww man, Jay said my one draw can keep us from losing this duel, but the only way, we won't lose is if I beat that Gate Guardian._ Syrus looked at his Deck before realization hit him. _Of course!_

Syrus thought back to a duel he had with Chumley.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Whoa that's a pretty sweet card." Jaden commented pointing to one in particular. "With the right combo it can beat anything. So I can have it?"_

_"Oh c'mon?"_

_"No way, you always do this."_

_"Pleeeeeease?" Jaden begged._

**End Flashback**

* * *

_That's it that one card is the only chance, but if I don't draw it me and Jaden and all our hopes of becoming the best, everything we've ever dreamed about; our friendship, our fun, our future, it all be over…_

"Alright here goes." Syrus drew a card. "Hey Jay!"

"Sy you got it? Then show' em the drill."

"I summon Drilloid in attack mode." A purple cartoonish drill with a drill on its nose and arms with tank tires appeared. (4/1600/1600)

"And when Drilloid battles a monster in defense mode it's automatically destroyed." The cartoon drill was headed for Gate Guardian, but was intercepted by Defense Wall, yet it still drilled its way thru."

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1200

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"Heh, heh. Guess those two must have forgotten that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attack."

"A nice try." Para began.

"But not nice enough."

"Gate Guardian still stands."

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff." Jaden corrected. "Right Sy?"

"Yep, but now that your Defense Wall is all rubble you'll get it at least a certain monster will." Syrus explained.

The Paradox brothers looked shocked.

"I activate the Spell card Shield Crush, that's right and just like the name implies it destroys any monster trying to hide in defense mode just like that Gate Guardian." A green light shot out destroying Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian is cooked…"

"I can hardly look."

"Nice going Sy." Jaden praised. "The harder they brawl, the harder they fall."

"They beat Gate Guardian!" Reyna cheered jumping off the bed. Raven laughed at her as the blue-haired duelist heard the rest of the arena erupted in cheers.

"Fried cheese here I come!" Chumley cheered.

Zane remained just as impassive. Zahara smiled. _Nice one Syrus._

"No! This is supposed to be punishment, but the crowd's treating them like Heroes." Crowler said horrified. "Chancellor are you watching this?"

"Yes well done Crowler this match you've set up is promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude." Chancellor Sheppard praised. "Fine job."

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you saw that?" Bastion said disbelieving.

"Bastion we're sitting right next to you, of course we saw it." Era said.

"What amazes me, is the teamwork they displayed, that's what its going to take to win this." Alexis commented.

"Yes, let's hope they can keep it up." Bastion said.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus then turned to Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Thank you for the sweet moves." Jaden returned.

"Mind if we join in on the praise?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we really should thank you."

"Huh?" Syrus looked confused.

"They say what doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger and it s true after all we haven't been destroyed and we're about to get stronger than ever! I activate the Spell Dark Element, this Spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard, now by paying half our Life Points we can now summon a monster that can't be beat in battle…"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1200

**Paradox Brothers:** 3500

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox brothers called. From a gust of dark wind an armored burly man appeared wielding an axe and riding a mechanical spider. (12/3800/3450)

"Invincible in battle and has those attack pints?" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad."

"Now Guardian attack Drilloid! Axe Slash Bash!" The Guardian prepared to bring his axe down on the drill monster.

"This is it, if this connects they lose."

"Jaden! Syrus!"

Both Chazz and Crowler had smirks of anticipation.

"Farewell."

"Not yet! I play my face-down Hero Barrier!" Jaden called out. "Sorry fellas, but this card let's me stop one of your attacks as long as there's an Elemental Hero out and as you can see Sparkman's still standing strong." A blue barrier appeared causing the axe to bounce off.

Both Raven and Reyna released a sigh of relief.

"Too close for comfort." Raven said.

"Tell me about it." Reyna said.

"An impressive Trap card."

"I never thought they'd be so hard."

"I know we bombard, and bombard, but oh well at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up its guard."

"Quite right brother he won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish'em off next turn."

"And then this duel will be ours!"

Syrus dropped to his knees. _Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more. It's  
hopeless._

Crowler was very giddy. "Here it comes the moment I've been waiting for: the moment when these two lose and get expelled."

"Chin up Sy, this match isn't over yet." Jaden comforted.

"But Jay…?"

"But nothing…stand up." Jaden ordered. _Besides you'll want a good view for what I'm about to pull._

Syrus struggled to get back up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed." Para said.

"Really? For sure I thought for mercy he would surely plead." Dox added.

"No he would need smarts to know when to concede." Para insulted.

"Can you two. My turn." Jaden drew a card and looked it over. "I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," Jaden drew. "Next I play Fusion Gate," Jaden inserted his Field Spell and dark clouds began to form above them. "And with this I don't need Polymerization; I can bring out all the Fusion monsters I want." Jaden held up two monster cards. "And I think I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman, and why not throw in Sparkman."

Sparkman began to glow in a yellow light as he jumped into the vortex as he was joined by Avian and Bubbleman who were glowing in a green and blue light respectively.

"All to create wait for it…" The three lights melded into one. "And here he is the Elemental Hero Tempest." The new Elemental Hero was a muscular man with spiky green hair wearing a blue visor over its eyes, dark blue armor, green wings with metallic feathers, and a silver ray gun on its arm. (8/2800/2800)

"Fine creature, but it still can't beat their Guardian." Bastion pointed out.

"Bastion! Just whose side are you on?" Alexis said exasperated.

"Yeah, you haven't shown much support." Era said.

_I get what your planning, Jay._ Reyna thought.

_Hope Jaden has something good… _Raven thought.

"An impressive move but useless boy."

"Or have you forgotten, that the Guardian is still deployed, since in battle he can't be destroyed."

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this! Skyscraper!" Jaden inserted a new Field Spell as large city buildings appeared around them. "Ever hear how you shouldn't play in a construction zone? Well its true cuz now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 ATK!" Jaden explained. (8/2800–3800/2800)

"What the-?"

"Elemental Hero Tempest attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" Jaden ordered as Tempest dove at the Guardian and slammed its arm into it, causing strong winds to kick up.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted, so just accept…"

"Your defeat!"

"Sy can you spare a card?" Jaden called.

"Sure."

"I use Tempest's special ability." Jaden said as Syrus' face-down card vanished. "Sorry guys. By sending one card to the Graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed." As the wind died down both monsters were still intact.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker." Chazz snidely remarked.

* * *

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Raven asked.

"You'll just have to see." Reyna said with a smile.

* * *

"Clever, just as long as Syrus knows what to do next." Zane simply said.

Zahara remained silent. _Come on Sy…_

"Jaden…" Syrus called worriedly.

"Hey its cool, it'll all work out as long as you play the right card come your next turn."

"If he has a next turn." Dox said drawing a card. "I activate the Trap One on One fight, though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide this card forces our strongest monsters to do battle, so I hope your Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch!"

Dark Guardian attacked Tempest causing strong winds to clash.

"But why? It'll just be a tie, what's the point of attacking?" Syrus asked confused.

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah and sneaky ones." Alexis explained. "In order for Tempest to keep tying with Dark Guardian, Jaden'll have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him." Bastion added.

"Looks like Skyscraper's leaving the Field." Era said.

_This bad Jaden's going to have to give up Skyscraper, but it'll be worth it._ Reyna thought.

"Well I hate to do it, but I've got no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of Skyscraper." The city buildings disappeared revealing the arena and Tempest lost his extra power. (8/3800–2800/2800)

"So you saved your monster but that doesn't mean you saved your Life Points!"

Energy waves from the Dark Guardian's attack passed through Tempest and straight to the boys.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 200

**Paradox Brothers:** 3500

"That's all for me." Dox said.

"But we give you our guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours."

"Just wait and see."

"All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your deck will pull through," Jaden said. "And get ready to play the right card!"

Syrus nodded and looked at his deck, _Play… that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card… but do I know the_ difference_?_ He looked up at the stands and saw that Zahara and Zane were both still watching him.

* * *

_Then, it was like everything disappeared around him and he was face to face with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered._

"_Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" Syrus asked, looking up at his older brother, "Aren't they the same thing?"_

_Zane turned his head slightly to him and replied with, "That's something that can never be taught… only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when you're dueling on a whole new Level. A higher Level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act…"_

* * *

Syrus snapped back to reality and placed his Hand on his Deck. _OK… no more thinking. It's time for me _

"Here we go my draw." Syrus announced drawing a card. "First I sacrifice Drilloid to summon UFOroid." The cartoon drill was replaced by a cartoonish flying saucer. (6/1200/1200)

"And also I activate the Spell card Power Bond, it's a fusion card and I have just the two monsters to fuse." Syrus turned to Jaden. "Jaden, do you mind sparing a monster?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours." He replied with a smile.

"Then I fuse UFOroid and Tempest to form UFOroid Fighter!" A cartoonish space saucer appeared on the Field and it and Tempest went into the vortex. A light shined and a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. (10/?/?)

" And it gets better his ATK are the sum total of each individual monster." (10/?–4000/?–4000)

"It matters not," Para said. "So cease your useless bantle!"

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

"I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double it's ATK!" The fusion monster glowed with a blue aura feeling the power.(10/4000–8000/4000)

"To make 8000!" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive the battle, but it'll be a different story for your Life Points. Now let's go, UFOroid Fighter attack! Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest shot a blast of blue energy that passed through Dark Guardian and hit both brothers and dropping their Life Points to 0.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 200

**Paradox Brothers:** 0

* * *

Everyone cheered at the outcome of what happened. Jaden and Syrus did it. They beat the best Tag Team duelists in the world. Who would've thought that a pair of Slifer Red Duelists would beat them?

"They won," Bastion said with a smile. "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay here." Alexis said cheerfully.

"You mean Jaden and Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"Well yes Syrus too, I just said Jaden's name first because moving on." Alexis said changing the subject.

"What was that about?" Era wondered aloud.

"Alright!" Raven and Reyna cheered before clapping high fives. "They get to stay!"

"I'm out of here." Chazz growled with Raizou and Torimaki following him,

"It can't be." Crowler fell down in shock. "How'd they win? It's not fair."

"How? Because of your superb teachings, oh wait their in my dorm." Banner said as Pharaoh licked Crowler causing him to shriek.

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies? Show me his papers! Call the pound!"

"Let it out Syrus, I know you cry when you're happy." Jaden said

"No way; not the new Syrus….I'm tough…" Syrus wiped his face with the back of his arm since she was already starting to cry.

"Oh there are something's that will never change." Jaden laughed.

"I know one thing that won't change." Shepherd said from the sidelines. "Your enrollment here at the Academy. You're here to stay."

"Yeah!" The two Slifers cheered.

"Oh yeah, you guys let me just say it was a great honor, and if you ever wanna rematch just holler." Jaden said to the Paradox Brothers.

"Well said Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "I'm sure it'll be even better written I want a five page report from the three of you on what you learned."

"Talk about a bummer." Jaden groaned.

"How about ten pages and single spaced." Sheppard began to walk away.

"I'll make sure they get done Chancellor." Banner said.

"Ten whole pages! I've never read so much!" Jaden cried out.

As they were talking, Syrus turned to look at Zane. _I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy. _A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left.

Zahara smiled at Syrus. _Nice work little brother._ Before she too turned and left.

"Ten whole pages." Jaden scowled. "That's practically a book."

"Jaden." Syrus sighed.

"My life is sooo over. I don't even know how to spell Paradox brothers and do all their parts have to rhyme." Jaden said grumpily.

"Who cares?" It was Chumley running down the stairs. "You're here to stay!"

The arena started clapping for the Slifers and Jaden lost his grumpy mood.

* * *

**Yay! Jaden and Syrus get to stay! Read and Review please**


End file.
